Responsible
by Nona Biru Tua
Summary: -DISCONTINUED-
1. Chapter 1

**Ide bermunculan ketika hujan gerimis melanda…. Dan memang kepala saya saat ini sedang agak gimanaaa gitu…. Jadi maaf kalau di sini banyak karakter yang aneh ya….. semoga kalian suka.

* * *

**

**Responsible**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Nona Biru Tua

* * *

**

Sakura masih saja memutar-mutar otaknya. Memikirkan bagaimana caranya keluar dari masalah yang tak baik baginya. Ia berkali-kali melirik sosok angkuh di depannya yang berkacak pinggang menunggu jawaban dari Sakura yang sangat menguras waktu. Dan selama itu pulalah pikiran Sakura yang tak berujung kini meluap dengan suatu teriak aneh darinya.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhh…… Dasar bodoh!!!!!!!!! Buat apa aku harus menerima persyaratan bodoh seperti itu Sasuke?" Sakura mengamuk sejadi-jadinya dengan berdiri di atas ranjang yang sedari tadi mereka perdebatkan.

"Sakura……Turun! Kau bisa membuatnya kotor tahu."

"Pokoknya kau harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi denganku!?" Sakura kini sudah melompat ke bawah dengan mata yang masih menyalakan api kemarahan. Sementara Sasuke hanya memberikan death glare pada Sakura.

"Bertanggung jawab atas dasar konyol seperti itu? Aku tidak akan melakukannya. Apa kau mau kita ke kantor polisi ?"

**FLASHBACK**

Sudah lebih dari 30 menit sejak pukul satu siang Sakura menunggu taxi dari bandara Spanyol. Kaki-kaki mulusnya kini telah berubah menjadi agak bengkak karena terlalu lama berdiri. Kaki-kaki itu terbalut sepotong celana setengah paha berwarna krem dan dipadu dengan kaos merah hati yang terkesan casual. Tangan kanannya mulai mengencang setelah sekian lama menenteng koper besar sendirian di tengah teras bandara.

"Lihat saja, aku akan buat perhitungan dengan nenek-nenek itu. Berani-beraninya mengirimku ke negara gila ini untuk sekedar riset saja, dasar tua bangka."

Hanya desahan pasrah itu yang terus saja di dengar orang di sekelilingnya, baiklah, meskipun mereka tak mengerti maksud Sakura. Tangannya yang sebelah kiri memegangi sebuah tiket sewa kamar miliknya.

BRUAKKKK

Tiba-tiba badan kecil Sakura ditabrak seorang. Orang yang menabrak Sakura tadi seorang lelaki bertubuh besar dan bertampang garang lalu ia buru-buru pergi sambil membawa sebuah koper. Sakurapun yang jatuh dan belum sempat ia berdiri, lagi-lagi ditabrak oleh seorang pemuda.

BRAKKK

Namun kali ini si penabrak tidak bisa bangun lagi karena kakinya tersangkut kursi di sebelah Sakura. Sakura yang juga terjungkal pun kali ini tidak bisa bangun dari jatuhnya.

"Cih…. Sial…" Pemuda itu memukul lantai tanda kesal. Lalu ia bangkit pelan-pelan dan meninggalkan Sakura yang dari tadi mengaduh tanpa rasa bersalah. Pemuda itu langsung memasukkan kedua tanganya ke saku di kanan dan kiri celana. Pemuda aneh yang bertubuh elegant dengan rambut mirip pantat ayam. Matanya hitam legam dan kulitnya putih pucat kontras dengan warna rambutnya yang hitam kebiruan.

"HEI KAU!!!!!!!" Pemuda itu menoleh dengan malas.

"Apa?" Sakura yang mendengar jawaban singkat pemuda itu langsung bangkit dan menghampirinya. Sepertinya ada aura tidak menyenangkan di wajah Sakura.

"Apa???Apanya yang apa??? Kau tidak lihat badanku sakit setelah kau tabrak!!!!!!!"

Pemuda itu masih saja bertampang malas dan tak menunjukkan senyum atau rasa bersalah sekali pun kepada Sakura. "Lalu maumu apa?"

"Aku tidak mau apa-apa, aku hanya mau kau minta maaf." Jawab Sakura lantang.

"Hn. Aku tak punya waktu."

"Apa kau bilang??? Hanya maaf saja kau tidak bisa? Kau tidak pernah belajar di sekolahmu ya?"

"Ah sudahlah, aku mau pergi. Aku mau ke – aku mau kemana ya?"

"Aku tidak peduli kau mau kemana, tapi kau harus minta maaf dulu kepadaku."

"Yang seharusnya minta maaf itu kau!!!!!" kali ini Pemuda itu agak menaikan nadanya beberapa oktaf dan terus menatap mata emerald Sakura.

"Kok aku?" tanya Sakura sambil mununjuk dirinya yang tak mengerti.

"Karena kau menghalangi jalanku untuk mengejar pencuri itu." Kini Pemuda itu memutar bola matanya dan langsung meninggalkan Sakura yang masih memanas.

"I-Itukan juga salahmu, kenapa kau tidak menjaga barangmu dengan baik." Entah kenapa nada bicara Sakura terdengar lebih rendah satu oktaf daripada sebelumnya.

"Sudahlah, aku minta maaf."

Mata Sakura terbelalak dengan ucapan pemuda tadi. "A-A-Apa?"

"Kau ini tuli atau apa? Aku bilang MA-AF."

"…." Kini Sakura menunduk dan kemudian tersenyum licik sambil sedikit mencuri pandang kepada pemuda itu. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang membuatnya jadi bertingkah seperti itu.

"Kau kenapa? Kalau sudah selesai urusanmu aku mau pergi."

"Eh-eh… mau kemana kau?" Tanya Sakura dengan menggaet tangan pemuda itu, atau lebih tepatnya mencengkram kuat.

"Aku mau ke pergi dari wanita aneh sepertimu." Jawab pemuda itu sekenanya.

"Uchiha Sasuke, benarkah?" Pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke itu menaikan alis, bukan tanda heran namanya diketahui tapi karena namanya baru saja disebut. Dia seorang artis terkenal Jepang.

"Kau? Darimana kau tahu namaku?" Tanya sok tidak tahu.

"Eh, sebenarnya aku hanya mendengar bisik-bisik dari wanita Spanyol di belakang kita. Kurasa ia sedang membicarakan dirimu dan makhluk pink seperti aku."

'Bodoh, jadi ia tidak tahu siapa aku?' batin Sasuke.

"Hn. Terserah. Sekarang sebaiknya kau kembalikan tiket menginap di hotel milikku itu." Perintah Sasuke yang menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah kertas yang ada di tangan kanan Sakura. Spontan Sakura kaget.

"Eh????? Ini milikku. Enak saja mengaku-ngaku!!!!!!"

Dengan cepat Sasuke mendekatkan kertas yang dibawa Sakura ke mata Sakura. "Kau bisa bacakan? UNTUK TUAN UCHIHA SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!" Kanya sambil melepas cengkramannya pada Sakura.

"Ehhh????? Kenapa bisa berubah begini?"

"Bodoh, pencuri tadi yang membuat tiket kita tertukar dan membawa milikmu. Sekarang kembalikan padaku dan aku mau segera tidur di kamarku." Kata Sasuke enteng.

"Enak saja!!!!! Aku juga mau tidur enak tahu. Inikan juga gara-gara kau yang menabrakku. Kau juga harus tanggung jawab BODOH!!!!!!" Sakura seperti kesetanan dan mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri lalu melotot ke arah ayam bodoh di depannya.

"Bertanggung jawab atas apa? Aku tidak menghamilimu!" Ujar Sasuke dengan polos. Sementara Sakura yang sudah sangat marah memutar otak untuk mendapatkan tiket menginap di hotel yang dibawa Sasuke. 'Pokoknya aku harus bisa tidur tenang malam ini'. Sakura menginjak kaki Sasuke lalu kabur dari Sasuke yang mengerang kesakitan.

"Tiket ini milikku!!!!!!"

"Hei kembalikan! Kau pikir bisa kabur dariku seenaknya?"

**End of FLASHBACK**

"Ku bilang tanggung jawab ya tanggung jawab!!!!!! Kau tidur di sofa dan aku di ranjang."

"Apa itu bodoh? Aku tidak mau. Kamar ini milikku, bukan milikmu."

"Tapi kau yang membuatku kehilangan kamarku."

Sasuke sudah kehilangan kesabarannya. Ia sudah kehabisan akal untuk meladeni wanita setengah gila di depannya. Ia tak punya cara lain untuk mengusir Sakura dari ranjang miliknya. Dan cara binal itu pun ia pakai untuk melancakan misinya. Mula-mula ia mendekati Sakura yang masih emosi. Ia dorong Sakura hingga jatuh di atas ranjang lalu menindihnya.

Sakura panik tak mengerti apapun langsung memukul-mukul dada Sasuke hingga akhirnya ia bertanya dengan gugup. "Ma-mau apa kau heh?"

Sasuke berseringai, pertanda serangannya mulai mengenai target. "Kau sendiri yang maukan? Kalau begitu, ayo lakukan sekarang!" Kata Sasuke yang dibuat semenarik mungkin. Tenaganya yang –disengaja- tak terlalu kuat langsung dapat ditepis oleh Sakura dan ia pun berhasil bangkit dari beban yang menindihnya.

"Dasar gila!!!!!! Aku tak menyangka kau seperti ini. Kalau begini aku lebih baik tidur di sofa saja!" Sakura menyingkir dari hadapan Sasuke dan meninggalkannya yang sedang tertawa menang.

"GADIS BAKA!!!!!!!"

"PANTAT AYAM!!!!!!!"

Dengan kesal yang tak berujung Sakura menuju ke sofa coklat yang tak jauh dari ranjang Sasuke. Sofa yang sebenarnya cukup besar untuk seorang Sakura. Tapi Sakura tidak bisa begitu saja mengalah dan menerima kondisinya saat ini. Dia tetaplah perempuan.

Dan malam dingin di Spanyol itu berlalu dengan begitu menyedihkan untuk Sakura. Badan kecilnya harus puas dengan balutan gaun tidur setengah paha dan selimut tebal pemberian Sasuke lalu tidur di sofa. Sementara Sasuke tengah bermimpi indah dalam balutan selimut hangatnya hingga tak terasa bagian bawah basah seperti terkena noda ompol –orang dewasa-.

Keduanya sama-sama terlelap pada tempat yang berbeda. Sakura di sofa, dan Sasuke di ranjang tapi itu salah ketika Sasuke yang sedang bermimpi berjalan menuju sofa yang sedang ditiduri Sakura. Kesadarannya sudah sepenuhnya milik pengendali mimpi dan kini ia menarik selimut Sakura dan menimpahnya.

* * *

Musim dingin yang menggigil telah menyerang Spanyol sejak seminggu yang lalu. Membuat beberapa, oh tidak sebagian orang merasa lebih nyaman beraktifitas di balik selimut yang hangat. Gadis bermata emerald dengan rambut pink –Sakura- masih meringkuk dalam selimut tebalnya, paling tidak hingga dia menyadari ada seseorang yang memeluknya. Perlahan namun pasti akhirnya gadis itu bangkit dan alangkah kagetnya ia ketika melihat lelaki berambut seperti pantat ayam bermimpi ria di atas perutnya.

"GYAAAAAAAA…. Pantat ayam….. kenapa kau di sini?"

"Apa sih? Pagi-pagi sudah berisik!!!!!" Sasuke yang masih saja belum sadar sepenuhnya hingga tamparan Sakura sukses mendarat di pipi kanannya. Membangunkan Sasuke dari mimpi indah yang ia alami. Namun tamparan itu benar-benar ampuh hingga membantu Sasuke menyadari keadaan dirinya dan juga Sakura yang sedang tidak berbusana, sama sekali. Sasuke panik, tak sepanik Sakura yang merebut selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku semalam?"

"Bodoh!!!! Mana aku tahu? Aku semalam tidur di atas ranjang. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa tidur err- di atasmu."

"BOHONG!!!!!" Kali ini mata Sakura memerah dan basah. Ia menangis dalam tundukan lalu sesekali memandang Sasuke penuh harapan yang tak diinginkan.

"Kau menangis? Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke agak kebingungan dan mencoba menyentuh Sakura. Namun langsung ditepis oleh Sakura.

"Jangan sentuh aku lagi!!!!!! Bagaimana kalau aku hamil?" –deg- kata-kata itu menyerang jantung Sasuke. Ia tidak bisa mencerna kata HAMIL.

"…."

"…."

"…."

"Kenapa diam? Aku tanya bagaimana kalau aku hamil?"

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab."

"Apa?"

"Tuli ya? Aku akan menikahimu. PUAS!!!!!!????" Setelah itu Sasuke bangkit dari sofa lalu memakai celana dan kaosnya meninggalkan Sakura.

"Ah, aku tidak butuh pertanggungjawabanmu. Aku yakin kalau aku tak akan hamil oleh lelaki sepertimu. Aku yakin aku tidak akan mengandung anakmu. Aku juga tak mau hamil denganmu. Tapi…"

"Tapi apa?"

"Tapi kalau aku memang hamil, aku akan melahirkannya dan membesarkannya sendiri tanpa bantuan darimu. Siang ini aku mau kembali ke Jepang." Kata Sakura yang meninggalkan sofa dengan membawa selimut menutupi tubuhnya.

* * *

Bandara Spanyol yang Sakura datangi kemarin siang harus kembali didatanginnya dalam perjalanan ke Jepang untuk menenangkan pikiran setelah mendapatkan kecelakaan itu. Sasuke yang tak banyak berbuat apa-apa hanya mematung saat gadis asing yang ia temui kemarin tersenyum sinis kepadanya. Matanya pun terlihat begitu memancarkan rasa bersalah yang amat besar. Entah apa yang ia rasakan, hanya sesak yang tak mampu ia cerna sendiri. Sosok angkuh di depannya berdiri kaku sambil menenteng tas koper.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan sekarang?" Tanya Sakura ketus.

"Tidak ada."

"Begitu ya? Kalau begitu aku tidak akan mengkhawatirkan diriku yang kalau…" Sakura diam sesaat. "….hamil." Setelahnya ia mendecih. Sasuke kini menatapnya tajam dan sangat berat. Hatinya keruh untuk sekedar berbicara pada Sakura.

"Tapi aku percaya tidak akan sampai hamil."

"Aku berharap begitu, Sasuke. Karena kalau aku hamil, itu akan merepotkan dalam menyelesaikan skripsi terakhirku." Tukas Sakura datar.

15 menit setelahnya Sasuke dan Sakura sudah tak bertemu pandang. Keduanya sudah saling terpisah dan tak ingin berpandangan lagi. Pesawat yang dinaiki Sakura sudah mulai lepas landas. Sasuke? Pandangannya terhadap Sakura mengabur ketika mendapati pesawat telah jauh. 'Gadis aneh itu datang dan pergi dengan cepat'.

—**BERSAMBUNG—**

**Hai…… saya sangat bahagia!!!!!!!! Tahu kenapa? Karena saat ini banyak author baru… dan menciptakan sebuah karangan fiksi yang menurut saya adalah ide yang cemerlang. Saya jadi tambah bersemangat untuk membuat yang lebih bagus dan banyak lagi…..**

**Dan ini adalah fic ke 9 saya untuk memperingati satu bulanan saya di FFnet…. Hoho…. Terima kasih bagi anda yang sudah ikut ikut berpartisipasi dalam fic-fic saya…. Semangat untuk kita semua!!!!**

**Akhir paragraph –Mind to review?-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hoblaaaaa…..-nebarin confetti-… saya kembali setelah DUA hari terkapar karena flu... Fuh-fuh… eng? Ini chap 2-nya… selamat membaca. Warning di chap ini: So limit SasuSaku.**

**Saya bales review dulu, OKE?**

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan : **Saya rasa juga begitu, tapi tidur tidak tidur bagi saya Sasuke tetaplah berbahaya untuk Sakura (dirajam Sasu)… Thanks ya dah review! Ini lanjutannya.

**nuri-nuri : **Anda benar, Sasuke sleep walker… JELAS itu… kemungkinan nanti akan ada pihak-pihak sampai pihak kelima lho –banyak amat?- hehe Thanks ya dah review! Ini lanjutannya.

**Kasumi Yumaeda a.k.a Rii-chan : ** Haha…. Rated M???? boleh-boleh…. Tapi saya nggak janji lho!!!!!!!! Difave?? Oke… Thanks ya dah review! Ini lanjutannya.

**Naru-mania : ** Yups… saya sudah sebulanan di FFn –bangga?- Terima kasih atas pujiannya!!!! ^-^ Si Sasu itu orang Jepang, refers to "Dia seorang artis terkenal Jepang." Thanks ya dah review! Ini lanjutannya.

**Sasusaku_forever : **Baby proposal????? Saya baru tahu malah *Sasusaku sweatdropped* tapi sumpahlah saya bener2 baru tahu ada novel baby proposal –maaf saya ini kuper-…. Hehe… kalau urusan tanggung jawab, silahkan baca chap depan ya? –lho?-. Ah pokoknya begitulah, intinya ikuti saja jalan ceritanya per chap!!! =maksa-kicked-= Yasud, Thanks ya dah review! Ini lanjutannya.

**Shiho Kazuki : **Ho…. Thanks ya dah review! Ini lanjutannya.

**Haruchi Nigiyama : **Tentang kehamilan Sakura, ada di chap ini…. Tapi emang Sakuranya hamil kok, si Sasuke HEBAT ya? Cuma sekali langsung bisa mblendung, hahaha……-disemprot racun tikus- oke, Thanks ya dah review! Ini lanjutannya.

"**Black Rose" Cyne-chan : **Haha… blo'on ya? Maaf deh sudah membuat Sasuke anda jadi blo'on…. Thanks ya dah review! Ini lanjutannya.

**Risle-coe : **Oke bosh…. Thanks ya dah review! Ini lanjutannya.

**-**

**-**

**SATU TAHUN KEMUDIAN**

Pagi yang cerah, kicauan burung gereja mengisi suasana hangat kota seperti Kyoto. Orang Jepang selalu giat dalam bekerja. Mereka tak membuang waktu untuk sekedar mengobrol saja, mereka bekerja. Kyoto adalah salah satu kota yang tak mengenal waktu luang, semua yang ada di sana terjadwal dan padat akan aktiftas. Walau hari masih sangat pagi, toko-toko swalayan dekat wilayah perkantoran sudah buka untuk aktifitasnya. Kedai dan warung makanan lainnya pun sudah bersiap untuk melayani para pengunjung. Semua nampak bahagia menikmati pekerjaan dan kegiatan rutin itu.

Tak jauh dari arah jembatan Hi yang ada di dekat pusat kota Kyoto, seorang wanita sedang mengayuh sepedanya menuju sebuah kedai dango. Ia mengayuh sepeda itu dengan begitu semangat.

**CKIIIIITTT……**

Begitu direm, sepeda berhenti dan wanita itu turun bersamaan dengan membawa sebuah tas kecil. Ia lalu memasuki kedai dango dengan senyumannya yang sangat menawan, mencoba mencari-cari pemilik kedai itu.

"Paman Akimichi…." Serunya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang pria paruh baya dengan memakai celemek putih serta topi koki menghampiri wanita yang mencarinya. Seperti sudah sangat dekat, pria itu lalu menepuk pundak tamunya. "Hoi tuan putriku!!!! Pagi-pagi begini? Apa sudah mau berangkat?"

Wanita itu menoleh, lalu diangkatnya tas kecil miliknya dan tersenyum lalu berkata, "Benar Paman. Hari ini adalah penerimaan siswa baru, jadi mungkin aku agak sibuk." Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum dan meraih tas kecil yang terus dipegangi si wanita.

"Yosh!!!! Serahkan Yuhi padaku dan bekerjalah dengan giat, Sakura."

"Haha… terima kasih Paman."

"O.K. Nanti aku jemput dia, Ino yang akan menjaganya!!!!"

**Responsible**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Nona Biru Tua**

Bandara Kyoto. Tak banyak hal istimewa dari bandara Kyoto. Aktifitas di dalamnya sama dengan aktifitas di bandara manapun. Check in- check out, lepas-tinggal landas. Tak ada yang istimewa. Namun terkadang bandara Kyoto bisa menjadi begitu ramai seperti saat ini.

**CEPRET…CEPRET…CEPRET…**

Suara jepretan kamera dari para kameramen terdengar seiring berlalunya seorang sumber berita. Kilatan-kilatan lampu juga menambah sensasi silau keadaan ini. Dorong-mendorong, injak-menginjak, atau mungkin kericuhan berpadu menjadi satu hal yang mewarnai duna hiburan khususnya dunia para artis. Semua bisa terjadi di dunia hiburan. Paparazzi, cameramen, wartawan, dan juga reporter sudah bersiap-siap dari sejam yang lalu untuk menyambut seorang penting yang sedang meledak namanya di kancah hiburan. Bahkan ada beberapa wartawan yang nekat menyerobot giliran wawancara dengan menyodorkan mic dan tape recorder kepada seorang sumber berita meskipun orang itu masih dalam keadaan lelah.

"Uchiha Sasuke, bagaimana pendapat anda tentang kepulangan anda ke Jepang setelah tinggal di Spanyol lebih dari setahun?" Seorang wartawan berambut merah panjang mengaacungkan micnya ke arah Sasuke dengan –sangat- tidak sopan. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi dengan halus ketika memandang wartawan itu.

"Biasa-biasa saja. Aku ada urusan, minggir." Kilah Sasuke untuk setiap wawancara.

"Kami pernah mendengar rumor kalau Uchiha Corporation akan membuka cabang baru di Perancis. Apa benar itu Sasuke-san?" Pertanyaan lain terucap dari seorang wartawan berperching.

"Tanyakan saja kepada ayah atau kakakku." Jawabnya singkat dan terus berjalan menyeret koper.

Namanya juga wartawan, mereka tak pernah lelah dan pantang menyerah untuk mengejar suatu berita. Apapun akan dilakukan untuk BERITA. "Lalu apakah anda sudah menemukan pasangan hidup selama tinggal di Spanyol?" Tanya wartawan berambut merah lagi. Karena Sasuke terus diam, ia melontarkan pertanyaan kembali, "Dan kami dengar kalau keluarga Uchiha belum mendapat keturunan? Adakah keinginan dari Uchiha sendiri untuk segera menikahkan anda dengan model terkenal Shizune itu?" Kali ini Sasuke sudah pada klimaksnya, ia sudah memanas. Hampir saja ia mau memukul pada wartawan itu kalau saja tak ada Itachi yang menghalanginya.

"Hentikan!!!!!!"

"Lepaskan aku Kakak!"

"Sasuke, jangan terlalu kasar pada kakakmu sendiri." Tambah Hana yang baru muncul setelah bentakan Sasuke.

"Kak Hana tidak usah membela dia!!!"

"Sasuke!!!" Ucap Itachi dan Hana bersamaan.

**~~YYYYYYY~~**

"Harusnya Kakak tidak menahanku untuk memukul para wartawan itu." Sebuah mansion megah yang tadinya sepi dan tenang kini berubah menjadi ramai setelah Sasuke memasukinya. Barang-barang bawaan sudah terlebih dulu diurus pelayannya. Sasuke masih memasang wajah sebalnya pada Itachi. Berharap tidak akan menemukan kejadian seperti di bandara tadi. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua mansion itu. Sementara Hana yang tak mau terlalu banyak terlibat dalam urusan Sasuke pergi ke dapur yang letaknya jauh dari kamar Sasuke.

Itachi yang terlewat baik hanya tersenyum lalu menyusul Sasuke. "Sasu- harus berapa kali aku bilang kalau kau harus menjaga sikapmu di media masa."

"Tapi apa kau tidak melihat tingkah konyol mereka itu hah? Mereka memuakkan Kakak."

"Hahaha… namanya juga wartawan baka!"

"Jangan panggil aku baka!"

"Maaf-maaf Sasu-chan!!!!"

"Minggir jangan halangi jalanku!!!!!!"

"Ya Tuhan!!!!!! Kalian ini sudah besar kenapa masih bertengkar seperti anak kecil sih?" Seorang lelak berparas garang dengan sedikit kerutan di wajahnya tiba-tiba keluar dari sebuah pintu di dalam mansion itu. Matanya yang tajam seperti Sasuke dan Itachi terlihat seolah mengintimidasi.

"Ayah? Biasa, Sasu-chan butuh penenangan setelah shutting di Spanyol yang begitu lama. Dia agak sensitive dengan wartawan di Jepang." Jelas Itachi yang langsung ditanggapi dingin oleh Sasuke.

"Haaah.. Ya sudahlah, aku tahu kau masih sangat lelah Sasuke, istirahatlah untuk bersiap dalam acara pertunangan nanti malam." Sementara ayah mereka –Fugaku- hanya menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya memasuki ruangannya kembali.

Sasuke tak ingin memperpanjang perdebatan dengan Itachi, ia kembali diam dalam langkahnya. Ia mengutuk dalam hati atas tingkah kakaknya yang terlalu baik kepada media. Ia menaiki tangga yang melingkar dan akhirnya sampai di kamarnya lalu merebahkan tubuh.

"HUH….."

Itachi lagi-lagi tersenyum. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang tempat Sasuke merebah. "Hai Sasu…. Maaf ya? Gara-gara aku tidak bisa punya anak, kau yang terus diburu wartawan seperti tadi."

Sasuke menatap horror kakaknya lalu bangkit dari pembaringan. Ia duduk lalu beranjak untuk sekedar membuka jendela yang pengap akan udara segar di pagi hari. Matanya yang hitam menyorot tajam ke arah kepulan awan putih di langit. "Permohonan yang konyol." Jawabnya pelan namun cukup terdengar bagi Itachi.

Masih di tempat duduknya, Itachi merubah ekspresi menjadi lebih serius. "Hn. Aku sungguhan Sasu- aku benar-benar minta maaf. Karena aku ayah jadi menjodohkanmu demi mendapatkan cucu. Gara-gara aku yang tidak bisa punya anak kau jadi bulan-bulanan para wartawan gila untuk mencari berita tentang kemandulanku dan kondisi keluarga kita. Aku minta maaf." Dengan cepat Itachi bangkit dari duduknya lalu menghadap Sasuke sambil membungkuk memohon.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku." Sasuke memutar mata bosan, lalu meninggalkan Itachi yang masih membungkuk.

"Dasar kurang kerjaan," Desisnya, "Aku pulang ke Jepang bukan karena dirimu atau pertunangan bodoh itu. Ingat baik-baik! Bukan karena apapun. Mengerti?" Ujarnya datar.

Itachi bangun dari bungkuknya dan seolah mengamati tiap sorotan tajam adiknya itu. Perlahan Itachi mendekat pada Sasuke. Terus mendekat hingga akhirnya tubuh kekarnya memeluk erat Sasuke. "Kau tetap adikku." Tukasnya sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke sama sekali tidak membalasnya, ia malah terbatuk-batuk karena tepukan Itachi terlalu keras baginya.

"Uhuk-uhuk…. Baka hentikan." Omel Sasuke sambil berusaha mendorong Itachi hingga melepas pelukannya. Sasuke masih terbatuk-batuk dan mengatur napas.

"Ah, maaf ya?"

"Hn."

"Kau tahu?"

"Hn?"

"Kadang aku bersyukur memiliki adik sepertimu. Melebihi rasa syukurku menikahi Hana sekalipun." Ucapnya lalu meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di kamarnya. Sasuke terdiam sebentar setelah dirasa Itahi masih dekat dari pintu kamar. Ia memutar pandangannya ke arah sebuah peta kecil yang menggantung di dekat pintu kamar mandi.

"Jepang itu luas." Desisnya sebelum ia menjatuhkan diri di atas ranjang empuknya lalu memejamkan mata untuk waktu lama. Tidur.

**~~YYYYYYY~~**

Kedai dango berpapan nama "Akimichi" masih belum juga tutup meskipun hari sudah larut malam. Sepertinya penjaga kedai itu masih semangat berjualan. Di sana orang-orang masih begitu ramai mengantri untuk sebuah pelayanan.

"Paman Akimichi…. Tambah lagi ya tehnya?!" Ujar seorang pelanggan berambut kuning emas dari meja pembeli.

"Baiklah Temari. Kau tunggu saja di sana." Jawab sang pemilik kedai, Akimichi Chouza.

Setelah tiga menit, Chouza membawa beberapa tusuk dango ke pembelinya, Temari. Seperti biasa, ia tak langsung pergi setelah memberikannya melainkan duduk berbincang-bincang sebentar dengan tamunya. Chouza mengambil posisi berhadapan dengan Temari yang sedang lahap menggasak dangonya.

"Temari?" Ujar Chouza. "Pelan-pelan saja makannya."

"iyaua, Puamuwan…. Habwuisnya enak swekali duwango ini." Tutur Temari tidak jelas karena sedang mengunyah dango. "Iya Paman, habisnya enak sekali dango ini." Ulangnya setelah menelan dango.

Chouza menarik napas panjang. "Oiya, kau satu tempat kerja dengan Sakurakan?"

"Ya. Ada apa Paman?" Tanya Temari.

"Kenapa jam segini dia belum pulang juga?" Ujar Chouza yang terdengar cemas. Sementara Temari langsung tersenyum padanya setelah menyerutup tehnya.

"Haahh… Kalau tidak begitu darimana dia bisa mendapatkan uang untuk keperluan hidupnya dengan Yuhi, Paman? Oya, mana Yuhi sekarang?"

Spontan Chouza menepuk dahinya sendiri seperti teringat akan sesuatu. "Mati!!! Yuhi sedari tadi siang diajak Ino jalan-jalan."

"Apa? Kenapa belum pulang juga?" Temari juga ikut-ikutan kaget dan malah melototi Chouza.

"Dasar anak itu. "

"Apa tidak apa-apa Paman, kalau membiarkan Ino yang tidak suka bayi disuruh menjaga Yuhi? Aku khawatir justru Ino akan membuat Yuhi takut." Ujar Temari. Sementara Chouza hanya menggedikkan bahu lalu menatap Temari bingung.

**~~YYYYYYY~~**

Malam purnama yang indah menghiasi sebuah jendela besar di mansion Uchiha. Cahaya remang-remang itu perlahan menerobos sela dari jendela itu membuat rambut hitam kebiruan Sasuke terlihat menyerap cahaya. Garis wajah yang jelas seolah menambahkan suatu idiom ketampanan bocah Uchiha itu. Sasuke mengenakan setelan jas hitam dan kemeja putih dan sengaja membiarkan 2 kancing atasnya terbuka. Penampilan itu serasa melelehkan hati wanita yang mempesonakan dirinya. Benar-benar seorang lelaki metroseksual. Sasuke berjalan keluar dari kamarnya menuju sebuah tempat yang sangat tak ia senangi.

Mansion Uchiha yang aslinya sudah luar biasa itu kini semakin mewah berhiaskan berbagai aksesoris seperti bunga-bunga dan beberapa jamuan berjejer di tepian kolam renang. Lilin-lilin juga turut andil dalam keglamouran kolam renang itu, terapung dalam sebuah wadah kecil yang dipinggirnya diletakkan bungan kamboja putih. Rupanya ada acara istimewa yang tengah dilakukan pada malam ini. Terlihat para tamu dan wartawan sudah memasuki mansion dengan tenang. Uchiha Fugaku dan istrinya, Uchiha Mikoto menyambut tamu mereka dengan ramah tamah. Dan, keramahtamahan itu sesaat mulai terkalahkan dengan suara riuh tepuk tangan dari para tamu setelah sang pemilik acara keluar muncul di tengah pesta.

Sasuke menghampiri kedua orang tuanya, Itachi, juga Hana. Keempatnya menatap Sasuke penuh harapan. Namun, tidak dengan Sasuke. Sasuke terus melipat wajahnya dan masih pelit akan senyuman.

"Sasuke, berbahagialah!!! Hari ini adalah pertunanganmu dengan Shizune. Wah, kau memang selalu tampan seperti biasanya ya?" Kata Fugaku

"Hn." Sasuke hanya berdehem membalas kalimat ayahnya yang dirasa tidak penting.

"Sasuke, keluarga Shizune sudah datang." Seru Hana ketika melihat rombongan keluar besar Shizune memasuki arena pesta.

Shizune, seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek sangat canti dengan gaunnya yang berwarna merah ditambah high heels yang senada dengan gaun. Sentuhan make up natural berpartisipasi dalam kecantikannya. Benar-benar wanita yang sempurna. Shizune datang dengan beberapa orang, mereka adalah seorang lelaki berambut pirang panjang, dan seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih sangat cantik berwarna mata merah menyala. Ketiganya langsung menghampiri keluarga Uchiha dengan iringan kilatan kamera.

**CEPRET…CEPRET…CEPRET…**

"Selamat malam, Paman Fugaku, Bibi Mikoto." Ucap lelaki berambut kuning tadi.

"Selamat malam Deidara, wah kau mendandani adikmu dengan sempurna ya malam ini?"Ujar Mikoto yang sedikit mencuri pandang ke arah Sasuke.

"Haha…. Terima kasih Bibi atas pujiannya. Oya, Sasuke setelah pertunangan ini apa kau tetap akan kembali ke Spanyol." Kali ini Sasuke mau tidak mau turut berbicara untuk menghormati calon kakak iparnya itu.

"Hn. Bukan urusanmu." Jawabnya singkat. Melihat itu, Itachi dan Hana justru terkikik geli. Keduanya sepertinya senang menyaksikan Deidara mendapat perlakuan tidak mengenakkan dari Sasuke.

"Hihi… Memang enak?" Desis Itachi yang hampir tidak terdengar kecuali oleh Hana.

"Oh ya, Sasuke setelah menikah dengan Shizune nanti kau mau punya anak berapa?" Kali ini wanita bermata merah –yang ternyata ibu Shizune- itu yang memulai dialog dan langsung mendapat deathglare dari Hana.

"Sudahlah Ibu…" Tegur Shizune.

"Percaya diri sekali, seperti aku sudah pasti akan menikahi Shizune." Tukas tajam Sasuke yang sukses membuat Hana tertawa lepas.

Semuanya yakin, kalau keadaan itu sangat tidak menyenangkan mengingat mereka akan segera berbesanan. Akhirnya Fugaku mengambil inisiatif untuk segera memulai acara pertukaran cincin Sasuke-Shizune. Ia menaiki podium dan mengambil mic sebagai pengeras suara.

**NGIIIIIINGGGG……**

"Eghem, hadirin yang terhomat…. Akan segera kita mulai acara pertunangan putra saya yang kedua, Uchiha Sasuke dengan putri kedua keluarga Kurenai, Shizune…." Suara tepuk tangan mendominasi ruangan itu, kilatan lampu kamera mulai bergantian berkedip ketika Shizune dengan tampang yang begitu lembut dan bahagia menaiki podium bersama wajah malas Sasuke. Secara fisik mereka sangat serasi, namun akan berbeda ketika kau mengamati mereka dari hati keduanya.

Fugaku sedikit menyingkir dalam membimbing pemakaian cincin SasuShizu. Dengan wajah yang sumringah, ia memulai acara. "Nah, sekarang Sasuke pakaiakan cincin yang kau bawa ke jari manis Shizune setelah itu gentian Shizune yang memasangkan cincin ke jari manis Sasuke, mengerti?" Keduanya tidak menjawab Fugaku. Sasuke membuka tempat cincin yang terbalut bludru merah dan mengeluarkan sebuah cincin emas putih bermata berlian. Sasuke memegang tangan kiri Shizune. Cincin itu didekatkan ke jari manis Shizune perlahan-lahan hingga ujung jari manis Shizune dapat menyentuh cincin, namun….

"TOLONG JANGAN DITERUSKAN!!!!!!!!"

Spontan semua mata tertuju pada sumber suara yang berdiri di ambang pintu keluar. Sosok wanita berambut pirang panjang yang sexy sedang menggendong bayi, itulah sumber suara tadi. Perlahan wanita itu berjalan mendekati keluarga Uchiha, Fugaku lebih tepatnya. Raut wajahnya tidak mudah ditebak, antara marah, senang, dan sedih.

"Tuan Uchiha, anda menginginkan keturunan bukan?" Tanya wanita sexy itu.

"Be-benar… Siapa anda?" Tanya Fugaku ragu.

"Hah, namaku tidak penting tapi kalau anda memaksa perkenalkan, aku Yamanaka Ino pemilik toko bunga terkenal di Kyoto yang letaknya bersebelahan dengan kedai dango Akimichi." Tukasnya panjang lebar membiarkan orang yang mendengarkannya mau muntah.

Fugaku sweatdropped, "Lalu apa kepentingan anda mengacaukan pesta pertunangan anak kami?"

"Hei, kedatangnku kemari demi kebaikan keluarga ini. Kudengar kalian membutuhkan keturuanan bukan? nah, sekarang aku bawa seorang bayi dari salah seorang anakmu." Kalimat Ino disambut dengan mata menuju Itachi. Deathglare pun bersarang di mata Hana. Semua bungkam, termasuk Sasuke yang agak heran mendengar penuturan Ino.

"Kau selingkuh Itachi-kun?" Tanya Hana dengan nada yang sangat marah.

"Bu-bu-kan!!!!!!" Kilah Itachi gugup.

"Hei Itachi, kau tak pernah bilang kalau wanita ini istrimu?" Tanya Fugaku innocent.

"Ayah dengarkan aku, aku tak mengenal wanita sexy ini dan juga bayi yang ia gendong." Bela Itachi.

"Maaf Tuan Uchiha Fugaku, tapi putra anda yang saya maksud bukan Itachi-san, melainkan putra bungsu anda, Uchiha Sasuke."

"APA??????" Ujar semuanya bersamaan temasuk Shizune, Deidara, dan juga Kurenai, berikut para hadirin dan wartawan yang semakin cepat menuliskan kalimat di note mereka.

"A-apaan ini? Hei Ino, aku tak pernah mengenalmu jadi buat apa kau mengada-ada cerita kalau aku menghamilimu." Tanya Sasuke marah, sementara wartawan kembali mencatat.

"Dengar ya Uchiha Sasuke, aku tidak bilang kalau aku ibu dari anak ini." Jawab Ino, Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi, Hana melototi keduanya.

"Lalu siapa ibu bayi ini? Kau ini wanita gila yang sangat mengidolakanku atau bagaimana sih?" Shizune, Deidara, Kurenai speechless

""HARUNO SAKURA!!!!! Kau ingat wanita yang kau hamili setahun lalu di sebuah kamar hotel mewah di Spanyol?"

"A-apa?" Sasuke bengong tak mengerti apa-apa yang barusan Ino katakan. Keluarganya juga masih melototi Ino dan Sasuke, Pihak besan masih tetap speechless, dan wartawan mencatat hasil pendengaran dan penglihatan mereka.

**-BERSAMBUNG-**

**Uah….. ending chapter yang aneh. Anehkah? Terserah, yang penting titik temu masalahnya sudah ketahuan. Hihi…. Oya, bonus synopsis chap 3:**

"Paman Akimichi!!!! Kata Temari, Yuhi belum pulang juga ya?!!!" Tukas Sakura ketika mendatangi kedai dango Chouza.

"Kau yakin? Lalu siapa bayi yang sedang digendong Uchiha Sasuke ini?" Tanya Chouza sambil menunjuk Sasuke yang sedang menimang-nimang bayi Sakura, atau bayi mereka berdua.

"Kau? Mau apa kau dengan bayiku Sasuke?"

"Bayi kita! Dia juga anakku. Menikahlah denganku."

"Tidak mau."

**YUHU……. Akhir kemauan, REVIEW please??????**


	3. Chapter 3

**Eghem, SAYA KEMBALI OIIIIIIIII –tereak-tereak pake TOA mushola skul-**

**Setelah beberapa hari bergelut dengan watu dan pelajaran, akhirnya CHAP 3 UPDATE… senangnya… Oke, daripada anda semuanya mules, mending ikuti saya bales review….:**

**Sasusaku_forever :** Iya, ini sudah update kok. Thanks reviewnya!

**'Natsumi' Uotani Ruo**** : **Iya, Itachi kasian ya? Hehe…. Terima kasih, ini lanjutannya

**Furu-pyon** : Kronologinya??? Ya begitu…. Encer ide gimana Fur? Orang saya ja udah sering telat update, hehe…. Tapi makasih udah review ya???  
**KuroShiro6yh : **M-nya masih di awing-awang, jadi belum bisa dipastikan kapan… jadi, ikuti terus cerita ini!!! –ngarep- oke, ini lanjutannya thanks dah review.  
**Cekisa Amuz :** Hehe… M-nya masih di awing-awang Jenk…. Jadi nggak tahu kapan mau dimunculin.. tapi saya usahakan. Sementara ini Haruno Yuhi dulu, besok kalau udah nikah jadi Uchiha Yuhi. ini lanjutannya thanks dah review.  
**Chiwe-SasuSaku : **Eghem, maaf SasuSaku di sini belum banyak. Saya usahakan setelah ini akan dibanyakin SasuSaku. ini lanjutannya thanks dah review.  
**Nakamura Kumiko-chan :** Wondeful life?????? –berlagak sok mikir- maaf saya lupa-lupa ingat dengan dorama itu, mirip ya? He… mungkin saya memang ditakdirkan untuk menulis ulang ceritanya tanpa izin. ini lanjutannya thanks dah review.  
**Murasaki Hana : **Hyaaa….. Fic anda yang judulnya Hana Kanzashi itu juga mirip PLEK sama fic saya yang belum dipublish….. mungkin anda benar, kita punya ikatan batin…. ini lanjutannya thanks dah review.  
**kakkoii-chan : **Heran ya ada Shizune? Soalnya saya bosen dengan Karin –hehe- untuk jadi saingan Sakura, saya kepengen ada sensi baru di fic buatan saya. ini lanjutannya thanks dah review.  
**Sora Chand : **Yapz.. ini lanjutannya thanks dah review.  
**Ariizhu Usagi :** Iya-iya… ini lanjutannya thanks dah review.  
**nuri-nuri : **Wah… bersemangat sekali……. Jawaban anda ada di chap ini. ini lanjutannya thanks dah review.  
**TheIceBlossom :** -terharu- anda sudah bela-belain curi waktu belajar hanya untuk review fic saya… hikz.. saya juga bela-belain nyolong jam MTK buat publish fic ini. ini lanjutannya thanks dah review.  
**Liya anak baik..:** Liya anak baik, baik lagi kalau ikutin terus fic saya ini *berharap* ini lanjutannya thanks dah review.

**Haruchi Nigiyama**** : **Hho…. Iya beginilah, saya juga bercita-cita memiliki kemampuan mengagetkan seperti author GnK… ini lanjutannya thanks dah review.  
**Windflower-Amethys : **Hehe.. penasaran ya? Jawabannya di chap depan. ini lanjutannya thanks dah review.  
**.lost : **Oke bosh… ini lanjutannya thanks dah review.  
**''Black Rose'' Cyne_chan : **Syukurlah anda tidak mempermasalahkan Sasuke, -lega- terima kasih banyak lho Cyne-chan…. ini lanjutannya thanks dah review.  
**Naru-mania : **Saya sarankan anda jangan terlalu banyak berharap dari author laknat seperti saya ini, soalnya saya bisa kapan saja mengecewakan anda, dan saya akan terus mencoa lebih baik lagi. ini lanjutannya thanks dah review.  
**ka hime cullen :** Respon mereka ada di chap ini. ini lanjutannya thanks dah review.

**Huwahhh… selesai bales reviewnya…… yuk kita masuk ke dalam ceritanya!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Malam hari di Kyoto sangat dingin, apalagi di dalam sebuah kereta. Seorang wanita muda duduk di bagian kiri kereta dengan sebuah mantel tebal dan syal merah maroon melilit lehernya. Pandangan wanita itu melesat pada sebuah stasiun kereta yang ada di ujung mata, namun itu bukan stasiun tujuannya. Matanya lalu sedikit terpejam setelah menderukan hawa panasnya dalam tubuh, membuat kaca jendela kereta itu mengembun. Lalu ia mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari dalam dompet lalu mengecupnya berulang kali hingga ia tersenyum manis berbicara dengan foto itu, foto seorang bayi perempuan.

"Haah… Hari yang melelahkan. Iyakan Yuhi-chan?" Katanya tetap dengan senyuman manis. "Kau tahu? Ibu sangat menyayangimu. Ibu akan melakukan apapun untukmu. Ibu janji."

Trrrtt… Trrrtt… Handphone wanita itu bergetar dan segera ia angkat.

"_Sakura?"_ Ucap seseorang dari seberang telephone.

"Iya ada apa Temari?" Tanya wanita itu.

"_Yuhi belum pulang juga Sakura, kau dimana sekarang?" _

"Belum pulang bagaimana,? Kau jangan bercanda tentang Yuhi padaku! Tadi pagi ia kutitipkan kepada Paman Chouza dan Nona centil Ino." Kecamnya agak kasar, panik mungkin.

"_Aku juga tahu itu dari Paman Chouza. Tapi dia bilang kalau Ino mengajaknya pergi sedari siang tadi dan belum pulang juga sekarang."_

"Demi Tuhan, Temari. Kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan Yuhi aku akan menuntut wanita itu."

"_Hei tenanglah!!!!! Aku menelephonemun hanya ingin meminta cepat ke kedai Paman Chouza dan mencari Yuhi, bukan malah mengutuk orang, mengerti!!!!!"_

"Ah terserahlah!!!!! Aku sedang di kereta sekarang. Maafkan aku."

"_Hn. Kau itu selalu begini, ya sudah, aku dan Paman Chouza akan men—"_

Tut…tut…. Tut…tut….

"Yuhi…… "

**ZZZZRRRRRAAAASSSSSHHHHH**

"….Ah, hujan?"

**Responsible**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Nona Biru Tua**

Limousine melesat, melewati rerintikan hujan di kegelapan malam. Di dalamnya ada lima orang yang bungkam tak mau angkat bicara. Kelimanya masih larut dengan kejadian sebelum duduk di jok Limousine ini. Sasuke yang duduk di samping Itachi –yang menyetir mobil- terus melempar pandangannya ke rintikan hujan di luar jendela sedangkan Itachi, Hana, Fugaku dan Mikoto menatap dirinya dengan hati-hati agar tidak ketahuan. Dan ketika Sasuke menyadari tingkah keluarganya, ia membentak. "APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN????????" Teriakan itu sukses membuat keempatnya speechless. Sasuke masih belum bisa melupakan hal konyol yang dilakukan keluarganya beberapa waktu lalu sebelum mereka membatalkan pertunangan itu.

**FLASHBACK**

"Maaf Tuan Uchiha Fugaku, tapi putra anda yang saya maksud bukan Itachi-san, melainkan putra bungsu anda, Uchiha Sasuke."

"APA??????" Ujar semuanya bersamaan temasuk Shizune, Deidara, dan juga Kurenai, berikut para hadirin dan wartawan yang semakin cepat menuliskan kalimat di note mereka.

"A-apaan ini? Hei Ino, aku tak pernah mengenalmu jadi buat apa kau mengada-ada cerita kalau aku menghamilimu." Tanya Sasuke marah, sementara wartawan kembali mencatat.

"Dengar ya Uchiha Sasuke, aku tidak bilang kalau aku ibu dari anak ini." Jawab Ino, Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi, Hana melototi keduanya.

"Lalu siapa ibu bayi ini? Kau ini wanita gila yang sangat mengidolakanku atau bagaimana sih?" Shizune, Deidara, Kurenai speechless

"HARUNO SAKURA!!!!! Kau ingat wanita yang kau hamili setahun lalu di sebuah kamar hotel mewah di Spanyol?"

"A-apa?" Sasuke bengong tak mengerti apa-apa yang barusan Ino katakan. Keluarganya juga masih melototi Ino dan Sasuke, pihak besan masih tetap speechless, dan wartawan terus mencatat hasil pendengaran dan penglihatan mereka.

"Ya!!!!! Sakura!!!! Sahabatku!!! Kau yang memperkosanya!!! Dan dia melahirkan bayi perempuan cantik seperti ini." Tukas Ino lalu menyodorkan bayi yang ia gendong pada Sasuke. Akhirnya Sasuke menggendong bayi sodoran Ino dengan gugup. Wajarlah, baru pertama kali menggendong seorang bayi.

"K-k-kau ???" Ucap Sasuke gugup yang bermaksud berbicara dengan Ino.

"Apa? Sebaiknya kau menemui Sakura di rumahnya di daerah perbatasan!" Perintahnya. Sementara Sasuke masih terlihat begitu shock, ia tak mampu membantah ataupun melarikan diri dari situasi itu. Tak seperti Sasuke biasanya yang mampu menepis semua gossip dirinya dengan mulus, mungkin karena itu benar. Hei, Sasuke tidak memperkosa Sakura, sungguh. Saat ini, Sasuke benar-benar terpojok. Ia tak habis pikir kenapa tak ada pihak keluarganya yang membantu atau menanyakan kebenaran berita itu. _'Ayo Kak Itachi, tanyakan dan sanggah bahwa itu tidak benar!!!!_' teriaknya dalam hati. Tapi nihil. Orang yang diharapkannya hanya diam mematung.

"Eghem." Deheman Fugaku memecah ketegangan keduanya. Sasuke beralih pandang pada ayahnya yang –jarang sekali- bijaksana. 'Ayahku _yang paling keren, sekali ini saja tolonglah aku.'_ Rontanya yang lagi-lagi dalam hati. "Eghem, begini Nona Ino dan Sasuke—" Kalimat Fugaku tertahan membuat Sasuke semakin berharap. '_Ayahku…_.' Rintih Sasuke. "—kami semua akan datang ke kediaman Haruno Sakura, ibu dari bayi ini dan mungkin juga bisa disebut sebagai lamaran."

"APA?????" Kali ini keluarga besan yang berteriak heboh.

"Ba-ba-bagaimana bisa Paman Fugaku? Adik saya inikan calon istrinya Sasuke!!!!!????" Bantah Deidara heboh, sedangkan Kurenai melongo aneh dan Shizune malah terlihat shock dan speechless.

"Baru juga calon! Kalau Haruno Sakura dan Shizune diibaratkan sebagai dua orang tentara militer, maka pangkat Haruno Sakura itu letnan, sedangkan Shizune masih seorang prajurit biasa. Secara Haruno Sakura sudah mampu memberikan keluarga Uchiha cucu. Itu lebih terasa bagi keluarga ini. Dan oh ya, untuk para wartawan tolong TULIS di berita kalian kalau pertunangan malam ini DIBATALKAN." Tuturnya enteng dan membuat pihak besan uring-uringan ketika meninggalkan pesta.

"Ayah?" Gumam Sasuke. Sesaat Fugaku menatap anaknya lembut.

"Ada apa? Ayo, kita temui calon istrimu." Katanya. "Dan untuk Nona Ino, anda bisa jalan duluan dan sebagai penunjuk arah, nanti supir kami yang akan mengantarkan anda." Lanjutnya pada Ino, sementara Hana, Itachi, dan Mikoto masih terdiam bukan karena shock atau apa bahkan wajah ketiganya cerah menyeruah.

"Saya jalan dulu ya semua, eh Sasuke maaf," Kalimat Ino tertahan karena langsung mendapat deathglare dari Sasuke.

"Apa?" Bentak Sasuke.

"Bayinya, aku mau menggendong bayinya. Berikan padaku. Oh ya, jam segini Sakura belum pulang, jadi kalian bisa datang dulu ke kedai dango di sebelah tokoku." Dengan cepat Sasuke menyodorkan bayi yang ia gendong pada Ino dengan hati-hati. Lalu Ino meninggalkan tempat pesta gagal itu diiringi seorang pegawai berseragam supir. Sementara keluarga Uchiha masih saling berpandangan setelah memerintahkan semua tamu dan wartawan meninggalkan mansion dengan cara terhormat.

"Apalagi sekarang?" Desah Sasuke pada keluarganya.

"Baka!! Ya ke tempat calon istrimu. Kau, ayah, ibu dan Hana naik Limousineku saja, biar cepat aku yang menyetir." Tutur Itachi dan disertai anggukan setuju dari semua minus Sasuke. Sasuke bukan menolak atau meronta, tapi masih shock –respon lambat-.

**END of FLASHBACK**

**WWWWESSSSSSSS**

Limousine terpacu menyambar rintikan hujan yang membesar menandakan hujan semakin lebat. Jalanan sudah tidak terlalu padat seperti waktu siang, apalagi saat ini sedang hujan, tak sedikit orang yang tidur di rumah. Keadaan masih belum cair dengan bentakan Sasuke tadi. Keempatnya speechless mendadak.

"Siapkan wajah kalian karena wanita itu pasti menolak." Serunya dari jok depan.

"Yakin sekali kau Sasuke?!" Balas Fugaku, tetapi Sasuke terlalu tidak peduli dan kembali ke posisinya semula menghadap luar jendela.

"Sasu-chan?" Seru Mikoto dari jok belakang membuat Sasuke berbalik dan menghadap ibunya.

"Ada apa Bu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kau hebat!"

"Eh?"

**~~YYYYYYY~~**

**CEKLEK….**

"YUHI, INO" Teriak Temari dan Chouza bersamaan setelah mematikan sambungan telephone dengan Sakura. Mata mereka membulat ketika melihat sosok Ino yang berbadan indah sedang menggendong seorang bayi. Temari menghentikan rasa kegetnya dan menghampiri Ino yang bertampang innocent.

"BODOH!! Kemana saja kau?" Bentak Temari, sementara Ino hanya pasenyum-senyum sambil menepuk-nepuk pantat bayi yang ia gendong –Yuhi-

"Hehe…."

"Jangan tertawa seperti itu Ino! Aku dan Paman Chouza sudah khawatir setengah mati gara-gara kau menghilang membawa Yuhi tanpa kenal waktu." Omel Temari masih berlanjut. Sementara Chouza kembali ke bilik lain untuk melayani para tamunya di sana. Ino masih menyimpan seringai jahatnya pada Temari yang sudah berapi-api ingin melahap makhluk yang hampir serupa dengan dirinya. –warna rambut lhoh-

"Ma-maafkan aku Temari. Aku hanya ingin membantu Sakura saja kok." Spontan Temari mengangkat alisnya yang seolah bermaksud mengatakan kau-ini-bicara-apa-bodoh?

"Membantu apa? Kau hanya membuat kami khawatir." Kali ini Temari sudah mulai meredakan emosinya dan duduk di kursi di dekatnya disusul oleh Ino.

"Eghem, aku membawa Yuhi menemui ayahnya."

"APA????" Pekikkan Temari yang sangat keras hampir membuat Ino lupa kalau sedang menggendong Yuhi karena mau menutup telinga dengan kedua tangannya. Belum hilang rasanya emosi pada wanita itu kini ia harus menerima desakan kaget yang luar biasa. "A-a-pa mak-sudmu Ino?" Sambungnya tergagap.

"Kau ini tuli atau apa sih? Aku membawa Yuhi menemui Sasuke di rumahnya." Jawabnya enteng sambil mencomot dango di depan matanya.

"Aku tahu kalau kau membawa Yuhi menemui Sasuke, tapi apa maksudmu memberi tahu Sasuke dan keluarganya tentang Sakura dan Yuhi? Bodoh! Bagaimana kalau Sakura tahu hal ini dan dia bisa mengamuk padamu Ino!!!!!!"

"Hah, kau pikir aku peduli dengan marahnya wanita itu? Kau saja yang tidak tahu penderitaan menjaga seorang bayi 24 jam tanpa digaji. Itu sangat mengurangi waktuku tahu!!!!!" Ujar Ino dengan wajah yang masih sangat tenang. Matanya yang kebiruan menyorot pada mata Temari yang teru-terusan meluapkan deathglare. Sedetik kemudian, Temari yang horror uring-uringan di depan Ino.

"ITUKAN MEMANG TUGASMU SEBAGAI SAHABATNYA! KALAU AKU JADI SEPERTIMU, SIAPA YANG AKAN MENGGANTIKANKU MENGAJAR DI SD KONOHA DENGAN MURID YANG SEPERTI SETAN ITU HAH???????"

"Te-te-tapi aku juga mau bersenang-senang dong, Temari." Lagi-lagi jawabnya enteng meskipun agak tergagap setelah menerima kacakan pinggang Temari.

"Aaaaahhhh…. Aku tak mengerti dengan pikiranmu itu. Tahu begitu aku akan melarang Sakura menceritakan semua yang ia alami kepadamu kalau jadinya begini." Keluh Temari sambil menepuk pelan dadanya. Ia perhatikan Ino diam sebentar lalu berbicara.

"Huuhhh…. Begini ya, aku sudah memperhitungkan positive-negativenya, jadi kau tidak perlu memarahiku seperti ini, mengerti?" Well, Temari mengangkat alis kirinya dan berarti hembusan napas kesal dilakukan Ino sekarang.

"Kau ini seperti baru mengenal Sakura tadi sore saja, Temari. Dengar ya, sejak ayah dan ibu Sakura meninggal beberapa tahun lalu ia tidak punya keluarga dan ---"

"Diskip sajalah, aku sudah tahu kok!" potong Temari seenaknya.

"Reader belum tahu bodoh!!!"

"Terserah deh." Sambung Temari dan Ino melanjutkan penjelasannya yang sangat rumit.

"Hm…. Sejak orang tuanya meninggal Sakura selalu melakukan semua sendiri. Oke kalau hanya mengurus dirinya sendiri. Oke kalau hanya kuliah. Oke kalau hanya menjaga rumah peninggalan orang tuanya. Tapi sekarang ia tidak sendiri, ia punya Yuhi yang harus dibesarkan dan dijaga, tanggung jawabnya tak hanya terpaku pada diri sendiri dan rumah, juga Yuhi. Kau tak pernah berpikir bagaimana kalau Yuhi besar dan membutuhkan banyak biaya pendidikan heh?"

Temari belum kehabisan kosa kata rupanya, ia sudah bersiap-siap membalas uraian penjelasan dari Ino. "Bukan tidak mungkin Sakura tidak menikahkan? Ada banyak cara menolong kehidupannya tanpa harus memberitahukan Sasuke tentang kehamilan Sakura dan juga Yuhi." Terangnya.

"Dan bukan tidak mungkin kalau lelaki yang akan melamar Sakura urung karena status Yuhi sebagai anaknya. Kau lupa menghitung berapa jumlah penolakan lelaki terbaik yang sudah kita jodohkan pada Sakura beberapa minggu ini?"

"Tap—"_-tok-tok-tok-_

Kalimat Temari tertahan ketika terdengar ketukan pintu dari bilik sebelah, tamu Chouza mungkin. Temari tak ambil pusing ia lalu meneruskan kalimat nya yang tertahan.

"Tapi itu bukan alasan yang tepat sudah ke kediaman Uchiha seenakmu saja. Kau juga harus mengkonfirmasikan ini semua padaku khususnya Sakura."

"Kalau aku memberitahukannya dulu pada Sakura, kemungkinan Yuhi tidak akan mengetahui ayah kandungnya, SELAMANYA!!! Kau tak pernah berpikir apa seandainya Yachiru bernasib sama seperti Yuhi?" Tanya Ino membalik keadaan, sekarang ia yang berapi-api sementara Temari speechless mendadak.

"K-k-kau?! Shikamaru bukan Sasuke ya! Ingat itu, Shikamaru tidak pernah sama dengan aktor terkenal seperti Sasuke itu. Jadi jangan samakan suamiku dengan Sasuke, mengerti?"

Dengan kalimat Temari itu, berarti berakhirlah aura api di kedua wanita pirang itu. Keduanya menghela napas lelah dan kembali ke alam pikiran masing-masing. Beberapa detik setelahnya, muncullah Chouza dari bilik sebelah. "Kalian berdua, kemarilah!" Perintah Chouza.

"Ada apa Paman?" Tanya Temari.

"Sudahlah kemari saja, ada beberapa orang yang kuanggap perlu kalian temui." Sejurus kemudian Temari dan Ino –plus Yuhi- menuju bilik Chouza yang dimaksudkan. Mereka masih tetap saling diam dan saling pandang. Temari merasa dirinya begitu malas untuk berjalan di samping seseorang yang baru saja ia maki-maki. Dan perasaan itu terbawa sampai saat ini. Paling tidak sampai ia membulatkan bola mata setelah mengetahui siapa-siapa yang dimaksud Chouza.

"Kalian?" Tanya Temari heran.

**~~YYYYYYY~~**

**GGGRAAABBBBBBB…….**

Pintu kereta telah tertutup seutuhnya. Para penumpang juga sudah keluar dari kereta seluruhnya. Mungkin hanya Sakura saja yang masih berdiri di dekat stasiun. Ia berlari untuk mencari tempat berteduh dan sebuah taxi yang melewati stasiun tempatnya berhenti.

"Taxi…." Teriaknya, dan sebuah taxi berwarna dominasi jingga berhenti tepat di depan Sakura. Sakura tak banyak buang waktu lalu memasuki taxi tersebut. "Pak, tolong antarkan aku ke kedai dango Akimichi di daerah perbatasan kota ya?!" Sambungnya.

"Baik Nona." Seru supir taxi dan diikuti deru mesin lalu tancap gas.

**~~YYYYYYY~~**

Temari masih tetap membelalakkan matanya ketika mengetahui siapa tamu yang Chouza maksud. Sementara Ino pasenyum-senyum lagi sambil menepuk-nepuk pantat Yuhi yang saat ini tengah tertidur di pelukannya.

"U-U-chi-ha?" Kata Temari tergagap.

"Selamat malam?" Sapa Hana yang berdiri di samping Itachi. "Anda juga sahabatnya Sakura ya?" Sambungnya mencoba mengembalikan kesadaran Temari yang membuyar.

"Se-se-lamat malam. Benar saya sahabat Sakura, kalian mau apa kemari?" Tanya Temari agak kikuk.

"Perkenalkan, saya Uchiha Fugaku, dari ujung kiri anda: Hana menantu saya, Itachi anak sulung saya, Mikoto istri saya, dan di samping saya ini adalah putra bungsu saya yang paling 'hebat' UCHIHA SASUKE. Kedatangan kami kemari ingin melamar Haruno Sakura, ehm saudara –"

"Temari. Namanya Temari Tuan Fugaku." Sela Ino memotong kalimat Fugaku.

"Oh ya, saudara Temari. Apakah kami bisa menemui Haruno sekarang ju—"

"TIDAK!!!!!" Lagi-lagi kalimat Fugaku terpotong, dan kali ini oleh Temari. Spontan semua menoleh ke arah Temari. "Tidak sebelum Ino menjelaskan semua ini kepadaku."

"Kenapa lagi sih? Memang aku yang memberitahukan rumah Sakura dan kedai ini kok supaya Sakura bisa menikah secepatnya." Jelas Ino pada Temari yang kembali berapi-api.

"Eghem, Nona Ino bisa tolong serahkan Yuhi pada Sasuke? Biar dia saja yang menggendong anaknya." Tiba-tiba Itachi menyela perang dingin Ino-Temari sebelum akhirnya mendapat deathglare dari Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Ini Sasuke." Ino menyerahkan Yuhi pada Sasuke. Sasuke masih sangat kikuk menerima tubuh mungil Yuhi yang sedang tertidur. Mungil? Itu memang ukuran untuk bayi berumur sekitar tiga bulankan? Meskipun sulit, Sasuke pun sedikit dapat melakukannya. Ia menggendong Yuhi dengan hati-hati. Pandangannya jatuh pada warna rambut dan garis wajah Yuhi yang tak bisa dipungkiri kalau ia memanglah keturunan Uchiha. _'Anakku cantik juga ya?'_ Batin Sasuke.

"Jadi, dimana Sakura sekarang nona-nona?" Tanya Fugaku pada dua nona cantik pirang di dekat mereka.

"Dia masih belum pulang juga." Jawab Temari ketus. "Atau mungkin sedang menuju ke—"

**BRAKKKKK**

"Paman Chouza!!!! Kata Temari, Yuhi belum pulang juga ya?!!!"

-

-

-

Semua pandangan tertuju pada sumber suara yang memotong kalimat Temari. Seorang wanita cantik yang menggunakan seragam guru dengan rambut merah mudanya yang dibiarkan tergerai sampai pinggang. Ia terpaku di atas lantai pijakannya, tak mampu bergerak lebih banyak ketika mendapati sosok lelaki yang –amat- ia kenal. Potongan rambut raven hitam kebiruan dengan mata berwarna batu onyx. Lelaki itu menguras hampir seluruh sisa tenaganya hari ini. Sangat melelahkan.

Wanita itu, Sakura. Ia mulai menggerakkan kakinya untuk sekedar mendekatkan diri pada sekelompok orang yang tengah memandangi dirinya. Di matanya, tak ada bayangan apapun yang terbentuk karena semuanya telah ia tepiskan jauh-jauh sebelum hari ini.

"Kau yakin? Lalu siapa bayi yang sedang digendong Sasuke ini?" Tanya Chouza pada Sakura meyakinkan sekaligus mencairkan suasana tegang di antara mereka semua.

Sakura mendekati Sasuke dan bayinya dengan langkah ragu-ragu namun tersembunyi. "Kau? Mau apa kau dengan bayiku Sasuke?" Tukasnya kasar.

"Bayi kita! Dia juga anakku. Menikahlah denganku."

"Tidak mau."

**-BERSAMBUNG-**

**Yeah!!!! Akhirnya makhluk laknat ini –menunjuk diri sendiri- mengacaukan semuanya. Maaf semuanya saya potong di sini dulu agar lebih PENASARAN….-evil smile-**

**Oke-oke, saya mengerti bagaimana perasaan anda semua yang ingin membantai saya saat ini juga. Tapi mengertilah… saya ini memanglah payah untuk membuat fic sesuai kemauan anda……**

**Tak banyak basa-asam (lho?) kita intip saja episode selanjutnya dari fic ini:**

"Sekarang jelaskan kepada kami semua bagaimana kalian bisa melakukannya!" Pinta Mikoto.

"Apa lagi Nyonya? Tentu saja karena putra anda telah memperkosa saya." Jawab Sakura.

"Aku tidak memperkosamu."

"Pikiranmu dangkal Uchiha! Itulah alasan mengapa aku tidak mau menerima pertanggungjawabanmu setahun lalu. Kau tidak siap menjadi seorang suami dan ayah."

"Siapa bilang? Aku siap. Kau mau bukti? Kita menikah besok malam."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Kau takut aku yang menangkan?"

"Tidak. Baiklah kita menikah besok malam."

**-tepar- maaf ya yang sudah kecewa dengan chap ini……. Tapi inilah adanya……. Saya sengaja membiarkannya mengalir dengan sendirinya, tidak perlu ada paksaan…. Hikz.. saya masih sedih lho karena banyak tumpukan fic serta tugas menjelang Ujian kakak kelas yang SUPER banyak.. Jadi maaf lagi kalau UPDATEnya lama…..**

**Saya, selaku author fic ini mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada reviewers terhormat saya yang sudah sudi meluangkan kesempatan mereview fic nista ini. Saya tak menyangka kalau reviewnya bisa sampai 30 dalam 2 chapter…*nggak pernah dapet review banyak sih*…. Ini sangatlah berkesan… TERIMA KASIH semuanya….**

**Update-annya diusahakan sesegera mungkin deh… diusahakan mengetik setiap malam walau cuma satu huruf.. hehe.. akhir kata, REVIEW???????**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mohon maaf, ada gangguan dengan wireless…. Jadi hanya sempat publish, tidak sempat balas review …Tapi saya usahakan di chap depan saya balas seperti biasa. Chap 4 Update! Selamat membaca.**

**Sakura's POV**

Apa-apaan si Sasuke itu? Seenaknya saja memintaku agar menikah dengannya. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan hari ini? Aku sangat tidak mengerti. Aku bingung. Well, aku sangat sibuk hari ini karena ada penerimaan siswa baru di SD Konoha, dan juga harus mengantri lama untuk mendapatkan sebuah tiket kereta. Sekarang? Apa-apaan lagi ini? Anakku Yuhi, Yuhi yang aku besarkan sendiri saat ini tengah berada dalam pelukan lelaki kurang ajar itu. Aku tak habis pikir kenapa ia ada di sini. Aku tak mengerti tentang permainan yang aku jalani ini. Ini sangatlah membingungkan, sungguh.

Mataku masih tak lepas dari tatapan onyx Sasuke. Aku berusaha tetap kukuh dengan pendirianku atas penolakan ini. Menikah dengan Sasuke bukanlah pilihan terbaikku, meskipun aku akui memang dialah yang berhak dan berkewajiban namun entah mengapa aku merasa Sasuke tidak pantas mendapatkan Yuhi dan diriku. Jangan pernah kalian tanyakan ini padaku, karena sesungguhnya aku juga tak tahu alasan yang aku benarkan ini. Bagiku hidup sebagai single parent adalah yang terbaik.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Bukan urusanmu. Sekarang tolong kau bawa semua anggota keluargamu pergi dari sini." Tukasku kasar. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu tega mengucapkannya, tapi aku harus.

"Err- Sakura…." Tiba-tiba seorang pria yang lebih tua dari Sasuke menyebut namaku. Ayahnya mungkin.

"Maaf siapa, anda?"

"Saya Uchiha Fugaku, ayah dari Sasuke. Err- sebelumnya maaf karena kami datang terlalu mendadak, tapi kami sebagai Uchiha mohon maaf atas perbuatan anak kami pada anda setahun yang lalu." Ujarnya sedikit memohon. Sekali lagi kau tergaskan, aku tidak punya masalah dengan siapa pun selain Sasuke, jadi aku tidak begitu peduli dengan mereka.

"Hn. Saya terlalu sibuk untuk memikirkan itu, Tuan. Maaf, sebaiknya anda sekeluarga segera pergi dari tempat ini." Usirku.

"Sakura, kau ini kenapa sih? Keluargaku datang untuk melamarmu dan sekarang kau mengusir kami. Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Suda-sudah, Sakura, tolong sekarang jelaskan kepada kami semua bagaimana kalian bisa melakukannya!" Pinta seorang wanita paruh baya berambut hitam, ibu Sasuke mungkin.

"Apa lagi Nyonya? Tentu saja karena putra anda telah memperkosa saya." Jawabku tak mau kalah.

"Aku tidak memperkosamu." Bantah Sasuke tegas dan memperlihatkan sorot ketulusan seorang Uchiha.

"Apa kalau begitu?" Balasku lagi. "Tiba-tiba ada di atasku? Tidur berjalan dan lepas kontrol?"

"Itu memang yang terjadikan? Atau jangan-jangan kau yang memasukan obat perangsang dalam makananku ya agar aku melakukannya padamu?"Kini Sasuke yang membalik pertanyaan. Dan aku sudah tidak mau lagi berdebat dengan orang sakit jiwa itu.

"Terserah apa katamu, karena aku tidak bodoh!!!!! Yang aku inginkan kau segera pergi dari hadapanku sebelum aku bisa membunuhmu. Cepat pergi dan kembalikan Yuhi padaku, SE-KA-RANG!!!" Tegasku dengan penekanan di beberapa penggal kata terakhir.

"Tapi—" Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Segera saja aku rebut Yuhi dari pelukan Sasuke dan mengusir keluarga Uchiha itu dari kedai Paman Chouza.

"Pilih, aku dan Yuhi yang pergi dari kedai ini atau kalian sekeluarga yang pergi." Aku tidak mengancam. Aku juga tidak menggeretak. Aku serius. Dan ketika aku melihat raut kekhawatiran dari Uchiha, aku tersenyum menang dalam hati.

"Baiklah, kami juga tidak akan membiarkan anda dan Yuhi keluar saat hujan seperti ini. Hah, kami pergi Nona. Ayo Sasuke!" Tuan Fugaku akhirnya memilih untuk pergi. Begitulah, itu keinginanku. Dan aku senang ketika aku menatap punggung lebar Sasuke yang tertutup kemeja putih.

Beberapa detik setelah kepergian Uchiha, aku menghela napas panjang lalu duduk di kursi kayu tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. aku merasa aku melupakan sesuatu. YA! Alasan mengapa si Uchiha dapat mengetahui tentang Yuhi. Segera saja aku menoleh ke arah dua sahabatku dan Paman Chouza.

"Kalian? Bisa jelaskan semua ini padaku?"

**End of Sakura's POV**

**~~YYYYYYY~~**

"Aku sudah bilangkan untuk menyiapkan wajah terbaik kalian atas penolakan Sakura? Jadi bagaimana rasanya dipemalukan saudara-saudara?" Suara Sasuke terdengar begitu membahana di mansion Uchiha ketika mereka semua baru saja tiba setelah perjumpaan dengan Nona Haruno Sakura beberapa menit lalu. Sasuke bergegas menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya tidak peduli dengan tanggapan dari keluarganya. Sudah malu setengah mati rupanya.

"Sasuke kau mau kemana?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Aku mau istirahat dari semua kekonyolan ini." Jawab Sasuke.

"Kau TETAP harus menikahi Sakura, Sasuke…… Apapun akan kulakukan, yang penting kalian MENIKAH!!!!" Tukas Fugaku. Sasuke sudah bosan dengan perintah itu. Ia terus menaiki tangga kamarnya yang melengkung. Fugaku menatap kesal tingkah anaknya itu. "Haa…. Maaf ya kalau aku terlalu berambisi. Tapi ini demi Sakura, Yuhi, dan Sasuke." Semuanya diam dan tidak ada yang menjawab Fugaku. Keempatnya diam secara bersamaan, namun itu hanya bertahan selama tiga detik. Empat detik kemudian diam itu berubah menjadi seringai iblis.

**Responsible**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Nona Biru Tua**

**TIGA HARI KEMUDIAN**

Kediaman Uchiha sepi seperti biasa, meskipun ditinggali oleh lima orang dan juga para pelayan. Wajarlah, Uchiha terkenal sebagai keluarga yang pelit akan bicara –setidaknya itu bagi mereka yang tidak tahu-. Saat ini keluarga itu sedang melakukan rutinitas pagi hari, sarapan. Fugaku sebagai kepala keluarga duduk di bagian paling ujung, sedang di samping kanannya ada Mikoto dan Sasuke, lalu di bagian kiri ada Itachi dan Hana. Kelimanya makan dengan tenang sampai Fugaku memulai pembicaraan setelah menyantap nasi goring terakhirnya.

"Eghem…. Itachi, hari ini ada rapat dewan pengawas dan inspeksi dari Australia." Basa-basi Fugaku.

"Aku sudah tahu itu, Ayah. Sebaiknya Ayah mengatakan itu kepada Sasuke. Sudah lulus kuliah dengan hasil yang cum-laude, masa belum mau memimpin perusahaan malah main film." Cibir Itachi sambil mencuri tatap dari mata Sasuke yang ada di pojoknya.

"Haha…. Itachi benar juga ya? Buat apa gelar sarjana bisnismu itu kalau tidak dipakai di perusahaan kita?" Tanya Hana. "Oya Sasu-chan, bagaimana kabar Sakura dan Yuhi?"

"-uhuk----" Setelah mendengar pertanyaan kedua Hana, sebulir nasi yang akan tertelan Sasuke terasa masuk dalam hidung dan sukses membuat Sasuke tersedak hingga matanya memerah.

"Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa?" Mikoto membantu Sasuke minum dan menepuk-nepuk punggung anaknya.

"Uhuk-uhuk…hah..hah.. Kak Hana kenapa mendadak menanyakan wanita sialan itu sih? Akukan jadi tersedak." Omel Sasuke.

"Hehehe… maafkan Kakak ya Sasuke? Tapi Kakak hanya ingin tahu kabar mereka saja kok, secara mereka itukan bagian dari keluarga ini juga." Bela Hana yang diikuti anggukan kepala dari Uchiha lain.

"Keluarga darimana? Kalian lupa penolakan wanita itu? Sangat menjatuhkan harga diri Uchiha. Aku tak sudi menemuinya lagi."

"Keluarga donk… diakan ibu dari Uchiha Yuhi….." Jawab Itachi gazebo.

Sasuke mengangkat alis bingung dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tanda pusing. "Ahhh…..sudahlah tidak usah membahas wanita sial itu. Aku menyesal melamarnya kemarin. Aku tidak akan memohon sekali lagi untuk menikahinya, mengerti?!" Tukas Sasuke kasar dan tegas.

"Weitz…. Tidak bisa itu Sasuke! Kau harus menikahi Sakura dan membawa Yuhi ke rumah ini. Bagaimanapun Sakura itu tetaplah orang yang kau renggut kehormatannya dan ibu dari keturunan Uchiha. Sebagai lelaki jantan kau harus bertanggung jawab." Semangat Fugaku mulai terbakar.

"Dan dia menolak itu Ayahku yang tampan." Balas Sasuke malas-malasan.

"Kalau begitu malam ini tidak boleh gagal untuk membujuknya."

"Maksud Ayah?"

"Malam ini kau lamar ia sekali lagi. Ajak dia ke sebuah restaurant romantis, lalu lamar dia dengan lembut. Ayah berani bertaruh kalau ia akan luluh kok." Kata Fugaku dengan percaya diri.

Sasuke lalu mengambil jaketnya dan kunci mobil lalu meninggalkan ruang makan itu. Sontak Fugaku langsung menarik lengan Sasuke menyuruhnya tidak pergi. "Mau kemana kau anak nakal?"

"Pergi untuk urusan tertentu."

"Tidak bisa!!!! Kau temui Sakura sekarang juga. Ini alamatnya, aku dapat dari Nona Ino." Kata Fugaku sambil menyodorkan sebuah kartu kecil pada Sasuke. Sasuke tidak menjawab, hanya dengusan kecil lalu mengibaskan pegangan ayahnya dan meninggalkan ruang makan setelah mencomot kartu yang dipegang Fugaku.

"Aku pergi." Katanya ketus. Dasar Sasuke.

**~~YYYYYYY~~**

Matahari bersinar timbul tenggelam di bagian timur Kyoto. Cahaya darinya tak begitu menyentuh tajam di mata Sakura. Hari ini hari Minggu. Hari yang tidak begitu cerah memang, apalagi untuk Sakura. Biasanya ia menghabiskan waktu di hari Minggu dengan berjalan-jalan di pusat perbelanjaan bersama Yuhi, Temari bahkan Ino, itupun kalau Temari tidak mengurusi Shikamaru dan Ino sibuk dengan toko bunganya. Dan pada hari Minggu ini, hanya ada makhluk mungil Yuhi yang menemaninya.

Sakura telah siap mengenakan baju casualnya. Potongan kemeja lengan pendek berwarna putih dipadu dengan rok sepanjang lutut berwarna kemerahan, manis terpajang di tubuh indah Sakura. Ia berdandan cantik dan sederhana seperti biasa. Setelah selesai dengan diri sendiri, Sakura menoleh Yuhi yang tertidur di ranjangnya. "Yuhi-chan, hari ini kita belanja dan bersenang-senang ya??!" Katanya girang lalu mengangkat tubuh kecil itu menuju pelukannya. "Aku janji kalau hari ini aku akan dengan mudah melupakan kejadian sialan tiga hari yang lalu itu. Aku akan menganggap kedatangan Sasuke itu tidak pernah ada. Huh." Gerutunya ketika membetulkan gendongan terhadap Yuhi. Setelahnya, Sakura keluar dari kamar menuju pintu keluar rumahnya.

**CEKLEK….**

"Ah?" Mata Sakura membulat ketika mendapati seseorang yang seumuran dengannya berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Orang itu awalnya diam mematung, tapi pada akhirnya ia tersenyum juga. Manis. Sakura bingung dengan tingkah orang itu yang tiba-tiba mengelus rambut Yuhi. Segera setelah itu ia menepiskan tangan orang itu. "Mau apa kau?" Tanyanya kasar. Orang itu tertawa kecil.

**~~YYYYYYY~~**

Sebuah café yang terletak di tengah keramaian aktifitas kota Kyoto terserang wabah sepi pengunjung. Bangku-bangku yang biasanya diduduki oleh banyak orang kini hanya teronggok begitu saja. Sepi dan tidak ada warna lain selain soft brown yang mendominasi plafon serta lantai café itu. Namun, seorang wanita berambut biru tua duduk di salah satu kursi di café sepi tersebut, sendiri. Ia memutar-mutar mug yang berisi cappuccino dinginnya dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya menopang dagunya. Berkali-kali ia mendengus pasrah seiring memandangi sekelilingnya yang hanya berkawan kesendirian, sama seperti dirinya.

Ia memutar pergelangan kirinya untuk melihat jam, pukul 10.00. Matanya tertuju pada pintu masuk café itu, menanti seseorang mungkin. "Ia sudah berjanji bukan?" Gumamnya. Raut wajahnya yang semula tenang kini sedikit menampakkan kesedihan yang mendalam. Hampir saja air matanya menetes kalau saja matanya tdak ditutup oleh seseorang dari belakang.

"Ah….siapa?" Tanya wanita itu.

"Aku." Jawab si penutup mata itu yang ternyata adalah Sasuke. Ia membuka dekapannya pada wanita tadi lalu duduk di berhadapan sambil menopang dagu, memperkecil jarak keduanya. Itu pun sukses membuat wanita berambut biru tua tadi memerah wajahnya.

"…."

"Hn. Kau sudah lama di sini?" Tanya Sasuke.

"30 menit." Jawab wanita itu.

"Eh? Lama sekali. Maafkan aku ya? Aku tidak mengira kalau akan menungguku selama itu."

Wanita itu tersenyum simpul lalu meraih pipi Sasuke dengan tangan dinginnya. "Tak apa. Bahkan aku rela lebih lama dari ini." Katanya yang lalu disambut dengan sentuhan tangan Sasuke di sela-sela rambutnya.

"Hn. Terima kasih ya."

"Apa kau benar seperti yang diberitakan itu?" Tanyanya.

"Apa yang kau ketahui itulah yang sebenarnya." Ujar Sasuke singkat lalu memejamkan mata, merasakan kelembutan yang wanita itu miliki.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku? Kau mau membuangku?"

Sasuke mendelik lalu melepaskan genggamannya pada wanita itu. "Sedikitpun, tidak. Kau terlalu berharga."

"LALU APA YANG AKAN KAU LAKUKAN???????" Nada wanita itu meninggi beberapa tangga mempertajam pertanyaannya. Ia berdiri setelah tetesan pertamanya membasahi jeans yang ia gunakan.

"Aku ini laki-laki. Aku harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang aku perbuat padanya."

"Tapi aku mencintaimu …." Ujar wanita itu lirih dan kembali duduk. Tangan Sasuke kembali menyusup di helaian rambut birunya.

"Aku tahu. Sangat tahu." Sasuke memperkecil jaraknya dengan wanita itu. Gerakannya semakin maju dan tinggal beberapa senti lagi bibir mereka bertemu….

"**CUT!!!!!!!!!!"**

Sebuah teriakan menghentikan gerakan Sasuke. Membuat kedua manusia tadi saling berjauhan dan berjalan menuju sumber suara bersama-sama.

"Kerja bagus Sasuke, Konan!!!" Seorang lelaki berambut kuning jabrik menepuk pundak kedua artisnya dengan bangga. Lelaki itu memandangi Sasuke dan Konan bergantian. "Kalian memang artis terbaikku saat ini… hehe… oya, Konan, warna baru rambutmu itu cocok sekali. Aku menyukainya."

"Hahaha…Terima kasih Naruto… Aku tidak menyangka kau akan berkata seperti itu hari ini." Konan tersipu lalu memukul-mukul lengan Naruto pelan.

"Ideku menjadikan film ini tidak begitu burukkan?" Ujar Naruto plus cengiran mautnya, berharap akan ditanggapi oleh Sasuke yang terus-terusan memainkan ponselnya.

"Naruto, sudah selesaikan? Aku ada urusan, aku pergi dulu."

"Hoi…JANGAN SEENAKNYA!!!!!!!!!" Terlambat, Sasuke sudah menyongsong BMWnya yang diparkir dekat café tempatnya syuting.

**~~YYYYYYY~~**

"Aku tanya mau apa kau?" Tanya Sakura pada orang itu yang ternyata adalah seorang lelaki muda. Lelaki itu memiliki rambut keabuan yang hampir menutupi pandangannya. Ia mengenakan kemeja merah lengkap dengan jas hitam. Senyuman dingin belum terlepas dari bibirnya sementara Sakura sudah memasang wajah tidak senang.

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa—"

"Kau tak merindukanku Sakura? Kau tak ingin tahu kabarku serta darimana aku datang?"

"Aku tidak peduli darimana saja kau selama ini. Sebaiknya kau pergi, Sora. Aku ada urusan." Sambung Sakura yang berusaha melewati lelaki yang ia sebut Sora itu. Namun Sora terlihat menghalangi Sakura dan justru memaksa masuk ke dalam rumah Sakura. Tentu saja Sakura tidak senang lalu berusaha mendorong Sora sambil tetap menggendong Yuhi.

"Urusan dengan siapa?"

"Bukan dengan siapa-siapa."

"Apa dengan lelaki lain?"

"Itu bukan hakmu mengetahuinya. Kita sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi semenjak 'peristiwa itu'."

"Sakura, kenapa kau tidak mengizinkanku masuk dalam hatimu?" Tanya Sora yang sudah merubah ekspresi wajahnya seperti biasa –tanpa senyum.

Sakura mendecih lalu membuang muka. "Karena kau tidak pantas ada di dekatku. Sekarang cepat pergi karena aku mau bersenang-senang dengan putriku." Tukas Sakura kasar.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau pergi sebelum kau memberikan alasan mengapa kau jadi begini."

"Karena aku membencimu dan juga keluargamu."

"Hanya itu Sakura? Aku pikir kau bisa berkencan denganku malam ini juga." Dengan kurang ajar Sora membelai tengkuk Sakura. Sakura yang risih langsung menhindar dan bersiap-siap menghajar Sora setelah meletakkan Yuhi di sofa.

"Jangan kurang ajar kau ya!" Ancam Sakura namun itu sia-sia karena Sora masih berani menyentuh Sakura. Berkali-kali Sakura menghindar, berkali-kali pula Sora mendekati Sakura menyebabkan Sakura terus berjalan mundur.

"Sakura, akulah lelaki yang dulu kau puja. Tapi kenapa kau tidak bisa membuka dirimu untukku? Apa aku kurang tampan dan mapan? Percayalah, aku mampu menafkahimu dan anak haram itu." Jelas Sora sambil menunjuk Yuhi untuk kalimat terakhirnya. Tentu saja, kalimat terakhirnya itu sudah berhasil membuat Sakura geram dan melayangkan satu pukulan ke wajah Sora.

'BUAAAAGGGGGGGHHH'

"KAU TIDAK ADA HAK MENAMAINYA ANAK HARAM!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bentak Sakura kepada Sora yang menjauh darinya dan mengelap bibir yang pecah.

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa tentang Yuhi."

"Kau tak pantas menamainya anak haram."

"Yuhi anakku, Ia punya ibu, dan bagiku Yuhi selalu terhormat."

Sora kembali tersenyum setelah memasukkan sapu tangan ke kantong jasnya. Meskipun terlihat tenang, sebenarnya Sora sedang marah dan kali ini ia benar-benar marah. Ia banting tubuh Sakura ke lantai lalu menamparnya keras-keras.

'PLAK'

Tamparan itu tepat mengenai pipi kiri Sakura dan meninggalkan bekas merah. Setelah menampar, Sora memindahkan tangannya ke leher Sakura, berusaha memperkenalkan kekuasaan tangan kuatnya pada leher lemah Sakura. Sora mencekik Sakura dengan bringas dan sesekali mencoba menciumnya b=namun selalu ditepis oleh Sakura.

"Kau, -uhuk- gi-gi-la…" Maki Sakura di tengah-tengah cekikan Sora yang tak pernah mengendur.

"Kalau aku tidak bisa memilikimu, maka tidak juga bagi 'orang lain'. Kau milikku Sakura. Bahkan siapapun tak berhak menikahimu."

"Kau-kau….le-uhuk-paskan…."

"Tidak akan. Kau akan terus di sampingku Sakura."

_Oekk-oekk-oekk….._

-deg- suara itu seketika membuat Sakura berusaha menoleh ke arah Yuhi. Sepertinya insting bayi sangat peka ketika ia merasakan ibunya dalam keadaan bahaya. Yuhi menangis semakin kencang saat cekikan Sora mengerat dan Sakura mulai kehilangan kontrol napasnya.

'Yuhi, maafkan ibu. Ibu tak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Orang gila ini semakin keras mencekikku. Aku hanya tinggal menunggu waktu. Aku akan mati saat ini juga.' Batin Sakura. Dan akhirnya sebelum Sakura benar-benar menutup mata…

'_**CTARRRRRRR'**_

Sebuah vas bunga pecah tepat membuat kesadaran Sora menghilang karena pingsan. Sakura yang merasakan cekikan di lehernya melonggar segera membuka mata dan menatap mata hitam beberapa senti dari matanya.

"Sasuke?" Ujarnya setengah sadar dan mendapat bantuan bangun dari sosok di hadapannya itu. Ya, Sasuke datang ke rumah Sakura dan melihat kejadian itu gelap mata lalu menghajar Sora dengan sebuah vas bunga dari kaca. Tentu itu berhasil membuat Sora jatuh tersungkur dengan kepala yang berdarah. Sakura langsung bangkit dengan bantuan Sasuke.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

Sakura tidak menjawab, ia masih berusaha mengatur napasnya setelah selamat dari ambang kematian tadi. Mau tidak mau Sakura harus mengakui kalau itu karena pertolongan dari Sasuke. Namun, saat ini pikirannya sangat begitu kacau.

"Hei, aku tanya apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sasuke sekali lagi kini dengan menyentuh bahu putih Sakura. Sakura segera menepiskannya.

"Jangan sentuh aku!!!!!!" Tukas Sakura tajam membidik Sasuke. Keduanya terdiam dan tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan.

-

-

-

-

-

Sasuke duduk mendekati Sakura yang bersimpuh di lantai. "Hh… " Lenguh Sasuke jenuh. "Mau sampai kapan kau terdiam begitu?" Ucapnya duluan.

Sakura memicingkan mata ke arah Sasuke yang hanya menopang kepalanya berat. "Mau apa kau kemari?"

Sasuke memutar pandangannya ke Sakura dan menaikkan alis kirinya. "Eh? Kau pikir aku akan semudah itu ditolak?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Menikahlah denganku!"

"Berapa kali lagi harus kubilang Sasuke, kalau aku tidak mau menikah denganmu?" Bentak Sakura.

Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepala heran. "Kau ini keras kepala sekali sih? Kalau kau tetap sendiri begini bukan tidak mungkin lelaki bajingan tadi akan membunuhmu! Apa kau tidak dengar tangisan Yuhi? Dia ketakutan merasakan ibunya mau mati!!!!!"

Seketika kalimat Sasuke terasa menusuk jantung Sakura. Ia terdiam lalu mengamati sosok bayi mungilnya yang masih terus-terusan menangis. Karena iba, Sakura meraih Yuhi dalam pelukannya lalu ia pun menitikan air mata. "Maafkan ibu ya?" Gumamnya.

"Dengar ya?! Aku tidak begitu peduli dengan status lelaki tadi. Yang jelas sekarang kau harus memilih, selamat dengan menikah denganku atau celaka dan kehilangan Yuhi karena tetap keras kepala? Lelaki tadi berani mencekikmu karena kau tidak punya siapa-siapa BODOH!!"

Sasuke berdiri dari jongkoknya. Ia memasukkan tangan kirinya ke saku sedang tangan kanannya terulur tepat di depan mata Sakura, membuat Sakura mendongak ke arah bola onyx Sasuke yang mengkilat. Sebuah senyuman tertarik dari ujung bibir Sasuke.

"Ayo!" Sakura meraih tangan Sasuke dan keduanya kini bergandengan. Saling menatap dan tenggelam ke pikiran masing-masing.

Perlahan namun pasti, Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan beriringan menuju pintu keluar rumah Sakura, meninggalkan sosok Sora begitu saja. "Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura ketika mereka berdua sampai di depan pintu keluar rumah Sakura. Matanya menatap Sasuke dalam, seperti mengintimidasi.

"Apanya?" Tanya Sasuke balik.

"Kenapa kau mau menikahiku?"

Sasuke dia sebentar lalu menghela napas panjang dan membuang muka. "Karena aku adalah laki-laki yang bertanggung jawab. Aku tidak akan membiarkan keluargaku malu dengan perbuatanku."

"Hh, hanya itu?" Tanya Sakura lagi.

"Kau mau jawaban yang seperti apa Sakura?"

"Pikiranmu dangkal Uchiha! Itulah alasan mengapa aku tidak mau menerima pertanggungjawabanmu setahun lalu. Kau tidak siap menjadi seorang suami dan ayah." Kata Sakura tajam sambil menuding Sasuke tepat di depan hidungnya.

"Siapa bilang? Aku siap. Kau mau bukti? Kita menikah besok malam."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Kau takut aku yang menangkan?"

"Tidak. Baiklah kita menikah besok malam." Dengan wajah yang masih menahan segala emosi, keduanya melenggang dan benar-benar telah meninggalkan rumah Sakura juga tubuh Sora yang pingsan. Mereka terlalu tidak peduli dengan tubuh Sora, mereka tidak mengetahui bahaya apa yang ada jika membiarkan Sora tetap hidup. Percayalah.

**~~tbc~~**

**Ahhhh…… legaaaaa…..akhirnya chap 4 update juga…… saya merasa beban ini semakin berkurang…. Huft…. Pulang kampung itu memang inspirasi untuk saya. **

**Episode berikutnya….**

"Aku yang menentukan pasal-pasalnya!"

"Terserah kau sajalah."

"Pertama, aku bukan istrimu yang seutuhnya, aku akan berusaha mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga sebisaku dan jangan pernah memperlakukan aku sebagai pembantu."

"Hn."

"Kedua, satu sama lain tidak berhak ikut campur dalam satu urusan pribadi lainnya."

"Hn."

"Ketiga, menjaga Yuhi adalah kewajiban bersama."

"Hn."

"Keempat, tidak ada FIRST NIGHT!!!"

"Apa??????"

**Akhir kata, REVIEW????**


	5. Chapter 5

**Err—**

**Saya update saudara-saudara!!! Mungkin ini terlalu lama, saya mohon maaf…. Banyak hal yang harus saya kerjakan. Tapi semoga isi dan waktu update yang lamaaaa… sesuai. Hehe…**

**Saya bales review dulu ya?**

**-**

**-**

**Ka Hime Shiseiten : **Hho…. Iya, ini sudah update kok meskipun lamaaa *timpuked* … Hari-hari mereka akan susah! –digiles-. Yasud, terima kasih sudah review..

**Murasaki Yui : **Yo'i… di chap ini mereka nikah…. Ini sudah update meskipun anda jamuran nungguinnya –PD gilaaaaa-. Oks, thanks dah review.

**Sora-Chand : **Hahaha….Tapi akhirnya mau jugakan????? Mereka memang nggak ada first night kok setelah nikah, kan first night mereka udah duluan waktu di Spanyol….*huahahahaha* (gaje-tendang-) Tapi maaf, lemonnya nggak di chap ini… saya masih mau atur kondisi dulu… well, thanks for the review.

**eisa ayano : **Tapi karangan Anekimu ini nggak ada yang beres lhoh…. Hehe…gimana thuh ficmu di fandom Conan? Ckckck… as you read in last sentence, right? Thanks for the review ya dx! ^o^

**Rikudo Sakura : **Oke, rasa bersalah saya bertambah lagi, maaf kalau udate kelamaan… Saya sedang banyaaaaaak urusan sih. Tapi ini sudahkan? Thanks reviewnya…XD.

"**Black Rose" Cyne-chan : **-terharu- Terima kasih atas semangatnya!!! KIBARKAN SEMANGAT MUDA!!!!! *langsung dilempar senapan*… Oke, makasih reviewnya, ^_^

**Sasusaku_forever : **Oke, saya usahakan berikutnya cepat. Terima kasih atas reviewnya, o_o

**Naru-mania : **Yooo… 1kata juga deh untuk Naru-mania, THANKS!

**Liya_anag_baik : **-sujud hormat- saya usahakan secepat mungkin…. Terima kasih reviewnya, *_o

**Princess Mikaia : **YESH!!!!! =lebay= berhasil juga bikin orang PANAS… haha..Sabarlah, first night bukan segalanyakan???? Thanks reviewnya.

**Fuyuki Namikaze : **Hehe… iya, Sora itu pacar _**LAMA**_nya Sakura. Ada di sini kok jawabannya, baca ya???! Thanks udah difave dan juga reviewnya….:B

**Cumanumpanglewat : **Oks… makasih udah review, ini lanjutannya.

**nne Kishida : **I love your fic too….. si Sora mau nyekik Sakura,(may be) killed her… Yosh ini sudah secepatnya kok. Thanks a lot.

**Haruchi Nigiyama : **saya berhasil donk menipu anda? –dibantai- iya.. mereka nikah di chap ini, baca ya *plakk*… thanks reviewnya.

**riri-chan : **Saya juga nahan ketawa waktu ngetik dan baca ulang bagian itu. Sasukekan emang pervert *dibantai Uchiha*. Oks, makasih banyak ya?

**shirayuki haruna : **Ya, sengaja, karena konflik utama hanya ada kalau mereka udah nikah… Hehe..ini update, makasih reviewnya, XD.

**Miamau Kakashi : **Yosh ini sudah! Thanks.

**KuroShiro6yh : **Yooooo…. Ini sudah update! Baca ya? Thanks reviewnya. -_-

**Kiran-Angel-Lost : **Anda review saja saya sudah girang kok. Sasuke kelihatan malang ya? –rasakan*aw…sakit Sas jangan dichidori gini donk!- XP.

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan : **Hho…. Anda review 3 kali, HEBAT!!!!! Yupz, ini sudah, thanks!

**Cekisa Amuz : **Hihi… maaf ya untuk Cekisa dan Sasuke… tapi saya janji memberikan yang lebih daripada first night! Dan saya juga nggak tahu bisa kapan memberikannya –plaak- Anda salah sayang, bukan Sui.. tapi Sora… yang terakhir thanks reviewnya.

**Simple Saja : **Tenang saja, ini chap nggak tegang kok. Yo, ini sudah… thanks!

**Cepruth DeiDei : **Bukan Sasuke kalau nggak bisa 'nglakuin' itu ke Sakura tanpa sadar. Hn, entahlah, takdir memang berkata demikiankan? Dimana-mana saya membuat Sasuke sengsara tahu *Drrrttttt-chidori*… oks, thanks for the review!

**Furu-pyon : **GYAAAAA… akhirnya kau review yang ini juga, aku sudah lama menantikan review dan ekspresi tertawamu.. hho… saya bisa jugakan buat selain LEMON….=dibakar=…. Hehe.. makasih ya Fur buat reviewnya XP

**Nakamura Miharu-chan : **Yap ini sudah, thanks reviewnya ^p^

**Sakura Platinum Lady : **Tak apa, review fic ini bukan ketentuan di UUD kok… hehe… Yupz, saya yakin dengan huruf T, suatu saat kalau penting akan saya ganti jadi M, tapi nggak tahu kapan –gubrak-

**Angga Uchiha Haruno : **Terima kasih Angga-san…

**reigaa : **Hho… Terima kasih sudah menunggu chap 5! Thx reviewnya. XD

**Pereview fic NONA BIRU TUA : **Huweeeeeee =norak= baru tahu kalau ada reader yang memasang nama saya…. ehhe….. iya, terima kasih… ini lanjutannya.

**Tsukimori Raisa : **Makasih-makasih-makasih-makasih –plaak- Iya-iya-iya-ya *jeDUAAAAK* Ini lanjutannya, makasih dah review! :B

**sakuranomia : ** Yo…… ini chap 5 untuk anda…. Selamat membaca, terima kasih reviewnya…

**Aya : **Wehe….… Terima kasih banyak Aya-san…. Semoga anda menikmati suguhan norak fic saya ini, terima kasih.

**-**

**-**

**Kelarrrr….. sekarang saya persembahkan chap 5 Responsible!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"Ugh…." Setelah lebih dari satu jam pingsan, Sora sadarkan diri. Matanya masih mengabur dan bagian kepalanya belum bisa berhenti mengeluarkan darah. Sora menyenderkan dirinya di kaki sofa, tenaganya seperti terkuras habis.

"Sial!!!!!!" Umpatnya sambil memukul lantai yang tidak bersalah. Ia memang geram namun segera reda setelah menarik napas panjang. Lalu ia bangkit dan meninggalkan rumah Sakura dengan perasaan tidak senang. Matanya masih penuh amarah.

**BLAM**

**Responsible**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Nona Biru Tua**

"Sasuke, bisakah kau menyetir lebih pelan lagi? Ini sangat cepat bagiku." Berkali-kali Sakura mencengkram lengan kekar Sasuke ketika ia menginjak gas BMWnya dan hampir menabrak kereta dorong tukang sayur yang mereka lalui. Bisa dibilang kalau saat ini Sasuke benar-benar 'ngebut'. Sakura yang sebenarnya takut berusaha menutupinya dengan tampang marah dan lain-lain mengingat ia memang sedang marah pada Sasuke karena menitipkan Yuhi seenaknya pada keluarganya. Sasuke memang mengajaknya menemui keluarga Uchiha, tapi Sasuke tidak bilang kalau ia akan membawa Sakura ke tempat lain. Bahkan untuk berpikir Sakura sudah tidak bisa karena Sasuke yang sangat memaksanya waktu itu. Apalagi mereka harus pergi berdua dan tanpa Yuhi. Suasana ini bagai neraka untuk Sakura.

**FLASHBACK**

Sakura memperhatikan setiap inci ruangan dalam mansion Uchiha itu. Matanya tidak bisa berkedip dengan barang-barang mewah milik keluarga itu. Guci, lukisan, juga berbagai pernak-pernik khas beberapa Negara. Hal itu khayal membuat Sakura berdecak kagum. Langkahnya yang di belakang Sasuke semakin jauh, namun Sasuke menyadari hal itu lalu menarik lengan Sakura yang tidak memegangi Yuhi dalam gendongannya.

Sakura kagum itu wajar, mengingat cita-citanya sebagai tour guider kandas karena hamil duluan gara-gara Sasuke. Kuliah Sakura selesai pada waktunya, tapi tetap saja, badan indah dan tidak membuncit tetap syarat mutlak bagi tour guider bukan. Dan melihat barang-barang milik keluarga Uchiha itu membuatnya serasa menjadi tour guider yang mengoleksi barang dari lain Negara.

"Kau jangan jauh-jauh baka, nanti tersesat." Ucap Sasuke dengan datar.

Sakura yang sensitive memanyunkan bibir tanda tak suka. "Kau pikir aku sebegitu katroknya?" Balasnya. Setelah itu tidak terdengar lagi komentar dari Sasuke. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya tepat di sebuah ruang besar dan ada satu televisi flat 45'.

"Kau tunggu di sini. Akanku panggilkan keluargaku." Tukas Sasuke tanpa berbalik menatap Sakura. Sakura mengangguk dan menjatuhkan diri duduk di sofa bludru merah tua di dekatnya.

10 menit kemudian…..

Sakura merasa bosan disuruh menunggu, apalagi saat ini Yuhi tengah rewel. Dari beberapa menit yang lalu Yuhi tak bisa berhenti menangis. Sakura kadang tersenyum memandangi putrinya yang lucu ketika menangis. Wajahnya yang putih bersih disambut dengan rambut hitam seperti ayahnya, matanya juga hitam legam, siapa pun setuju kalau Yuhi adalah anak Sasuke.

Karena tangisan Yuhi semakin kencang, Sakura melihat bagian popok Yuhi yang ternyata sudah penuh dan mengembang. "Kau pipis banyak ya hari ini?" Ucap Sakura lalu membaringkan Yuhi di dekatnya dan mengganti popok.

Sambil membenahi perekat popok, Sakura mencium sekilas kening putrinya itu, Yuhi pun juga merasakan ibunya tengah di sisinya dan membalas dengan sentuhan mungilnya pada pipi kiri Sakura. Sakura tersenyum.

Sakura menyelesaikan pekerjaannya lalu memapah Yuhi seperti semula. Niatnya ingin melihat-lihat mansion itu lebih detail namun digagalkan karena….

"SAKURAAAAAA…………………" Sebuah teriakan kompak menguar dari satu sisi ruangan tersebut, tepatnya dari ruangan sebelah kiri televisi. Mata Sakura membulat kaget saat mengetahui bahwa beberapa Uchiha telah berkumpul membentuk satu teriakan namanya. Sakura tersenyum paksa lalu dihampiri kelompok itu. Kelompok itu terdiri dari Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi, dan Hana serta Sasuke yang tidak ikut berteriak gaje.

"Sepertinya Tuhan sayang keluarga ini ya?????? Sakura akhirnya mau juga menikahi si Sas-Uke itu…" Kata Itachi girang dan merangkul Hana. Fugaku dan Mikoto yang juga saling merangkul manggut-manggut paham. Sementara Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura. Sakura masih tetap diam.

"Sasuke sudah menceritakan kejadiannya pada kami tadi, Sakura." Ucap Hana manis. "Untuk perlengkapan pernikahan semua kami yang urus. Kau tenang saja ya?! Tambahnya.

Lagi-lagi Sakura diam, namun kali ini ia tersenyum aneh. Ia semakin bingung ketika merasakan tangan Sasuke melewati helai rambut merah mudanya menyentuh bahu Sakura lalu merapatkannya dengan dada Sasuke (baca: merangkul). Keluarga Uchiha kompakkan?

"Kami mau pergi dulu, titip Yuhi ya Ayah, Ibu, Kakak." Sakura melototi Sasuke.

"Hei, katanya hanya ke rumah keluargamu. Kenapa aku harus pergi?" Tanya Sakura sambil melepaskan rangkulan Sasuke lalu menatapnya tajam. Sasuke mencolek hidung Sakura dengan tangan kanannya.

"Kapan aku bilang hanya ke rumahku? Aku tidak mau tahu. Ayo pergi dan tinggalkan Yuhi bersama mereka." Tegas Sasuke sambil merebut Yuhi dari gendongan Sakura lalu menyerahkannya pada Mikoto.

"Bu, titip anak kami ya?" Kata Sasuke sebelum menggeret Sakura meninggalkan mansion itu. Uchiha pada akhirnya senyum-senyum saja.

**End of FLASHBACK**

"Kita mau kemana Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hn? Ada festival di pusat kota. Aku akan mengajakmu ke sana, setelah itu aku akan menantangmu melakukan permaianan kuno." Jawabnya singkat.

"Permainan apa?" Tanya Sakura polos.

"Permainan yang membuatmu selalu ingat dengan itu. Oya, siapa laki-laki gila yang mau membunuhmu tadi?" Tanya Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan dan berhasil karena Sakura berwajah murung saat ini, teringat kejadian beberapa menit lalu.

"Dia Sora. Mantan pacarku."

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Hn. Agresif sekali ya?" Komen Sasuke. "Kenapa kalian putus?"

"Dia tidak pernah mencintaiku." Sakura menunduk lalu membuang muka ke jendela mobil. "Dia menipuku untuk mendapatkan saham yang dipegang ayahku atas perintah ayahnya."

"Menyedihkan."

"Lalu mencampakanku setelah mendapatkan yang ia inginkan. Ayahku bangkrut dan stress, lalu MATI."

Setelahnya, tak ada kalimat lagi. Keduanya diam mendadak selama beberapa menit untuk menyelami alam pikiran masing-masing. Terus begitu hingga mobil Sasuke berhenti di sebuah kerumunan orang. Mereka telah sampai di tempat tujuan. "KYOTO Festival" Ujar Sakura. Lalu Sasuke dan Sakura keluar dari mobil. Sasuke mendekati Sakura dan dengan sangat sadar ia menggandeng tangan mungil itu menuju gerbang 'selamat datang' segera.

**~~YYYYYYY~~**

Kyoto Festival. Bukan hal yang bisa dijumpai dengan mudah ketika ada di Kyoto karena adanya festival ini bersifat insidensial. Artinya bisa terjadi kapanpun. Bisa saat perayaan pergantian tahun atau natal. Alasan yang jelas selalu ada pada Kyoto Festival jika kau memahami betapa indahnya perayaan ini. Mula-mula dari peragaan bonekanya hingga tarian-tarian khas Jepang. Lalu ke permainan kuno yang Sasuke maksud, yaitu menangkap ikan dengan jaring dari kertas.

Sudah lebih dari setengah jam SasuSaku berkeliling tempat festival itu dengan berbagai kegiatan, dan saat ini keduanya berminat mencoba permaianan kuno itu. Dari wajah keduanya, tidak terlukis kesedihan atau apapun, mereka saling berbagi kebahagiaan. Tentu saja, melupakan kejadian beberapa hari lalu.

"Hei Sakura…"

"Hn???"

"Kau mau ikut permainan kuno yang aku tawari tadi tidak?" Tanya Sasuke yang masih menggandeng Sakura sambil berjalan-jalan memutari berbagai tempat permainan.

"Boleh, tapi permainan apa?"

"Menangkap ikan dengan jaring dari kertas."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Paman, aku bayar sekaligus untuk 15 jaring ya?!!!?" Seru Sakura dengan suara lantang, sekarang kemejanya sudah lusuh karena lipatan, ia terus mencoba menangkap ikan walaupun hasilnya selalu gagal. Ia sama sekali tidak keberatan menerima tawaran Sasuke itu karena memang menyenangkan. Awalnya Sakura agak malas, tapi setelah melihat Sasuke berhasil menangkap beberapa ikan, Sakura memanas dan melakukan lebih dari Sasuke.

Sudah sekitar 20 menit yang lalu Sakura mencoba mendapatkan ikan. Sementara Sasuke lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan Sakuta ketimbang harus bermain dengan air. Sudah ahli, biarkan junior yang melakukan, begitu pendapat Sasuke.

"Sudah belum mainnya Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke karena begitu lelah dan jenuh.

"Eh? Kau sudah lelah dan jenuh ya?" Sakura meletakkan jaringnya dan membayar jarring yang telah ia pakai. Ia menghampiri Sasuke dengan santai. "Ya sudah ayo pulang…" Ajaknya.

"Siapa bilang aku mau pulang?" Tanya Sasuke membuat Sakura bingung. "Kita ke lokasi syutingku dulu yang aku tinggalkan tadi." Sambungnya.

Sakura merasa telah dikerjai mentah-mentah merasa akan dijadikan pelayan bagi Sasuke. Mungkin ia akan diperintahkan membawa barang-barang Sasuke, atau mendandaninya, atau bahkan menyuapi makan siang? Itu ngeri bagi Sakura.

"Jawab!!!!" Bentak Sasuke pada Sakura karena melamun.

"Eh? Kenapa harus ke sana? Aku tidak mau ah…. Aku mau pulang saja."

Baru saja Sakura melangkah sekali di depan Sasuke, Sasuke sudah menarik lengan Sakura dan memasukkan diri Sakura dalam dekapannya. "Kau tidak bisa lari dariku Sakura. Ayo kita ke tempat teman-temanku." Ajak Sasuke sedikit memaksa.

Sakura berusaha meronta untuk dibebaskan dari pelukan Sasuke. "Hoi, lepaskan Sasuke! Kau tidak malu apa dilihat banyak orang begini?"

"Malu? Kenapa? Aku hanya memelukmu saja kok, lagipula media masa mestinya sudah memberitahukan mereka kalau kita akan menikah." Jawab Sasuke enteng.

**~~YYYYYYY~~**

Di kediaman Uchiha, nampak Mikoto dan Hana sibuk menimang-nimang Yuhi yang sedang menangis. Sementara Fugaku dan Itachi membuatkan susu di dapur. Keempat manusia itu sangatlah sibuk. Di bagian Mikoto dan Hana, Yuhi tak kunjung berhenti menangis. Mikoto yang menggendong Yuhi sudah menepuk-nepuk pantat Yuhi berharap diam, namun percuma. Bahkan tangisannya semakin kencang saat wajah Hana dibuat-buat aneh untuk menghibur Yuhi.

"SUSUNYA DATAAAAAANG……………" Teriak Fugaku dan Itachi bersamaan. Mereka datang secara tiba-tiba. Mikoto dan Hana diam sesaat memperhatikan tingkah para suaminya, Yuhi juga sepertinya berhenti menangis, Itachi dan Fugaku saling memandang.

"Dia diam?" Tanya Fugaku.

-

-

-

-

-

-

"OEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK……..OOOOEEEEEEKKKKKKKK….."

"Uwaaaaaaaa….. kenapa menangis lagi???? Hana, Mikoto, segera hentikan tangisan cucuku yang manis ini!" Perintah Fugaku yang heboh sendiri.

"Kau diam saja Fugaku, kami tahu yang kami lakukan sebagai perempuan. Cerewet sekali kau ini." Ujar Mikoto.

"Bu, sepertinya Yuhi belum bisa diam juga, apa tidak sebaiknya panggil Sakura dan Sasuke saja?" Usul Hana yang diikuti anggukan kepala oleh Itachi dan Fugaku.

"Ya sudah, tolong ambilkan ponsel Ibu yang ada di dekat lemari es." Tukas Mikoto. Ia kembali menimang Yuhi. Tidak seperti biasa memang Yuhi menangis seperti ini. Yuhi bukanlah tipe bayi yang menyusahkan,namun entah kenapa hari ini Yuhi terlihat seperti ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepada keluarganya. Apa itu? Entahlah.

Setelah beberapa menit Hana kembali membawa ponsel Mikoto. Dari raut wajahnya, Hana sedang tidak senang dan gugup. Perlahan keringat meluncur melewati pelipisnya. Itachi memahami sikap aneh istrinya itu lalu merangkulnya. "Kau kenapa?" Tanya Itachi.

Hana masih terdiam dan hanya menggelengkan kepala. Ia memandangi satu per satu keluarganya lalu menelan ludah. "Tadi aku membuka pesan masuk di ponsel ibu."

"Lalu?" Tanya Itachi lagi.

"Hinata sudah kembali dari Perancis dan segera ke Kyoto." Segera seisi ruangan itu hening dan menjadi mencekam. Fugaku dan Itachi terlihat gelisah dan murung. Tak pernah mereka semua menyangka hal seperti ini akan terjadi.

**~~YYYYYYY~~**

Sakura masih berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sasuke yang semakin mengencang itu. Kalau orang yang tidak mengerti mereka bisa salah paham, karena pelukan itu terlihat begitu mesra karena kencangnya. Belum lagi tindakan Sasuke yang terkadang membenamkan kepalanya pada lekuk leher Sakura.

"Hei bodoh, lepaskan aku!!!!!!!!!" Teriak Sakura.

"Aku akan melepaskanmu kalau kau menurut. Oke?" Tawar Sasuke.

Sakura menagguk lalu dirasanya cengkraman lembut Sasuke itu mengendur. Sakura masih sebal dengan itu tanpa ba-bi-bu melenggang dengan angkuh di depan Sasuke. Sekali lagi Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura, namun kali ini posisi Sasuke terlihat sedikit merendah sehingga saat Sakura berbalik pandangan mereka bertemu pada satu garis maya yang lurus.

"Kita akan menikah bukan?" Ujar Sasuke agak membingungkan.

"So? Aku menikah denganmu juga bukan tanpa syarat ya." Kata Sakura mantap.

"Kawin kontrak maksudmu?"

Sakura mengangguk, ia bangkit agak menjauh dari Sasuke dan keduanya diam beberapa saat di tengah keramaian festival itu. "Aku yang menentukan pasal-pasalnya!" Tukas Sakura.

"Aku pikir ini benar-benar pernikahan, ternyata kau memang belum bisa menurut ya? Hm…Terserah kau sajalah." Jawab Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum menang. "Pertama, aku bukan istrimu yang seutuhnya, aku akan berusaha mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga sebisaku dan jangan pernah memperlakukan aku sebagai pembantu."

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke malas-malas.

"Kedua, satu sama lain tidak berhak ikut campur dalam satu urusan pribadi lainnya."

"Hn."

"Ketiga, menjaga Yuhi adalah kewajiban bersama."

"Hn."

"Keempat, tidak ada FIRST NIGHT!!!"

"Apa??????"

"Kenapa? Surat perjanjian akan segera kubuat setelah kita menikah. Jadi kau tidak bisa macam-macam denganku, mengerti?" Sakura mengacungkan telunjuknya pada wajah Sasuke. Sasuke yang masih cengok dan kaget hanya diam dan mengikuti langkah Sakura dari belakang. Keduanya berjalan menuju BMW Sasuke yang diparkir dekat pintu gerbang. Mereka melesatkan diri menuju tempat syuting Sasuke.

**~~YYYYYYY~~**

"Hoi… Sasuke!!!!!! Sebelah sini!" Naruto yang melihat Sasuke meninggi-ninggikan badannya, ia pikir Sasuke mencari dirinya. Segera saja Naruto memperlihatkan dirinya pada Sasuke dan juga Sakura. Pakaiannya sudah tidak seperti saat bekerja sebagai sutradara, ia sudah mengenakan kaos casual warna orange dan celana jeans seperti Sasuke. Naruto melambaiakan tangannya ke arah Sasuke dan bermaksud mengajaknya duduk.

Sasuke yang melihat lambaian tangan sahabatnya itu langsung saja menghampirinya dan menyeret Sakura (sangat) kasar. "Ayo ke sana!" Ucapnya sementara Sakura hanya memanyun sebal.

-

-

-

-

"Kenapa tadi langsung pergi Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto sebelum SasuSaku duduk manis bersandingan menghadap Naruto. Naruto menyerutup jus jeruknya yang tinggal ¾ dengan sadis.

"Oh, aku melamar wanita ini."

BRUUSSSSSSSHHHHHH………….

Jus jeruk menyembur dari mulut Naruto. Untung saja SasuSaku menghindar sehingga tidak terkena lahar beracun itu. Setelahnya mata Naruto membulat tak percaya pada pendengarannya sendiri.

"Kau kenapa Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok, hehe… oya, kenalkan aku ya padanya." Pinta Naruto dengan agak canggung.

Sakura tersenyum kecut pada Naruto lalu mengulurkan tangannya. "Saya Haruno Sakura, salam kenal."

Naruto menanggapi salam itu dengan wajah yang sulit ditebak. "Salam kenal juga, aku Uzumaki Naruto. Sutradara sekaligus sahabat baik Sasuke. Jadi kau yang bernama Haruno Sakura itu? Pantas saja Sasuke begitu nafsu padamu, kau cantik sekali." Yah, paling tidak itu berhenti setelah Sasuke mendeathglare lelaki muda itu. "Eh, maaf ya…. Hehe…" Sambungnya.

Beberapa detik setelahnya Naruto menyeret Sasuke ke tempat yang jauh dari Sakura, sepertinya ia akan membicarakan suatu hal pada Sasuke. "Ikut aku Teme." Ajak Naruto.

"Ada apa Dobe? Tak perlukan menarikku seperti ini?" Bantah Sasuke saat keduanya sudah cukup jauh dari Sakura.

Naruto memasang wajah serius. "Kau yakin akan menikahi Sakura?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kau gila? Tentu saja ya. Bahkan kami akan menikah besok malam." Jawab Sasuke.

"Kau gila?????"

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja." Tukas Sasuke enteng (sekali).

Naruto menghembuskan napasnya berat dan panjang." Huuuuh…… dengarkan aku, ini mungkin sulit. Tapi….."

"Jangan membuatku muak dengan harus menunggu kalimat sialan darimu Naruto."

"Oke-oke…. Hinata sudah kembali dari Perancis."

"Apa?"

-

-

-

-

-

Sakura tidak harus menyiksa dirinya karena terlalu lama menunggu Naruto dan Sasuke. Ia memesan jus tomat pada pelayan lalu membuka galeri photo di ponselnya. Ia memandang wajah imut Yuhi yang sedang menangis. Tiba-tiba nalurinya menyambut untuk berpikir tentang keadaan Yuhi.

"Kenapa aku merasa Yuhi sedang merindukanku ya?" Tanyanya sendiri. Baru saja akan memasukkan ponsel, ponselnya bergetar dan menunjukkan caller id "Nyonya Mikoto"

"Hallo…"

"_Sakura, Yuhi menangis terus… kalian dimana?"_

"Apa? Oh, saya dan Sasuke sedang di café tempat Sasuke syuting Nyonya."

"_Begitu, kalau sudah selesai dengan urusan kalian segera pulang ya? Kasihan Yuhi menagis dari 30 menit yang lalu."_

"Hn, nanti saya katakan ini pada Sasuke." TEEET……

Sakura memasukkan ponselnya,kini tertebaklah semua perasaan aneh pada nalurinya. Sakua segera bangkit dari duduknya bermaksud mencari Sasuke dan Naruto, namun…

BRAKKKKK……..

"Ah maaf, saya tidak sengaja." Ujar Sakura setelah ia menyadari dirinya menabrak orang lain sampai terjatuh. "Mari saya bantu, Nona." Pinta Sakura pada seorang yang ia tabrak yang ternyata seorang wanita muda. Wanita itu tersipu dan meraih tangan Sakura lalu bangkit dengan mudahnya.

"Maafkan saya Nona, saya benar-benar tidak melihat anda tadi." Ujar Sakura dengan rasa bersalahnya ia membungkuk.

"Eh, sudahlah… aku tidak apa-apa." Kata wanita itu. "Kau terburu-buru ya?"

Sakura teringat tujuannya mencari Sasuke lalu bergegas hendak meninggalkan wanita itu. "Maafkan saya Nona, saya ada urusan. Anak saya sedang menangis di rumah."

"Oh, kau sudah punya anak ya? Ya sudah, aku permisi dulu."

"Sekali lagi maaf." Sekian detik kemudian keduanya berpisah.

-

-

-

-

-

"Oh, tadi ada urusan apa kau kemari?" Tanya Naruto di tengah kepusingan Sasuke.

"Bahkan aku sudah melupakan tujuan utamaku Dobe." Jawab Sasuke asal.

"Jadi apa keputusanmu Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada mengintimidasi, sementara Sasuke hanya diam setelah mendengar semua penjelasan dari Naruto mengenai Hinata.

"Biarkan ini menjadi urusanku sendiri Naruto. Aku mau pulang, aku merasa Yuhi sedang membutuhkan Sakura sekarang." Setelahnya Sasuke benar-benar menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia pusing, seperti tertimpah benda seberat tiga ton di atas kepala.

Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan beriringan menuju tempat Sakura berdiri. pikirannya mulai kalut dan tidak mampu menerka-nerka bayangan yang ada di atas kepalanya. "Hi-hinata…" Seru Sasuke setengah tidak percaya.

Sakura menemukan Sasuke kini sedang terengah-engah. "Sa-uhh…sasuke…hah..hah..hah… Ayo pulang, Yuhi menangis terus." Kata Sakura. Sasuke mengangguk lalu meraih lengan Sakura.

"Kami pergi dulu Naruto."

**~~YYYYYYY~~**

Sakura dan Sasuke sama-sama terdiam dalam mobil. Sasuke malas untuk berbicara dan Sakura tidak punya topic bicara yang menarik. Jujur, ini adalah hal yang sangat dibenci Sakura, berdiam diri tanpa ada kegiatan.

"Kalau kau mau bicara, bicara saja." Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Tidak. Eum… Eh… Ya, sebenarnya apa sih tujuanmu mengajakku ke festival itu dan tempat syutingmu tadi?" Sakura membuka dialog. Sasuke masih berkonsentrasi pada setir mobilnya.

"Hn, hanya pendekatan karakter saja sebelum aku benar-benar menjadi suamimu." Katanya simple.

"Lalu? Apa kau sudah mengenal karakterku?"

"Ehm, ya. Kau orangnya seperti itu, aku sulit menggambarkannya."

"Hanya itu?" Tanya Sakura tidak puas.

"Mau apalagi? Aku bukan orang yang puitis, Sakura."

"Begitu ya. Kau punya seseorang yang kau cintai tidak?"

Sasuke diam sesaat, lalu kembali tersenyum dan menoleh ke arah Sakura sekilas. "Itu bukan urusan yang penting. Lagipula besok malam kita sudah menikah. Siapapun orang yang kucintai tidak akan ada lagi di kepalaku. Itu mungkin yang menjadi konsepku."

"Oh… tenang saja Sasuke, pasal dua sudah mengaturnya. Kau pun bebas berhubungan dengan wanita manapun setelah kita menikah."

Sasuke terkikik geli melihat ekspresi wajah Sakura. "Kau ini geer sekali ya."

"Apa?"

**~~YYYYYYY~~**

DENG..DENG….DENG……

Lonceng gereja sudah berbunyi sebanyak tiga kali, menandakan upacara pernikahan akan segera dimulai. Terlihat dalam gereja tersebut sudah berjejer para tamu undangan. Di bagian depan sebelah kanan ada Fugaku, Itachi dan Ino, di belakangnya ada Mikoto yang sedang menggendong Yuhi yang ditemani Shikamaru, Yachiru, dan Chouza. Dan lainnya berupa teman-teman relasi bsnis Fugaku dan juga teman artis lainnya. Di bagian kiri ada teman-teman Sasuke, seperti Naruto, Konan, Neji, Tenten serta masih banyak lagi. Mereka semua datang untuk menyaksikan sahabatnya yang menikah tepat setelah usianya 25 tahun.

Beberapa saat setelah lonceng berbunyi, sesosok wanita bergaun putih panjang memasuki gereja dengan sangat anggun. Wajahnya yang memang sudah cantik kini tersapu tipis oleh make up natural. Rambut merah muda yang biasa terikat rapih kini dibiarkan tergerai dengan berbagai ornament khas yang terdiri dari selipan bunga-bunga kecil. Sakura, saat ini jauh lebih cantik. Gaunnya yang terlalu panjang sengaja diangkat dan dijunjung oleh Temari selaku pendamping wanita Sakura. Mereka berjalan perlahan demi perlahan menghampiri Sasuke dan pendeta Orochimaru yang sudah menantikan kedatangan Sakura. Sakura menghela napas mantap menuju mimbar untuk pemberkatan.

Sakura sudah sampai di mimbar dan segera berdiri tepat di samping Sasuke menghadap pendeta. Keduanya seolah terjebak pada perasaan masing-masing. Keduanya memang tak saling mencintai, namun dengan kondisi ini mereka terikat untuk memiliki perasaan fantastis itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke, bersediakan kau menjadi suami bagi Haruno Sakura? Menemaninya setiap saat, menjaganya, dalam susah ataupun senang, dalam sehat maupun sakit, sampai ajal yang memisahkan kalian?" Ucap pendeta.

Sasuke menatap Sakura sebentar yang menunduk lalu ke para tamu undangan. Sesekali senyuman tersungging di bibirnya lalu…"Aku bersedia, aku bersedia menjadi suami dari Haruno Sakura. Menemaninya setiap saat, menjaganya, dalam susah ataupun senang, dalam sehat maupun sakit, sampai ajal yang memisahkan kam berdua." 'Huft…..akhirnya aku mengucapkannya' batin Sasuke.

Lalu pendeta Orochimaru itu beralih pandang pada Sakura. "Haruno Sakura, bersediakah kau menjadi istri bagi Uchiha Sasuke? Menemaninya setiap saat, melayaninya, dalam susah ataupun senang, dalam sehat maupun sakit, sampai ajal yang memisahkan kalian?"

Sakura melakukan hal yang sama pada Sasuke, memandang calon suaminya dan beralih pada Yuhi dan teman-temannya. Terlihat dari arahnya, Mikoto sedang mengajari Yuhi melambaikan tangan tanda sapaan pada Sakura. Sakura tersenyum lalu…. "Aku bersedia, aku bersedia menjadi istri dari Uchiha Sasuke. Menemaninya setiap saat, melayaninya, dalam susah ataupun senang, dalam sehat maupun sakit, sampai ajal yang memisahkan kami berdua."

Setelahnya, kilatan kamera memenuhi gereja itu memeriahkan suasana sakral dengan keriuhan jepretan kamera dari para cameramen, dilanjutkan dengan aksi mencatat wartawan yang kadang membuat Sasuke sebal. Tingkah mereka semakin heboh ketika pendeta memerintahkan SasuSaku berciuman di depan para tamu undangan dan wartawan.

"Sekarang kalian berdua resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri. Silahkan kalian berciuman sebagai tanda."

Sasuke dan Sakura saling berpandangan horror. Sakura menelan ludahnya, ngeri saat Sasuke mulai mendekatinya, memegang dagunya yang manis berniat menempatkan satu kecupan manis di atas bibir ranum itu.

"Jangan meronta!" Ancam Sasuke. Sakura hanya mengangguk dan kedua bibir itu bertemu. Semuanya sudah terjadi. Sasuke dan Sakura sudah menikah, resmi menjadi suami istri. 'Dia tidak datang.' Batin Sasuke. Dan jangan tanyakan perasaan orang karena jawabannya pasti sangat menyakitkan.

**~~tbc~~**

**Episode selanjutnya~~~~~~**

"Sakura, kau dimana? Cepat kemari!!!!!!! Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menggantikan popok Yuhi."

"_Aku sedang mengajar bodoh! Mana mungkin aku meninggalkan murid-muridku yang nakal ini?"_

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Cepat pulang dan urusi kami."

"_Iya-iya, paling tidak berikan aku waktu 30 menit untuk sampai ke rumah dengan selamat."_

"SAKURA CEPAT!!!!!!!!!!! Yuhi menangis… cup-cup sayang…."

**Huft….. saya tepar mendadak!!!!!!!! Kepanjangankah? Biarin, saya PUAS!!!! Hah… Yosh!!!!! Jangan tanya tentang Hinata dulu ya? Soalnya Hinata itu akan saya jelaskan di chapter depan. Sepertinya ini fic mutasi dari semi-humor ke semi-Angst ya?? Sekian dari saya.**

**REVIEW?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fuh… akhirnya bisa memenuhi amanat juga untuk meneruskan CHAP 6 fic ini. Untuk yang sudah review, saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak, balasan review mulai dari sekarang saya letakkan di bawah cerita karena lebih efisien, mungkin. Oke, selamat membaca!

* * *

**

**Responsible**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Nona Biru Tua

* * *

**

**Sakura's PoV**

Sebuah kamar hotel berdinding pualam keabuan tengah menyalurkan hawa dinginnya setelah kurang lebih 15 menit yang lalu mendapat sentuhan dari _air conditioner_ . Aku masih mengenakan gaun pengantin yang belum kulepas sejak pesta pernikahan beberapa jam yang lalu. Seharusnya pada pernikahan saat ini aku menjalankan ritual malam pertama bersama Sasuke. Oke, itu kalau pada pernikahan yang sebenarnya dan kami tidak demikian. Aku hanya diam menopang dagu dan duduk sendiri di atas ranjang berseprei krem.

Beberapa kali aku memandangi pintu keluar kamar ini. Mungkin aku terlihat sedang menunggu suatu hal, iyakan? Padahal tidak. Ini karena aku sangatlah mengantuk. "Hoaaaam…." Untuk satu atau dua kali aku masih tahan, tapi ini sudah yang kelima kali aku menguap dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan pandangan. Dirasanya ngantuk itu sudah menjalar ke seluruh otakku. "Aku ngantuk, kemana sih lelaki pantat ayam itu?" Ujarku sebelum merasa tubuh ini melayang.

"_Sasuke, jangan lupa yang sudah ayah pesan tadi ya?"_

"_Hn."_

"_Sasuke, Sakura itu sepertinya sensitive. Jadi jangan terlalu kasar ya Nak!"_

"_Iya Bu."_

"_Sas, Sakurakan sudah melahirkan, mudah-mudahan tidak sulit ya?!"_

"_Ya Kak Hana."_

"_Aku tidak banyak pesan, Cuma satu saja. JANGAN pakai doggy style!"_

"_Kau terlalu cerewet Itachi."_

"_Sasuke TUNGGGUUUUU!!!!!!"_

"_Apa? Kau kenapa ikut-ikutan juga Ino?"_

"_Aku mau memberikan pengaman ini! Aku tidak rela Yuhi punya adik sebelum waktunya, nanti aku yang disuruh menjaga oleh Sakura. Aku tidak mau repot ya."_

"_Ya sudah semuanya pergi dan biarkan ini menjadi urusanku."_

Kalimat-kalimat itu terdengar samar-samar di telingaku. Entah ada kekuatan apa aku langsung begidik segar dan berkeringat dingin. "Apa yang akan lelaki brengsek itu lakukan?" Gerutuku sambil mencengkram sprei dengan kencang. Perasaan ngeri tiba-tiba menyebar ke tubuh khususnya otak. Bayangan hal-hal buruk terpatri kuat dalam kepalaku saat kenop pintu diputar. Aku segera beringsut ke tengah ranjang. Ya Tuhan….. lindungi aku.

**KRIEEETTT……**

Saat itu juga aku melihat Sasuke yang memakai sebuah celana jeans panjang dengan kaos putih kasual. Ia berjalan mendekat padaku yang tergugup di ranjang.

"Kau kenapa Sakura?" Tanyanya, sementara yang aku hanya menggeleng lemah. Aku akui, sebenarnya aku tak begitu suka harus bersikap lemah seperti ini.

Lelaki itu mendekatkan dirinya padaku. "Kau kedinginan atau apa sih?" Tanyanya sekali lagi. Tetap tidak ada jawaban dariku. "Apa kau ngeri setelah mendengar percakapanku dengan mereka di luar tadi? Heh?"

Aku mulai bereaksi. Lipatan tangan yang kubentuk telah melonggar perlahan-lahan. Mataku walau masih takut-takut mulai memandangi Sasuke harap-harap cemas. Aku tak ingin terlihat gegabah walau sebenarnya aku takut dan ingin kabur saat ini juga.

"A-a-ak-u tidak masalah itu. Lagipula, perjanjian kita sudah mengaturnya. Kalau kau sampai macam-macam kau akan kutuntut." Oke itu bohong, aku sangat takut.

Sasuke membuang wajahnya sambil terkikik menahan tawanya. Segera setelah ia melihat ekspresi lucu wajahku, ia berdiri dan memasuki kamar mandi yang ada di ujung kiri kamar hotel itu. Untuk sesaat, aku merasa aman. Aku bangkit dari posisiku yang tidak nyaman bermaksud melepas SEMUA aksesoris yang aku pakai karena dirasa merepotkan.

Aku bangkit dari duduk lalu menuju sebuah meja yang disediakan khusus untuk berdandan. Aku memandangi wajahku yang masih terselimuti make up. Mula-mula aku melepaskan bunga-bunga pada ikatan rambutku. Aku melakukan itu perlahan agar tidak merusak semuanya. Beberapa menit menyelesaikan itu kini aku juga sudah membersihkan wajah dari make up. Wajahku telah bersih seutuhnya. "Ganti baju!" Aku melepaskan retsleting gaun sehingga memperlihatkan punggung putihku yang polos tanpa pakaian.

Baru saja aku melepas bagian atas gaun, aku merasa ada sesuatu aneh pada bagian belakang. Dengan cepat aku menoleh ke belakang dan …

"Sasuke apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Aku terbelalak ketika mendapati sosok Sasuke yang berdiri setengah menyender pada dinding. Terlihat seringai aneh dari sudur bibirnya. Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke menyergap tubuh dan membopongku ke ranjang ukuran besar hotel itu.

Aku yang menyadari perlakuan kurang ajar Sasuke itu berusaha untuk membebaskan diri. Beberapa detik setelah itu Sasuke sudah menyatukan kedua tangan ku di atas kepalaku. Sementara aku meronta dengan gerakan-gerakan kecilku.

"Sasuke, kau gila! Lepaskan aku!!!!!" Kecamku, namun Sasuke hanya diam dan tetap menyeringai. Aku tak pernah berhenti meronta. "Baka! Menjauh dari tubuhku sekarang juga."

Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, membuatku ingin mendidih karena panas tubuh kami berdua. Entah dengan kekuatan apa, secepat kilat aku dapat lolos dari pegangan Sasuke dan melayangkan satu pukulan…

'DUAGGGGGGH'

**End of Sakura's PoV**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Sakura apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke terpental jatuh dari ranjang sambil memegangi pipinya yang bengkak dan entah sejak kapan ada beberapa bekas cakaran di lengannya. Ia bangkit dari jatuhnya untuk melihat keadaan Sakura yang masih terpejam dan mengigau aneh. Kalau dibilang kesal sangatlah kesal, Sasuke merasakan itu. Bagaimana tidak? Niat tulusnya membangunkan Sakura agar tidak kesiangan untuk hari kerjanya malah mendapat ucapan selamat pagi berupa pukulan.

"_Sasuke baka! Kalau kau menyentuhku aku akan membunuhmu. Pergi dariku…..!!!!" _Sasuke mengangkat alis kirinya lalu berkacak pinggang. Diperhatikannya dengan teliti raut wajah Sakura yang berkeringat.

"Dasar kebo. Sudah siang belum bangun juga, mengigau pula." Sasuke tidak bodoh. Ia menyadari bahwa jika hanya dengan berkata seperti itu tidak akan membangunkan kerbau seperti Sakura. Dengan inisiatifnya, ia menuju ke kamar mandi kamar mereka berdua. "Kebo suka airkan?" Desahnya pelan.

Setelah tiga menit Sasuke kembali membawa segayung air. "Ini baru yang namanya air, sayang…."

'BYUUURRRRRRRR'

"Hapha…apa-apa…ada kebakaran?? Ada apa?" Spontan Sakura bangkit sangat terkejut lengkap dengan wajah panic dan tubuh yang basah kuyup. Ia juga tesengal-sengal mengatur napasnya yang semakin memburu. "Hah…hah…hah…"

"Hmmpph….." Sasuke tak kuat menahan tawanya ketika mendapati kepanikan Sakura yang tak ia sangka sebelumnya. Sasuke terus tertawa terlebih saat Sakura berdiri dan memukulkan gulingnya ke muka Sasuke. jelas Sakura tak suka dipermainkan.

"Seperti ini lagi kubunuh kau." Ujar Sakura sebelum menuju kamar mandinya.

"Kau bermimpi yang jorok-jorok ya? Aku memang tidak menyentuhmu tapi ternyata kau sendiri yang menginginkannya." Goda Sasuke agak cuek.

"Cuih…. "

Sakura benar-benar masuk ke kamar mandi dan Sasuke membaringkan diri pada kasurnya dengan menjadikan kedua tangan sebagai bantalan. Sedikit-sedikit Sasuke terlihat terkikik kemudian memejamkan mata.

**~~YYYYYYY~~**

15 menit kemudian…..

Sakura sudah siap dengan penampilannya. Ia keluar dari kamar dengan menenteng sebuah tas hitam dan beberapa buku ukuran besar di tangan kiri. Sakura berjalan menuju meja makan keluarga Uchiha, yah wajar bukan kalau dia saat ini sudah menjadi keluarga Uchiha, Uchiha Sakura.

Sesampainya di meja makan, ia disambut hangat. Fugaku duduk di bagian tengah sebagai kepala keluarga, di sebelah kanannya ada Mikoto dan Sasuke, lalu kirinya ada Itachi dan Hana yang menggendong Yuhi. Fugaku pasenyum-pasenyum sendiri melihat penampilan Sakura yang segar dan terlihat lebih cantik. Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sasuke karena hanya itu kursi yang ada.

"Selamat pagi." Sapa Sakura dengan senyumnya.

"Pagi…. Bagaimana malam pertamamu kemarin Sakura?" Tanya Fugaku langsung pada pointnya.

Tentu saja Sasuke dan Sakura mendelik kaget dan agak salah tingkah. Sakura menggeleng-geleng kepala lemah. Spontan Itachi masuk ke dalam dialog mereka. "Yang benar saja Sasuke? Masa tidak ada first night semalam?"

"Maksud Sakura bukan tidak ada first night, tapi ia tidak mampu menjelaskannya karena terlalu—"

"Ah iya Sasuke benar Paman." Sakura memotong kalimat Sasuke cepat setelah menginjak kakinya.

"Hho…Eh, jangan panggil aku paman. Akukan sudah menjadi ayahmu. Panggil aku ayah, dan panggil Mikoto ibu. Oke?" Fugaku mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan kedipan mata kiri, membuat Sakura ingin mati menahan tawa. Setelah itu hanya terlihat anggukan dari Sakura. Keluarga Uchiha pun melanjutkan sarapan mereka dengan tenang.

-

-

-

-

-

Keluarga Uchiha sudah menyelesaikan sarapan mereka dan sekarang tengah sibuk dengan aktifitasnya. Fugaku dan Itachi bersiap-siap ke kantor. Hana yang bekerja sebagai perancang busana sudah pergi dari beberapa menit yang lalu mendahului Fugaku dan Itachi. Mikoto walau hanya menjadi ibu rumah tangga ternyata hari ini juga ada acara. Tapi yang jelas kesibukan-kesibukan keluarga di atas adalah suatu petaka bagi Sasuke, kenapa?

"Sasuke, kau kan tidak ada kegiatan hari ini, jadi kau yang mengurus Yuhi ya?" Teriak Sakura kepada Sasuke yang sedang ada di kamar mandi. Sakura sendiri saat ini tengah menidurkan Yuhi yang memang rewel sejak beberapa hari lalu. Sakura menimang-nimang Yuhi (a/n: hampir mau nulis menimang Sasuke). Karena tidak ada respon, Sakura mencoba untuk mendekat ke pintu kamar mandi. "Kau dengar tidak sih? Hari ini kau yang menjaga Yuhi ya?!" Teriaknya lagi.

Dari kamar mandi keluarlah sosok Sasuke yang hanya mengenakan sebuah celana panjang tanpa penutup bagian atas. Hal itu memperlihatkan kebolehan Sasuke dalam urusan dada bidang membuat Sakura meneguk ludah gugup. Ia mamalingkan wajahnya saat tak sengaja bertatapan dengan Sasuke.

"K-Kau jaga Yuhi baik-baik ya." Ujarnya tergagap.

Sasuke mendengus lalu mengusapi rambutnya dengan handuk. "Jangan lama-lama." Ucapnya singkat. Sakura tersenyum lalu meletakkan Yuhi di box bayi yang terletak di sudut kanan kamar mereka.

"Aku pergi dulu ya?"

Sasuke memandangi Sakura sampai pergi agak jauh dari kamar mereka berdua kemudian beralih menuju box Yuhi. Ia mengelus pipi Yuhi dengan lembut. Jika diperhatikan, Sasuke selalu menjelma lembut di depan Yuhi dan lebih dewasa, naluri alami seorang ayah mungkin? "Anak baik, hari ini kita akan bersenang senang."

**~~YYYYYYY~~**

5 hours later…….

Sudah lebih dari 25 menit Yuhi tertidur di gendongan Sasuke sejak ia terbangun. Terlihat dengan jelas Sasuke yang kelelahan kini ambruk di sofa di ruang tengah. Napasnya tersengal-sengal lelah bukan main.

"Lelahnya…." Ujar Sasuke sambil menyeka peluh di keningnya. Baru ia akan memejamkan mata, tiba-tiba Yuhi terbangun dan menangis rewel. Sasuke pun akhirnya terperanjat dan melihat Yuhi yang memerah saking kencangnya menangis. "Eh, kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke.

Yuhi tetap menangis meskipun sudah diajak berdiri oleh Sasuke. Saat Sasuke menepuk pantat Yuhi, ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah. Segera saja ia menidurkan Yuhi di sofa dan melihat popoknya yang teryata basah tidak karuan. "Sakura, kau dimana?" Ujarnya entah kenapa tiba-tiba terbesit wajah Sakura di kepalanya. Ia benar-benar panic karena tangisan Yuhi semakin kencang sedangkan ia sendiri tak tahu bagaimana caranya menggantikan popok.

**~~YYYYYYY~~**

Di tempat yang berbeda, Sakura tengah sibuk dengan berkas-berkasnya. Mulai dari membuka halaman demi halaman hingga menuliskan beberapa kalimat pada berkas tersebut (baca: Raport siswa baru). Ia duduk di sebuah bagian dari beberapa bagian membentuk empat persegi panjang di sebuah ruang guru. Sakura menaikan kacamatanya saat mengisikan sebuah nama pada kolom.

"Sudah dapat berapa Sakura?" Tiba-tiba Temari datang dari belakang dan mengagetkan Sakura. Sakura begidik lalu memandang kesal sahabatnya yang masih tercengir.

"Kau ini mengagetkanku saja Temari. Baru 40 dari 100. Kau tidak makan siang?" Tanya Sakura.

Temari duduk di kursi depan Sakura. "Kau sendiri? Tidak ingat kondisi tubuh kalau sedang bekerja. Ini aku bawakan nasi kotak." Kata Temari sambil menyerahkan sekotak nasi pada Sakura. Sakura menerimanya dengan senang hati, jarang-jarang sahabatnya ini bersikap baik.

"Tumben kau bersikap baik padaku?" Tanya Sakura setelah menyingkirkan berkas-berkasnya dari meja dan membuka nasi kotaknya.

Temari menggembungkan pipi sebal. "Kalau tidak mau ya sudah untuk Shikamaru saja, sini!" Keluh Temari sambil berpura-pura mau merebut nasi kotak Sakura, spontan Sakura menjauhkan itu dari Temari.

"Aku hanya bercanda baka. Hehe… terima kasih ya!?" Ujarnya sebelum memasukkan sesuap nasi ke dalam mulutnya. Temari tersenyum dan melahap makanannya.

"Bagaimana rasanya jadi keluarga Uchiha?" Tanya Temari.

"Hn? Sejauh ini mereka selalu hangat. Aku jadi harus bersikap lembut pada mereka meskipun sampai sekarang aku belum bisa mencintai Sasuke." Ucapnya santai.

"Siapa yang peduli dengan perasaanmu. Benar kata Ino, ini adalah yang terbaik untukmu. Tapi kalau kataku, selama kau tidak sakit hati aku selalu mendukungmu." Tambah Temari. Sakura hanya tersenyum simpul saat mengunyah makanannya. Lalu tiba-tiba ia merasakan getaran ponselnya yang ada di saku rok pendeknya.

"Eh? Sasuke? Hallo??"

"_Cepat kemari!!!!!!! Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menggantikan popok Yuhi." _Sakura buru-buru menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya.

"Hn? Aku sedang makan."

"_Baka! Yuhi menangis terus."_

"Setelah makan aku harus mengajar bodoh! Mana mungkin aku meninggalkan murid-muridku yang nakal itu?"

"_Aku tidak mau tahu. Cepat pulang dan urusi kami."_

"Iya-iya, paling tidak berikan aku waktu 30 menit untuk sampai ke rumah dengan selamat."

"_SAKURA CEPAT!!!!!!!!!!! Yuhi menangis… cup-cup sayang…."_

Teet….

"Ya sudah pergi saja." Kata Temari membuat Sakura menoleh ke arahnya. "Urusi dulu anak dan suamimu."

Sakura diam sejenak kemudian membereskan bekas makannya dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah terdekat. Ia mengambil minumnya lalu menatap Temari tajam. "Kau yakin?"

"Hm…"

"Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu."

**~~YYYYYYY~~**

"OEEKKKK…OOEEEEKKKKK……" Tangis Yuhi yang ada di dalam box. Sasuke meninggalkannya untuk membuat susu. Tangisan Yuhi belum juga berhenti sejak Sasuke menghubungi Sakura. Andai saja Sasuke lebih tenang, mungkin Yuhi akan diam, iyakan Yuhi?

Di dapur, Sasuke tengah sibuk menyiapkan susu formula. Mula-mula ia memasukkan tiga sendok takar susu bubuk ke dalam botol minum bayi. Ia melakukan itu dengan ceroboh sehingga serbuk susu itu tumpah mengotori dapur. Belum lagi saat ia menuangkan air panas, karena tidak hati-hati ia justru menyiram tangan kirinya sendiri.

"GYAAAAA….. Panas-panas…." Sasuke mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke segala arah, dan pada akhirnya ia menyambar gelas yang ada di sana sampai jatuh pecah berantakan.

**PRANGGGG….**

"Sial!!!! Kenapa jadi berantakan begini?" Sasuke diam sesaat setelah memperhatikan keadaan dapurnya yang berantakan tak ada ujung.

"OEEEEKKKK…OOOEEEEKKK…." Suara tangisan Yuhi terdengar semakin keras, Sasuke bergegas menghampirinya di dalam kamar sebelum mendengar bunyi bel.

**TING TONG………**

"Eh?" Sasuke beranjak menuju ruang tamu untuk membukakan pintu. Ia berjalan dengan cepat dan setengah berlari. Dan ketika membuka pintu itu, Sasuke mematung. "Hinata?"

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Sasuke mematung ketika melihat sesosok wanita yang tak terlalu tinggi berdiri membelakanginya. Rambut wanita itu biru indigo tergerai dan agak ikal hingga menggelombang. Ia mengenakan sepotong sweater biru laut dan celana jeans hitam. Ketika Sasuke menggumamkan namanya, wanita itu berbalik. "Lama tidak berjumpa." Serunya.

Sasuke masih terdiam. Ia setengah tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya pada Hinata. Seseorang yang seharusnya sudah pergi beberapa tahun lalu kembali lagi di hadapannya dengan penampilan yang jauh berbeda. Sasuke akui, ia lebih cantik.

"Kau? Hinatakan?" Tanya Sasuke masih tidak percaya.

Hinata tersenyum simpul. "Boleh aku masuk?" Tanyanya.

"Oh ya tentu." Meskipun agak salah tingkah dan kikuk, Sasuke membuka pintu lebih lebar dan mempersilahkan Hinata masuk. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju sebuah sofa di ruang tamu. "Mau minum apa?" Sambung Sasuke.

Hinata menggeleng lemah. Ia terlihat merubah ekspresi wajahnya saat tak sengaja melihat sebuah photo besar di salah satu sudut ruangan itu. Sebuah photo pernikahan seorang wanita yang asing baginya. Sebuah photo antara seorang lelaki berambut raven hitam kebiruan dengan seorang wanita bermata emerald. Sedetik kemudian Hinata menyunggingkan senyum kembali membuat Sasuke semakin ingin meledak karena bingung. "Kau sudah menikah?" Tanya Hinata yang jelas-jelas tidak menanggapi tawaran Sasuke.

Sasuke lalu mengikuti arah pandangan Hinata yang masih belum berkedip. Dan benar saja, ternyata Hinata baru saja melihat photo pernikahannya dengan Sakura beberapa hari yang lalu. "Hm… beberapa hari yang lalu. Kapan kau sampai di Jepang?"

"Eh? Kemarin. Aku pikir Naruto dan Bibi Mikoto sudah memberitahumu."

"Naruto hanya bilang kau sudah kembali dari Perancis. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Baik."

"Kau— Bisa behenti bersikap memuakkan seperti ini?" Dengan cepat Hinata terkesikap pada kalimat Sasuke barusan. Matanya yang sedari tenang kini mulai agak getir. Sebentar ia menatap Sasuke yang mengerutkan dahi lalu tertunduk kembali.

"A-apa maksudmu Sasuke?"

"Berhenti seolah-olah kau menerimanya. Kau sakit hati bukan?" Tanya Sasuke agak geram. Sementara Hinata bangkit lalu mendekati Sasuke. Ia mengelus pipi Sasuke dengan lembut, kemudian mengecupnya.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya Sasuke—" Katanya dengan berbisik. "Meskipun terlambat, aku kira tak ada kata tidak mungkin untuk kita."

**FLASHBACK**

Hinata duduk di sebuah bangku yang terletak tak jauh dari balkon gedung sekolahnya setinggi empat lantai. Matanya yang sayu menatap ke arah luar jendela, sementara tangannya menggenggam erat sebuah kertas dan beberapa tumpuk buku. Ia terlihat sedang emnunggu sesuatu. Tangannya memain-mainkan sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk bunga mawar.

Tingkahnya masih sama seperti satu jam yang lalu. Ia hanya duduk dan tak banyak melakukan gerakan. Ia hanya termangu. Ia hanya menunggu seseorang. Dan juga ia hanya berharap waktu akan berhenti untuknya. Tapi, waktu tetap berjalan.

Dari kejauhan ia menangkap suatu getaran derap kaki seseorang. Mula-mula ia tidak peduli, namun benturan sepatu dengan ubin marmernya begitu khas. Ia membalik tubuhnya dan menemukan tubuh tegap Sasuke sudah menyender di dekat pintu. Sasuke menatap Hinata datar lalu memajukan dirinya untuk sekedar berdiri di atas lututnya di depan Hinata.

Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah berbentuk seperti hati. Ia membukakannya untuk Hinata yang di dalamnya ada sebuah cincin emas putih berukiran bunga-bunga kecil padanya. Hinata membulatkan matanya setengah tidak percaya. Namun Sasuke menarik tangan kiri wanita itu untuk sebuah keyakinan.

"Jadi kau melamarku?" Tanya Hinata.

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia mulai menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk suatu lengkungan. "Ya, sebelum kau benar-benar pergi, aku akan mengikatmu terlebih dulu." Jawab Sasuke datar.

Hinata terdiam sesaat. Ia terlihat bingung harus berkata apa. Dan tarikan tangannya dari genggaman Sasuek sudah mampu ditangkapan oleh Sasuke sebagai jawaban. "Maaf, tapi aku masih mau mengejar impianku di Perancis. Aku mendapatkan beasiswa di sana." Jelas Hinata sambil menundukkan pandangannya terhadap tatapan Sasuke yang mencekal.

"Aku tidak memintamu menikah denganku sekarang aku ha—"

"Tapi pihak sana tidak menginzinkanku untuk menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun." Hinata berhasil memotong kalimat Sasuke dengan beberapa guliran air mata di pipinya. Sasuke menunduk lalu berdiri dari posisinya. Ia menutup kotak cincin itu dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam kantong celananya.

"Begitu?" Ucap Sasuke singkat."tapi, aku harap kau segera menuntaskan pendidikanmu di sana."

Hinata tersenyum simpul lalu berdiri dan memeluk Sasuke. bukan memeluk untuk suatu hal yang wajar, namun memeluk untuk yang tak diinginkan. "Jangan menungguku, aku akan lama."

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, terbesit di matanya ada suatu rasa kebencian yang sedikit banyak tertumpuk olah rasa cintanya pada Hinata. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menjauh dari ruangan itu. Pergi tanpa membalikkan badan. Ia kembali bersama teman-temannya di lantai tiga untuk sebuah pesta yang ia tinggalkan tadi.

Hinata menatap kepergian Sasuke dengan tidak rela. Ia memang ingin Perancis, tapi bukankah mencintai Sasuke itu suatu syarat hidupnya? Entahlah. Ia hanya bisa terisak setelah menyadari beberapa detik lagi ia akan terikat dengan Sasuke. Biarpun begitu, Hinata tetap akan pergi.

**End of FLASHBACK**

**~~YYYYYYY~~**

Berkali-kali Sakura melihat jam tangannya. Ia sedang gelisah menatap bosan pada lampu hijau yang tak kunjung muncul. Rasa gerah dan panas tiba-tiba menyeruak di dalam tubuhnya meski ia tengah berada di dalam taxi ber-AC. Sudah 15 menit ia terjebak dalam kemacetan, dan sekarang ia belum bisa keluar dari itu. Sakura semakin panik mengingat Yuhi yang sedang tidak baik. "Yuhikan sedang tidak enak badan." Gumamnya.

"Maaf Pak, apa masih lama macetnya?" Tanya Sakura pada supir taxi yang duduk di jok depan.

"Benar Nona. Mungkin ini sampai setengah jam." Jawab supir itu.

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu terlalu lama begini." Sakura mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang lalu menyerahkannya pada supir itu. "Aku turun di sini. Terima kasih." Sakura bergegas turun dari taxi itu lalu sebisa mungkin mencari sela-sela antar mobil untuk berlari menghindari kemacetan.

Sakura berlari sekencang mungkin demi Yuhi. Terus berlari melalui trotoar jalan raya dan kerap kali hampir tertabrak mobil dan motor karena pandangannya yang tidak fokus.

**WESSSHHHHH……**

**BRAKKKKKK……..**

Sakura terjatuh saat tubuhnya tersenggol sebuah mobil yang melesat dari arah yang sama. Ia terjatuh sehingga lutut dan sikunya beradu dengan aspal membuatnya terbarut serta mengeluarkan darah yang tidak sedikit. "Ugh…." Rintihnya lalu berdiri membersihkan pakaiannya yang kotor. Meskipun sakit, Sakura mencoba untuk berdiri dan berlari seperti sebelumnya.

**~~YYYYYYY~~**

Sasuke tidak bergerak. Ia masih merasakan belaian dari kulit tangan Hinata yang sudah beberapa tahun tidak ia rasakan. Sasuke tenggelam dalam perasaan itu. Perasaan yang tenang dan seperti sebuah candu. Sesekali Sasuke tersenyum melihat wajah cerah Hinata.

"Mau, memulainya dari awal?" Tanya Hinata sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sasuke. dengan pasti Sasuke merengkuh tubuh kecil itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku masih begitu mencintaimu Sasuke…" Sambung Hinata yang semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Hm." Jawab Sasuke. Keduanya sudah larut dalam kenangannya masing-masing dan tidak sadarkan diri jika ada seseorang yang mengamati mereka selama lima menit. Orang itu berdiri mematung di depan pintu sambil meremas roknya. Pandangannya sudah tak jelas lagi. Marah, kesal, panas, atau sedih, bahkan ia sendiri tak mampu mendeskripsikannya. Ia memberanikan diri untuk masuk dalam ruangan itu dengan langkah gontai.

"Maaf." Serunya membuat Sasuke dan Hinata menjauhkan diri secara reflex.

"Sa-Sakura." Gumam Sasuke kaget mendapati Sakura sudah ada di dekatnya dengan melayangkan pandangan abstrak pada kedua matanya. "K-kau—"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan kalian. Mana Yuhi? Bukankah aku meminta tolong kepadamu untuk menjaganya" Potong Sakura ketus. Ia memicingkan mata ke arah Hinata yang tertunduk. "Hari ini biar aku yang menjaga Yuhi. Selesaikan saja urusanmu dengannya." Sambung Sakura dengan menekankan kata 'dengannya' pada kalimatnya. Ia lantas berjalan memasuki kamar menjauhi Sasuke dan Hinata.

Belum sampai setengah pejalanan, Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang diam. "Sekali lagi kau menelantarkan Yuhi aku akan memunuhmu."

**~~YYYYYYY~~**

**BLAMMM……..**

Sakura membanting pintu kamarnya dengan geram. Matanya memerah dan napasnya tersungut-sungut. Perlahan ia berjalan menuju box tidur Yuhi. Dirinya seperti akan meluap ketika mendapati Yuhi yang menangis hingga tersengal-sengal. Dengan cepat ia meraih tubuh mungil anak itu dalam dekapannya. "Kau ditelantarkan." Gumamnya yang masih merasakan marah entah pada siapa. "Tahu begini aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bersamanya." Setelah itu Sakura membenahkan beberapa pakaian Yuhi lalu keluar dari kamar itu.

Saat hendak meraih tubuh Yuhi, entah kenapa tiba-tiba Sakura menangis. Ia menangis sambil mencengkram dadanya erat-erat. Tak lama setelahnya ia benar-benar meraih tubuh anaknya dan meninggalkan kamar itu

**~~tbc~~

* * *

**

**Nyo!!!!! Tepat saat liburan saya menyelesaikan ini… Jujur, saya nggak suka harus menjadikan chap ini SasuSakuHina. Tapi demi kesempurnaan emosi yang terbentuk, terpaksa deh –dicemplungin ke lumpur lapindo-**

**Chap 7:**

"Aku tahu ini gila, tapi Hinata akan tinggal di sini selama ia di Kyoto."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Kau tidak punya alasan untuk menolaknya."

"Kau juga tidak punya alasan untuk ini. Memang siapa dia?"

"Dan kau melupakan pasal kedua perjanjian kita?"

"A-aku—"

"Sudahlah, Aku malas berdebat denganmu."

"Aku mau kita cerai."

* * *

**Bales review nyo!!!**

**Murasaki Yui : **-bales meluk Yui- Err—setahu saya ukuran huruf dan bentuknya nggak ngaru kok, ini saya buatnya pake set default MS. Word 2007. Nyo!!! Semangat buat ficnya ya…. Thx dah mau review!!

**Ka hime shiseiten : **Un… Apakah ini seru? Hmm… mudah-mudahan sesuai dengan keinginan anda ya? Terima kasih sudah review.

**Naru-mania : ** Hho… mungkin sudah takdir kali ya?? –plak- Ikuti saja deh jalan ceritanya mereka pisah atau tidak-plaak again- Mendel Juga manusia masih diketik kok! Thx reviewnya. ^_*

**Aya : **Yupz!!!!! Thx ya reviewnya….^o^

**Sakura Platinum Lady : **Habisnya cuma Hinata yang cocok, tadinya mau Karin… tapi saya benci setengah mati sama dia. –turut berdoa juga- Oks, thx reviewnya.

**Nakamura Miharu-chan : **Nyo!!! Ini sudah, makasih dah review.

**Radeward : **Wah… banyak triangle love hater rupanya, tapi tak apa ya? Biar jadi bumbu…. Makasih reviewnya, review lagi?"

"**Black Rose" Cyne_chan : **Terima kasih banyak Cyne untuk semangatmu itu., saya jadi semakin semangat!

**Sasusaku_forever : **Makasih sudah bersedia menunggu chap 5, ini chap 6 untuk anda dan juga yang lain. Full house?? Anda juga suka? Saya suka sangat. Oke, sekali lagi terima kasih.

**Aya-na Byakkun : **Entah nih Hinata apa hubungannya sama Sasuke –plakk- silahkan anda simpulkan sendiri, saya bingung namanya apa, yang jelas begitu. Thx Aya udah di fave! Jadi makin semangat. Yosh!!!!

**Liya_anag_baik : **Apa ini sudah cepat? Hehe.. terima kasih…

**RuruChan : **-terharu- makasih ya Ruru—semangatmu bagus sekali. Makasih reviewnya, review lagi?

**Kiran-Angel-Lost : **Iya, akhirnya –ngelus dada--- Eng? Ini sudah cepat belum?

**Princess Mikaia : **Wah, jangan sampai sebel gitu dong!! Ntar saya yang dipancung Kishimoto (Mikaia: Terserah ya…) huhu..hiks… Yasudlah, makasih reviewnya.

**keiko nomida : **Yups. Sama-sama, saya ini orangnya gampang lupa review….-plaak- Begitu ya? Makasih deh, semoga ini nggak kalah baiknya.

**Sora Chand : **Yo!!!!!

**dei : **Entahlah dei, tanyakan saja pada Sasuke –plaak- oh, itu… nanti akan berjalan seiring waktu kok… bahkan di chap ini sudah ada hint tentang perasaannya Sakura. Namanya juga fic, kan ada-ada aja pairingnya sesuai kemauan author. Hm… thx reviewnya ya!? ^_^

**SimpleSaja : **Hoho… saya juga nggak habis pikir sama itu, Orochimaru jadi pendeta???? –plakkk- Yasud, makasih.

**Hikari 'Sakura' Sakuragi : **Hehe… ini seperti kisah evanna-pak nono-Meira… wakakak –ditampar Hikari…. Masih berjalan kok perasaannya, tenang saja… biar lambat tapi ada, SasuSaku are in love pasti!

**pick-a-doo : **Sebenernya nyiksa juga sih bikin suaminya si Furu-pyon jadi kocak gitu, tapi yasudahlah…..-dilempar linggis-

**Tsukimori Raisa : ** Hn… Begitulah Sakura, kasihankan??? Oke, makasih reviewnya…

**Kenbishi Tori-Chan : ** Wehe… katanya lagi mau fokus ke UN??? Weleh… malah baca fic *munafik padahal sendirinya seneng ada yang review-plak-* Thx a lot Tori-chan…

**eisa ayano : **Tuh-tuh *nunjuk-nunjuk tulisan di atas* jawabannya di sana eisa-chan…. Eh? Umben kau panggil anekimu ini senpai???

* * *

**Oke…. Sepertinya segitu dulu chap 6 ini. Saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk para reader dan reviewer juga apresiasi yang kalian berikan pada karya saya ini. Semoga dengan semangat kalian fic ini tetap dapat berlanjut sampai tamat. Sekian, review? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ini chapter tercepat yang pernah saya bikin selama putaran hidup (?) Responsible. Yosh, memanfaatkan waktu saat nganggur itu ternyata bermanfaat. Selamat membaca.**

**Responsible**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Nona Biru Tua**

Baru saja Sakura hendak keluar dari kamar, tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah berdiri tegap membuat Sakura menabraknya. "Ah…" Sakura menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah diamati oleh Sasuke segera berbalik agar tak tampak menangis.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" Tanya Sasuke datar sambil mengikuti gerakan Sakura untuk melihat wajah gadis pink itu.

"Kau bertanya begitu apa kau tidak tahu kesalahanmu?" Sakura menghindar dengan mengibaskan tangannya yang dicengkram Sasuke. Ia tak mau Sasuke melihat dirinya yang lemah dan menangis.

"Kesalahan apa?" Sasuke kembali meraih tangan Sakura.

"Kau pikir saja sendiri." Sekali lagi pegangannya dikibaskan dan membuang muka ke arah yang lain tanpa memandang wajah Sasuke. Sasuke juga kehilangan kesabarannya. Ia menarik dengan sekuat tenaga sehingga Sakura dan Yuhi terjebak antara dirinya dan tembok. Sasuke meletakkan kedua tangannya di sisi kanan-kiri Sakura. Kini tatapannya terfokus pada mata Sakura yang merah.

"Kau marah?" Tanya Sasuke melembut. Sakura diam dan hanya membuang muka. "Lalu kenapa kau menangis?"

Kali ini Sakura menatap sorot onyx milik Sasuke dengan tajam. Seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang dirinya sendiri tidak tahu. Ia menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. "Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja merengek terus."

"Yang anak kecil itu kau." Sasuke menaikkan nadanya.

"Kenapa aku?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Kau tiba-tiba datang dan membanting pintu seperti tadi, lucu."

"Kau pikir lucu Sasuke? aku tak menyangka kau seidiot ini."

"Katakan apa sebabnya kau marah begini?"

"Kau mau tahu?"

"Tentu saja."

Sakura mengambil jeda untuk napasnya. "Pertama, kau ingkar janji. Kau bilang kau mau menjaga Yuhi baik-baik, tapi nyatanya kau membiarkannya menangis sampai sakit begini. Kedua, kau bermesraan dengan wanita lain."

Sasuke tercekat dengan kalimat Sakura itu. Ia menunduk sementara kemudian bangkit lagi untuk sekedar meyakinkan ucapannya benar. "Oke, untuk alasan pertama aku akui aku memang salah. Tapi yang kedua? Kau bilang kalau masing-masing dari kita tidak akan mencampuri urusan masing-masing orang? Lalu apa salah kalau aku bermesraan dengan wanita yang dulu pernah kulamar?"

-deg- Sakura tertohok. Matanya melebar dan serasa ada gemuruh kilat di jantungnya yang menuntut pembebasan. Sepertinya mata Sakura memanas lagi. Ia menyadari itu dan tanpa sadar ia kembali menangis. "A-apa?"

"Kau tak punya alasan lagi selain yang pertama Sakura."

"Aku tak bermaksud mencampuri urusanmu dengan wanita itu. Tapi apa kau tidak bisa berpikir kalau kau itu seorang actor? Actor mudah sekali terkena gossip."

"Urusan itu tidak berpengaruh terhadapmukan?"

"Kau pikir aku tidak punya malu? Aku seorang istri dari actor yang suka selingkuh. Itu yang akan menjadi headline di surat kabar. Dan itu memalukan. Kau puas.?"

Sasuke menghela napasnya dan berbicara dengan nada yang sedikit rendah. "Aku tahu ini gila, tapi Hinata akan tinggal di sini selama ia di Kyoto."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Kau tidak punya alasan untuk menolaknya."

"Kau juga tidak punya alasan untuk ini. Memang siapa dia?"

"Dan kau melupakan pasal kedua perjanjian kita?"

"A-aku—"

"Sudahlah, Aku malas berdebat denganmu."

"Aku mau kita cerai."Sakura menyeka air matanya lalu menyingkirkan kedua tangan Sasuke dan melewatinya dengan kasar. Sementara Sasuke masih diam dan hanya bisa memandangi punggung Sakura dari jauh karena Sakura semakin lama semakin menuruni tangga. Sakura buru-buru menghindari Sasuke sebelum hal buruk terjadi pada perasaannya. Entah apa itu.

-

-

-

-

"Sakura, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke berusaha mencegah Sakura di ujung pintu ruang utama rumah mereka. Sakura berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Sasuke yang sangat kuat di lengan kanannya. Berusaha untuk meronta, tapi sebenarnya ada hal lain ia rasakan.

"Lepaskan aku," Sakura bergetar. "kumohon."

Saat Sakura dan Sasuke sedang saling menatap, Hinata muncul dengan kebingungan jelas di wajahnya. Ia mau berkata sesuatu tapi ia tidak bisa. Ia hanya terpaku pada seorang wanita yang menggendong bayi. Ia berusaha mencerna keadaannya saat ini. Ia bertemu dengan masa lalunya lalu tiba-tiba mengetahui bahwa seorang itu telah beristri, dan sekarang istrinya itu marah karenanya. Mungkinkah Hinata merasa bersalah? Hanya saja wajahnya sudah sangat pucat dan lemas saat ini. Ia mendekati Sasuke dan Sakura dengan pelan.

"Maaf. Kalau kedatanganku mengganggu kalian berdua." Kata Hinata sambil tertunduk. Sakura sempat tersipu dengan kalimat Hinata, tapi entah karena apa tiba-tiba Sakura langsung mengingat bagaimana keadaan Yuhi yang menyedihkan. Buru-buru Sakura hilangkan perasaan empatinya pada Hinata.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf? Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, jangan ikut campur pada urusanku dan orang idiot ini." Hujat Sakura sambil melirik Sasuke panas.

Bagai tersambar petir, seutuhnya Hinata tidak percaya kalau dirinya akan mendapat bentakan dari Sakura. Hidupnya sebagai seorang putri yang diajarkan kelembutan memang sulit menerima perlakuan itu. Dari pandangan sayu, Hinata memangdang Sakura apa adanya. Tak tahu apa namanya.

"Apa aku salah? Harusnya kau menghargai permintaan maaf dari orang yang tahu masalahmu. Bukannya membentak." Kalimat Hinata agak naik sedikit.

"Apa peduliku denganmu? Kau bukan siapa-siapa bagiku."

"Aku mungkin bukan siapa-siapa bagimu, tapi aku tidak terima kalau kau menghujat Sasuke atas kesalahanmu sendri." Bantah Hinata.

"Kesalahanku sendiri katamu? Apa kau tak pernah berpikir kalau menjaga anak itu juga kewajiban seorang suami? Seharusnya photo besar di ruang tamu itu sudah dapat menyumpal mulutmu kalau Sasuke punya kewajiban menjaga bayi kami. Dan karena kau, Sasuke jadi melupakannya sampai sesak napas begini." Amarah Sakura memuncak dengan sempurna. Buliran-buliran hangat sudah merembes sedari tadi. Memang sakit kalau kau menyaksikan sebab kenapa anakmu menjadi sesak napas secara tiba-tiba, ditelantarkan.

Sasuke merasakan ada ketidaksukaan satu sama lain. "Sakura! Jangan bentak Hinata begitu, dia tidak tahu apa-apa. Ini salahku, bukan salah dia."

"Aku memang menyalahkanmu. Sejak kau ada di kehidupanku, aku kehilangan semuanya, cita-cita dan kebahagiaanku semuanya kau rampas. Puas kau menyakitiku SASUKE?????????? " Kali ini Sakura berhasil menghempaskan cengkraman Sasuke.

"Jadi jangan menyalahkan orang yang kucintai."

Sasuke berhasil menusuk perasaan Sakura. Sakura berhenti sejenak dari amarahnya untuk menarik napas dan menyeka air mata. "Aku pergi dan jangan minta aku untuk kembali lagi ke rumah ini." Sakura ingin pergi dari tempat yang menyiksa itu. Walaupun sebenarnya hanya untuk beberapa saat, ia pikir lebih baik meninggalkan rumah itu selama ada Hinata di sana. Mungkin, tapi Sakura selalu tidak nyaman bila merasakan Hinata memperhatikan tingkahnya. Ia pergi, dengan mata sembab dan noda air mata yang belum hilang dari pipinya.

-

-

-

-

-

"Jadi begitu?" Hinata mengangguk setelah mendengar penjelasan Sasuke mengenai Yuhi, dan Sakura. Tersirat jelas di wajahnya rona kebahagiaan yang sedari dulu tertutupi wajah pucat. Ia yang duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke meraih tangan kekar di hadapannya. "Tapi sepertinya dia begitu menyayangi putri kalian berdua. Dan aku merasa hanya menjadi penghalang hubungan pernikahan ini." Hinata berhenti sejenak lalu mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum. "Yang penting hatimu hanya untukku seorang." Sambungnya lalu memeluk Sasuke erat. Ia merasakan hangat pada diri Sasuke meskipun kenyataannya tubuh Sasuke itu dingin.

"Hinata…" Sasuke beseru saat membalas pelukan itu dengan tatapan mata yang tak menentu. Jasadnya ada di hadapan Hinata, tapi entah kenapa pikirannya tertuju pada dua orang perempuan yang baru beberapa hari ini selalu ada di dekatnya. "Sakura, Yuhi." Hinata langsung bangkit dari sandarannya tatkala mendengar suara itu dari bibir Sasuke. Jika kau dapat melihat ekspresi wajahnya, mungkin kau akan kesulitan menebak apa yang ada di dalamnya. "Maaf, maksudku, aku khawatir dengan keadaan mereka. Aku hanya merasa bersalah." Dengan sadar Sasuke segera meralat ucapannya.

Hinata tersenyum. "Tak apa. Bagaimana pun juga mereka tetap istri dan anakmu. Kau tidak mencoba untuk menelephonenya?" Tawar Hinata. Sasuke terkesikap sesaat sebelum akhirnya meraih ponsel yang ada di saku celana jeansnya. Tiba-tiba……

**BLAMMMMMM**

"Kami pul—" Di ujung pintu Uchiha lain menekan kalimatnya agar tidak keluar utuh. Mereka diam ketika menemui seorang wanita berambut indigo dan sedikit ikal duduk bersanding dengan putra mereka. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja mereka takut terjadi sesuatu dengan yang tak mereka lihat. "-lang"

"Paman, Bibi, Kak Itachi, dan Kak Hana." Hinata berdiri menyeimbangi mereka.

"Kalian darimana saja?" Tanya Sasuke singkat. Mereka berempat lalu mendekati keduanya pelan-pelan. Mulai dari Fugaku, ia menyalami Hinata dengan lembut.

"Bagaimana kabarmu cantik?" Tanya Fugaku. Hinata tersenyum malu. Ia belum menjawab pertanyaan Fugaku, melainkan menyalami anggota Uchiha yang lainnya.

"Aku baik. Bagaimana dengan keluarga ini?" Tanya Hinata balik.

"Baru saja kami punya dua anggota baru sekaligus!" Dengan (sangat) tidak sopan Itachi menyela dialog antara ayahnya dan Hinata. Dari wajahnya tak ada tampang bersalah atau apa, justru ia senang dengan itu.

Setelahnya beberapa pasang mata seolah menusuk Itachi bersamaan. Fugaku, Hana, dan juga Mikoto serempak melayangkan pandangan iblis ke arah Itachi, membuat lelaki musang itu meringsut. Dan di luar dugaan…

"Keluarga kami sangat bahagia lho Hinata….. kami tidak akan membiarkan Sakura dan Yuhi tersia-sia hanya karena satu orang saja." Senyum innocent mengantar kalimat manis itu dari bibir Mikoto diiringi kikikkan senang dari yang lain kecuali Sasuke. Sasuke menyadari bahwa kali ini keluarganya sedang mempermainkan perasaan Hinata.

"Sudah cukup kangen-kangennya? Sekarang aku akan mengantar Hinata ke kamarnya."

"APA?" Seru semuanya kompak.

"Mau tidur dimana?" Tanya Hana. "Di sini kamar bersih cuma ada tiga, milikku dengan Itachi, ayah dan ibu, dan yang terakhir punyamu dengan Sakura."

Sasuke menyeringai sebentar. "Kan bisa dibersihkan. Kalau tidak biar dia tidur bersama Sakura dan aku yang pindah ke sofa atau yang lain."

"Kami lihat Sakura pergi dari arah sini dengan mata sembab." Kalimat Mikoto yang tak mendapat jawaban dari Sasuke, ia terdiam begitu pula Hinata. "Kalian ada masalah?"

"Sakura meminta cerai dan aku bisa memberi tahu kalian semua kenyataannya."

**~~YYYYYYY~~**

Keadaan tiga orang ini berbeda semua. Seorang sedang sibuk mengikir kuku-kuku panjangnya, yang seorang lagi menata beberapa makanan dalam kotak dan yang terakhir sedang menggantikan popok bayinya. Mereka duduk berdekatan di kursi yang melingkari sebuah meja besar dan panjang.

"Kupikir kau itu marah bukan karena Sasuke menelantarkan Yuhi. Aku akui sering membuat yuhi menangis dan tidak segera menolongnya, tapi kau tidak pernah mengancamku untuk pergi dari rumahmu atau apalah itu." Kata Ino sambil mengibas-ngibaskan rambut panjangnya ke belakang. Ia nampak tak memperhatikan bahwa raut wajah Sakura sudah berubah merah padam. Sakura tak ubahnya sama seperti 12 menit yang lalu. Ia tetap melamun sambil menimang-nimang putri semata wayangnya yang badannya panas tinggi. Sampai akhirnya Ino menyenggol lengannya dan saat itu pula ia sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan. "Hoi, kau ini melamunkan apa sih?" Tanya Ino.

"Eng? Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya khawatir dengan keadaan Yuhi, panasnya tidak turun-turun dari beberapa hari yang lalu. Sepertinya aku akan segera membawanya ke dokter." Jawab Sakura rendah.

"Kau tidak memikirkan kalimat Ino tadi Sakura?" Kali ini Chouza sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan ikut bergabung bersama anak-anak asuhnya.

"Yang mana Paman?" Tanya Sakura.

"Itu lho Sakura, yang aku bilang kalau marahmu pada Sasuke bukan hanya karena perlakuannya pada Yuhi." Dengan centil Ino memainkan kelopak matanya.

"Apa maksudmu baka? Kau dan Sasuke itu berbeda. Kau sahabatku yang dengan suka rela menjagakan Yuhi untukku. Kenyataan itu bebeda dengan Sasuke yang katanya adalah suamiku, dia harus punya tanggung jawab yang lebih darimu. Aku marah padanya karena dia tidak bisa menjalankan kewajibannya sampai membuat Yuhi jadi sesak napas. Apalagi ia begitu hanya karena ada seorang yang dicintainya atau apa itulah aku tidak mau tahu."

"Kau itu cemburu—'

Aku tidak menyukainya!"

"Hei! Aku tidak bilang kau menyukainya, aku bilang kau cemburu padanya. Atau jangan-jangan kau memang menyukainya?" Ino semakin mendekatkan diri pada Sakura.

"Aku sedang pusing, jadi tolong jangan tambahi pikiranku dengan hal konyol seperti itu." Sakura memberi jeda sedikit pada kalimatnya, lalu meneruskan sambil menoleh ke arah Chouza yang memperhatikan keduanya. "Paman, sampai tenang nanti aku menginap di sini ya? Beberapa hari lagi baru aku bawa Yuhi ke dokter."

Chouza mengangguk mantap dan tersenyum.

-

-

-

**BEBERAPA HARI KEMUDIAN……..**

DUK..DUK..DUK..DUK..

Suara hentakan kaki seorang Sakura mendominasi udara di pagi yang sejuk ini. Langkahnya yang kuat tak mampu membangunkan Ino dan Chouza yang tidur terlelap di depan televisi. Semalam keluarga kecil itu tidur bersama-sama.

Sakura terus menghentakkan kakinya saat berlai demi meraih beberapa waktu yang hilang karena kesiangan. Meski begitu ia tetap mendekap Yuhi dengan lembut. Pandangannya beredar pada dua makhluk yang tidur saat dirinya tengah menyiapkan sarapan. "Mereka masih tidur ya?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa. Karena tak ada tanda-tanda bangun, akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk menghampiri Chouza dan Ino.

"Tidur mereka nyenyak sekali. Aku jadi tidak tega membangunkannya." Chouza dan Ino masih nyenyak tidur. Di pelukan keduanya ada guling yang tidak berdosa menerima perlakuan sadis. Dengan posisi erotis, Chouza mempersilahkan Ino tidur di sofa sementara dirinya tidur di lantai. Sakura tersenyum lalu menangkupkan selimut ke tubuh keduanya. "Aku pergi ke dokter dulu ya! Aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian, tidurlah." Kata Sakura sebelum meraih tas hitamnya dan meninggalkan rumah itu bersama Yuhi.

Derap kaki Sakura masih jelas terdengar sampai di ujung rumah itu. Semakin jauh semakin hilang. Dan dengan hilangnya suara itu, Ino terbangun untuk sekedar mengetahui bahwa Sakura telah menyelimuti dirinya dan Chouza. "Sakura memang baik. Sasuke, kau akan menyesal. Aku bersumpah." Gumamnya.

**~~YYYYYYY~~**

"Hm…. Sudah satu minggu ya??? Aku rindu pada cucuku." Gumam Fugaku saat keluarga Uchiha itu sedang sarapan bersama. Raut wajahnya sungguh tidak menyenangkan sejak kepergian menantu dan cucunya beberapa hari yang lalu. Mikoto, Itachi dan Hana nampak asing dengan tingkah laku kepala keluarga mereka.

"Apa perlu kita menyusulnya ke kedai Akimichi?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Kenapa harus ke kedai itu lagi Bu? Bukankah Sakura juga punya rumah sendiri?" Tanya Hana pada Mikoto.

"Kau pikir seorang istri tahan apa kalau sedang sedih dan hancur hatinya tanpa berbagi dengan orang terdekat??" Sela Itachi dengan tampang yang tak kalah lusuhnya dengan Fugaku. Lalu beberapa menit kemudian suasana sarapan itu benar-benar tidak nyaman.

"Hinata, kau mau kemana hari ini?" Tanya Sasuke untuk mencairkan suasana. Kalian tahu kenapa? Sejak kemarin keluarga Uchiha tidak menegur Hinata sama sekali. Jangankan menegur, tersenyum saat tak sengaja berpapasan pun tidak. Dan dengan segenap hati Sasuke ingin menyatukan Hinata dan keluarganya seperti dulu.

"Aku mau ke Konoha-management. Kebetulah aku sudah terakreditasi untuk pembuatan film bersama pihak sana." Jawab Hinata.

"Oh, kalau begitu naik mobilku saja. Kebetulan aku juga ada kontrak dengan mereka." Kata Sasuke. sudah lebih dari setengah waktu makan, Uchiha yang lain tidak bersuara. Hanya dentingan alat makan yang menjadi tanda bahwa mereka masih bernyawa.

"Aku sudah selesai. Permisi." Tiba-tiba Itachi meletakkan sendok dan garpunya, minum lalu mengambil tasnya dan meninggalkan ruang makan dengan cepat. Semuanya bingung dan Hana segera menyusul suaminya sebelum benar-benar pergi.

-

-

-

"Itachi….." Hana berhasil mencengkram lengan suaminya ketika hendak memasuki Limousinenya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Itachi tak mengerti. Wajahnya terlihat kusut dan tak bersemangat mengadapi hari. Hana paham akan itu lalu mendaratkan sentuhannya pada pipi Itachi.

"Harusnya aku yang tanya begitu. Ada apa dengan dirimu? Sudah semalaman kau selalu diam dan tadi kau malah langsung pergi seenaknya. Ada apa Itachi?" Suara Hana agak melemah.

"Hn? Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja—" Itachi tertunduk.

"Hanya saja apa?"

"Aku merindukan keponakanku." Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya pada jam tangannya. "Maaf sayang, aku harus cepat." Itachi menutup kalimatnya dengan kecupan di kening Hana. Itachi memasuki mobilnya dan keluar dari pekarangan rumah itu diiringi lambaian tangan Hana.

"Hati-hati…" Hana melambaikan tangannya lalu masuk ke dalam rumah.

**~~YYYYYYY~~**

Beberapa hiasan dinding terlihat mencolok di suatu ruangan yang didominasi warna putih. Warna merah, kuning, dan hijau membentang setengah dari dinding itu. Tak cukup warna, bahkan lukisan-lukisan yang terkesan kekanak-kanakan ada. Sebut saja sebuah ruang periksa dokter anak yang memang dituntut membuat pasiennya gembira. Di sana ada sebuah meja standard dan juga kursi putar dengan tersampir jas putih serta stetoskop. Menandakan bahwa sang pemilik ruangan sedang pergi untuk beberapa waktu.

"Permisi….." Sakura memasuki ruangan itu dengan sedikit menunduk sebagai bentuk kesopanan. Ia mengerlingkan pandangan ke arah kursi putar tadi. Hanya ada jas, tapi tidak ada orang. Pikirannya yakin kalau perawat yang baru saja menyerukan namanya tengah berbohong. Tidak ada dokter di ruangan itu. Bibirnya yang merah itu mengerucut tak berbentuk saat kesabarannya hari ini habis. Terlebih lagi Yuhi masih tetap rewel. "Kau sakit lagi ya?"

Sakura berusaha memperlonggar gendongannya terhadap Yuhi, bermaksud memberikannya ASI. Yuhi masih tetap rewel dan dengan posisi Sakura yang berdiri itu menyulitkannya untuk menyusui. Akhirnya Sakura duduk di sebuah kursi dekat ranjang periksa kemudian membuka 2 sampai 3 kancing bajunya sebelum melihat seorang lelaki keluar dari kamar mandi ruangan itu. Sakura menjerit….

"KYAAAAA……. Mesum! Siapa kau???" Jerit Sakura sambil menutup dadanya dengan tangan sebisa mungkin. Sementara lelaki yang diteriaki itu malah kebingungan sendiri. Ia menoleh ke kanan-kiri untuk mengetahui siapa yang dimaksud mesum oleh Sakura.

"Siapa yang mesum Nona?" Tanya lelaki itu. Lalu mendekati Sakura yang semakin menghimpitkan diri ke mendidih karena menurutnya alangkah lemot pria yang ada di hadapannya kali ini.

"Yang mesum itu kau."

"Apa?" Lelaki itu tetap tak mengerti.

"Iya, kau mesum. Kau datang saat aku mau menyusui anakku." Jawab Sakura kesal, ia berdiri setelah menutup dadanya dan membenahi gendongan Yuhi.

Lelaki berbaju merah hati itu mengernyitkan dahi tanda tidak suka terhadap Sakura. Dari ekspresi tenang berubah menjadi kesal. "Enak saja bilang aku mesum. Salah sendiri menyusui di tempat seperti ini."

"Apa katamu? Bukan salahku kalau perawat itu menipuku. Dia bilang dokter anak itu ada di sini, dan nyatanya dia tidak ada. Anakku menangis terus jadi aku mau menyusuinya karena kulihat tidak ada orang di sini. Jadi bukan salahku."

"Perawat di sini tidak mungkin memperlakukan kliennya begitu buruk."

"Kau punya bukti apa tuan?"

"Perawat itu tidak membohongimu."

"Oh yeah? Dan sekarang aku tidak melihat dokter di sini. Buktinya apa?"

"Aku dokternya. Akasuna no Sasori!" Sakura menyumpal kuat bibirnya sendiri dengan kedua tangan miliknya. Ia tak habis pikir akan tindakan bodohnya yang baru saja memaki orang sembarangan karena marah. Beberapa detik kemudian ia melepaskan penutup mulutnya dan meringis di depan dokter muda bernama Sasori itu. Dokter Sasori menyeringai tanda kemenangan mutlak di tangannya.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"Untuk sementara aku akan memberikannya obat penenang. Gejala awalnya sih sesak napas biasa, tapi untuk kepastian nanti akan dilakukan pemeriksaan berdasarkan hasil rongent dan tes darah." Dokter muda berkacamata itu memasukkan ujung stetoskopnya pada saku setelah selesai memeriksa yuhi yang ada di pangkuan Sakura.

"Begitu ya? Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Eng? Tentu saja. Kalau kau menjaganya dengan baik, aku yakin ia akan sembuh dengan cepat. Err—" Sasori menahan kalimatnya untuk duduk di kursi putar.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura setelah membenahi gendongannya terhadap Yuhi.

Sasori menghela napas panjang, ia menopang dagunya sambil menatap Sakura tajam. "Kurasa hidup sebagai single parent itu bukan pilihan yang tepat. Kau juga bekerja ya?'

Sakura terhenyak dengan perkataan Sasori tadi. Ia menatap balik Sasori lalu tersenyum. "Darimana kau tahu aku bekerja?"

Sasori juga ikut tersenyum. Terlihat jelas senyuman dokter muda tampan itu yang sangat hangat. Satu dua kali Sakura merasa nyaman dengannya. "Aku hanya mengasal."

"Tapi aku bukan single parent." Nada suara Sakura agak sedih. "Aku punya suami dan keluarga."

"Oh begitu ya? Dan aku lihat suamimu tidak bisa mengantarkan kalian kemari. Maaf kalau aku terlalu ikut campur. Menjadi dokter itu harus seramah mungkin terhadap pasien dan juga ibunya."

"Emm? Tidak apa. Suamiku, dia sibuk. Sudahlah aku tidak mau membahasnya lagi. Eghem, aku minta maaf untuk yang tadi. Aku pikir kau hanya orang tidak jelas yang masuk ke ruang dokter. Ternyata kau dokternya."

"Memang ada yang salah ya dengan penampilanku?"

"Tidak. Kau hanya muda. Terlalu muda untuk usia dokter."

"Kau juga terlalu muda untuk usia seorang ibu. Berapa umurmu? Kalau aku sih 26 tahun."

Sakura memecahkan hening dengan tawa. Ia sangat bahagia kali ini. Entah apa sebabnya tiba-tiba ia melupakan kesedihan beberapa waktu lalu. "Tuhkan masih muda. Aku 23 tahun."

"Kau juga masih muda." Setelahnya kedua orang itu tertawa bersama-sama. Aneh memang, terlihat betapa mereka senang bisa berbincang-bincang seperti tadi. Sakura buru-buru sadar dengan waktunya. Ia melirik jam tangannya lalu memandang Sasori dengan sesal.

"Ah, baiklah Dokter Sasori, sepertinya aku harus segera mengistirahatkan Yuhi sesuai nasihatmu." Sakura kemudian berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan santai.

"Hm… Hati-hati ya."

**~~YYYYYYY~~**

Matahari semakin meninggi. Bayangan yang terbentuk di sisi kiri kini semakin lama semakin condong ke kanan. Sakura yang berjalan menyusuri tepian jalan yang berbunga itu merasakan panas tiada tara. Namun ketika ia memandangi wajah mungil bayinya, seakan suhu matahari yang beratus derajat celcius itu berubah menjadi bongkahan salju, dingin. Sakura tidak bisa memungkiri kalau satu-satunya alasan dia bisa bertahan dengan kesedihan selama ini adalah Yuhi.

Masih bersama panas yang menyengat kulit, dari kejauhan Sakura melihat sebuah Jaguar melesat memperlambat kecepatannya saat mendekati Sakura dari arah yang berlawanan. "Ayah?"

"Kau kemana saja Sakura?" Tanya Fugaku yang sudah memunculkan kepalanya dari dalam mobil mendengus ketika melihat wajah kusut Sakura.

"Aku menginap di rumah Paman Chouza bersama Ino." Jawab Sakura agak kikuk.

"Naik." Pinta Fugaku tajam.

"Apa?"

"Aku bilang ayo naik ke mobilku."

**~~YYYYYYY~~**

Fugaku mengajak Sakura ke sebuah restaurant terbuka di pusat kota. Restaurant itu hanya menyajikan tempat berupa kursi dan meja yang dilengkapi payung penangkal panas. Meski ini adalah café terkenal, sajiannya minimalis dan clasik, Sakura menyukai itu. Siluet yang sama sekali terlupakan bahwa dia juga pernah punya ayah. Sakura menghangatkan hatinya dengan ini. Dengan ini perasaan galaunya sedikit bisa terkikis.

"Sasuke sudah menjelaskannya. Bagaimana keadaan cucuku?" Tanya Fugaku di sela-sela serutupan cappuccinonya. Sakura yang ditanya mengangkat kepala lalu tersenyum. Tak pernah ia merasa sebaik ini sejak kemarin.

"Eng? Kata dokter yang memeriksanya sejauh ini baik-baik saja. Kita harus menunggu pemeriksaan berikutnya."

"Begitu." Pandangan Fugaku agak kabur. Ini mungkin aneh, tapi tidak ketika keluargamu dihadapkan dalam suatu masalah. Everything can be happened. "Sakura, apa kau marah dengan kami?"

Bagai pertanyaan retoris. Tentu saja Sakura marah. Sakura sangat marah, tapi tidak pada keluarga Uchiha, Sakura marah pada perasaannya sendiri. "Maksud Ayah?"

"Karena kami waktu itu memaksa kalian berdua untuk menikah."

Setidaknya itu cukup melegakannya karena Fugaku tidak membahas Hinata. Ia tak mengerti kenapa ketika ia membayang wajah wanita itu hatinya serasa dicabik-cabik. Padahal nyata yang belum ia tahu tak mampu membangun rasa sakit itu. "Hn? Tidak sih. Lagipula memang sudah seharusnya Sasuke bertanggung jawab atas apa yang ia lakukan bukan?"

"Kau pasti sangat terpukul dengan kedatangan Hinata."

Ini baru kenyataan. Tangannya mencengkram erat tissue di sisinya. "Ah, aku tidak begitu peduli dengan mereka. Toh aku tidak mencintai Sasuke. Aku dan dia belum memiliki ikatan. Biarlah dia begitu." Meskipun terjepit, terkadang Sakura berharap bahwa perasaannya ini salah. Mungkinkah ia sedang berbohong pada nuraninya sendiri? Tapi ia benar-benar tak ada hak bukan terhadap diri emo?

"Kau tak boleh begitu, Dia itu suamimu. Biar bagaimanapun juga Yuhi adalah pengikat di antara kalian. Kalian tahu penyebab Yuhi sakit? Itu karena di antara kalian sedang ada masalah."

"Hn?" Sakura tidak mengerti. "Ayah..."

Fugaku menoleh. "Apa?"

"Sebenarnya apa hubungan antara Sasuke dan Hinata?"

Sulit untuk mengatakanya. Lidahnya begitu kelu, Fugaku benar-benar terjerat benang lidah saat ini. Entah apa yang ia inginkan, hasrat agar pertikaian batin ini selesai. "Dulu Hinata pacar Sasuke. Ketika pesta perpisahan SMA, Sasuke melamarnya."

"Lalu? Diterima?"

"Hinata lebih memilih meneruskan kuliahnya di Perancis. Sejak saat itu Sasuke tidak pernah lagi membawa gadis ke rumah. Dari usia 18 sampai 25 tahun, selam itu dia tidak berinteraksi secara dekat dengan wanita. Maka setelah kami mendengar berita mengenai kehamilanmu, kami seperti tersengat beribu kebahagiaan."

"Begitu ya? Pasti cinta Sasuke pada Hinata sangat besar. Aku tak pernah berharap suatu saat nanti bisa mencintai Sasuke, Ayah. Bahkan kemarin aku sudah melontarkan permohonan cerai padanya. Kupikir dengan mengetahui hubungan Hinata dengan Sasuke, niatku semakin mantap."

Fugaku memandang nanar mata menantunya itu. Ia raih tangan kanan Sakura yang terbebas dari dekapan Yuhi ke dalam dadanya. "Keputusanmu itu keputusan sepihak. Kalau memang menikah dengan Sasuke membuatmu tersiksa, paling tidak berikan waktu beberapa tahun lagi bagi kami untuk merasakan kehadiranmu. Kami sangat mencintaimu."

"Ayah…." Sebentar Sakura tertegun, kemudian ia tersenyum menatap damai mata mertuanya. "Aku pernah berpikir kalau hidupku hanya untuk memberi kebahagiaan kepada Yuhi, karena hanya ia yang aku punya di dunia ini. Tapi – Ayah, Ibu, Kak Itachi dan Kak Hana--- ternyata kalian juga memberikan arti tersendiri untukku. Maafkan kebodohanku ya Ayah." Sakura menangis. Namun tangisan ini berbeda dengan tangisannya beberapa hari lalu. Tangisannya tenang terlebih saat pegangan Fugaku mengerat pada tangannya.

"Dunia ini demokrasikan? Kalau begitu kau harus tetap ada untuk kami. Sekali lagi karena kami mencintaimu, Sakura."

**~~YYYYYYY~~**

"Senang bekerja sama dengan anda, Hyuuga Hinata." Ucap seorang direktur necis yang menyalami Hinata. Hinta terlihat puas dengan kerja samanya kali ini. Ia pun sumringah sebelum membalas kalimat lawan bicaranya.

"Sama-sama. Saya akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Mohon bantuannnya Tuan." Itu yang terakhir dari perbincangan panjang dan membosankan. Ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang menemaninya sejak jam makan siang, dan sekarang Hinata melotot mendapati waktu sudah hampir malam.

"Kau menunggu selama ini?" Tanya Hinata. Sasuke mengangguk tapi wajahnya tidak jelas, suka atau tidak. Ia hanya berjalan memasuki mobilnya dan diikuti Hinata. Keduanya tidak saling bicara meski dalam jarak yang dekat. Hinata menatap bosan wajah Sasuke berharap ia membalasnya walau hanya sesekali.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" Tanya Hinata.

Sasuke membuang pandangan wajahnya ke luar jendela mobil lalu menghela napas. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya lelah seharian bergelut dengan managerku mengenai honor."

"Lalu bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Aku masih memikirkannya." Sasuke mengurut dahinya pusing lalau kembali fokus menyetir.

"Kau ada masalah apalagi?"

Sasuke kembali menoleh ke Hinata yang menunduk. Ia tak pernah berharap kehilangan sikap lembut gadis itu, tapi juga tak ingin ia menjadi rapuh. "Tidak."

"Tapi wajahmu lusuh begitu."

"Hn. Entahlah."

**~~YYYYYYY~~**

**Info : Mungkin fic ini akan makan sampai lebih dari 10 Chapter mengingat ada banyak konflik dari karakternya. Dari chapter 6-8 tentang pergolakan hatinya si Sakura terhadap Sasuke, dan seterus-seterusnya belum bisa dijanjikan –dicincang rame-rame-**

**P.S : Bisa saja kurang dari itu kalau saya berubah pikiran.**

**Chap 8 :**

"Kau pikir aku mau membaginya? Tidak akan."

"Kalau begitu ambil saja orang bodoh itu. Aku tidak peduli."

"Kau yang harus pergi dari kami berdua."

"Kau tak punya hak mengusirku. Aku akan tetap menjadi Uchiha meski aku tak bersamanya."

***

"Kau tak punya alasan mengaturku Uchiha Sasuke."

"Aku suamimu."

"Lalu mau kau kemanakan Hinatamu itu?"

"Kau cemburu?"

***

**Nyipratin keringet ke reader *langsung dibantai* hehe…. Kidding-kidding… Bales review??? Nyo…**

**Nakamura Miharu-chan : **Yupz, ini sudah.

**Sasusaku_forever : **saya bantu ngupas bawang bombaynya ya? Kebetulan saya suka masak. –nggak ada yang tanya bweeee-

"**Black Rose" Cyne-chan : **Serem juga ya kalau bikin Cyne marah…-geleng2 juga- ~plakkk~

**Reader : **Hope your spirit be my mind! Thx a lot guys!!!!

**AiNaaa: **Ano~~ sejauh prakiraan saya sih sampe 13, tapi nggak tahu kalau saya kena WB –amit-amit jangan sampe- sayangnya suatu saat nanti merekaaaa…….

**Liya_anag_baik : **Hiksuuuu… padahal saya sudah berusaha sepanjang mungkinn dan secepat mungkin… hiksuuu….-crooot- tapi ini sudah cepatkan??? Saya bisa cepat tapi nggak bisa panjang, ini aja udah sampai 4000 kata…-tepar-

**Naru-mania : **-guling2 negeliat Naru shock- Kok bisa?? Anda sebel banget sama hinata ya???? Gomena… Sesuai request anda, saya bikinkan Sasori jadi saingannya si -Chidoried-

**RuruChan : **Yupz.. ini sudahkan????? Entah thu Sakura, hobi kok nangis –plaak-

**Minamicchi : **Makasih atas sarannya ya?? Saya akan lebih hati-hati…Osh!!!!! –hormat-

**Rhaa Yamanaka : **Haha… maen di flashback??? Ada-ada saja bahasa anda ini… hihi, ini sudah apdet, makasih banyak ya???

**Secara jamaah, saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada teman-teman dan senpai yang mau mereview lan baca fic ini, sedikit banyak dukungan anda, adalah modal awal bagi saya untuk keep spirit…. Sekali lagi terima kasih. Untuk yang log-in nanti saya balas lewat pm.**

P.S : **Oya, saya mau curhat, gara-gara kesiangan bangun hari Rabu lalu saya terlambat sekolah dan akhirnya merana meninggalkan jejak alpa di absensi. Saya sedih, dan pulang dengan tersungut-sungut terus bikin chap ini deh…(?) *gaje ditembak***

**REVIEW??????**


	8. Chapter 8

**JRENG-JRENG!!!!!!!! Chap 8 datang……. –tampoled coz gaje-**

**Responsible**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Nona Biru Tua**

"Sasuke berhenti!"Ucap Hinata tiba-tiba dan membuat Sasuke kaget dan menghentikan mobilnya secara mendadak.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

Hinata memegang atau lebih tepatnya mencengkram tangan kanan Sasuke yang terbebas dari setir mobil. Matanya getir untuk menatap nanar sosok emo di sisinya itu. "Aku—"

"Kenapa? Tidak biasanya kau jadi begini." Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya pada wajah Hinata yang seperti menahan amarah. "Kau marah?" Tanya Sasuke menyambung kalimat sebelumnya.

"Aku—" Hinata membuang pandangannya ke arah luar jendela. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanmu terhadap Sakura dan aku juga tidak peduli. Tapi—" Hinata memandang Sasuke lekat-lekat, "tapi entah kenapa keberadaannya selalu membuatku terancam untuk tetap menjadi penguasa hati dan pikiranmu."

Sasuke terdiam sesaat. Matanya memang berpupil, tapi itu seperti terhapus sementara dengan tatapan kosong. Hanya gelap yang ada di mata onyx itu. Sasuke menghela napas lalu meraih wajah Hinata untuk menatapnya. "Sudah terlalu malam, ayo pulang." Ajak Sasuke berharap Hinata melupakan ucapan yang muncul dari pikirannya selama ini.

"Untuk sementara aku ingin tinggal di hotel saja. Aku tidak mau membuat keadaan semakin kacau. Kau tahukan bagaimana perlakuan keluargamu terhadapku beberapa waktu ini?" Ujar Hinata menatap Sasuke. Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. Ia tak bisa berkata apapun lagi saat ini. Kepalanya terlalu kecil untuk mendapat tekanan dan keluarga dan Hinatanya.

"Terserah kau saja. Mau berangkat kapan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Mulai malam ini saja."

"Hn. Baiklah."

-

-

-

-

Setelah mengantarkan Hinata ke hotel, Sasuke tidak langsung pulang. Ia memutuskan untuk memarkirkan mobilnya di sebuah taman yang sudah tidak banyak orang mengingat malam yang semakin larut. Ia duduk bersandar pada bagian ujung mobilnya sambil sesekali menenggak sekaleng kopi yang ia beli di mesin minuman tadi. Pandangan mata Sasuke terarah pada hamparan langit polos tanpa bintang. Pikirannya masih melayang pada sosok wanita berambut pink yang baru beberapa pekan selalu ada di dekatnya. Otaknya terlalu keruh untuk berpikir jernih mengingat kejadian beberapa jam lalu di tempat kerjanya.

**FLASHBACK **

Sasuke tengah duduk bersantai bersama Naruto di bawah tenda kru film. Mereka berdua masih menghabiskan breaktime sebelum shooting dimulai kembali. Buliran keringat terbentuk di sekitar dahi Sasuke yang sedang mempelajari naskah scenario. Tak berapa lama buliran keringat itu menetes melewati plipis kemudian turun sampai pipi.

Naruto yang memperhatikan Sasuke sedari tadi hanya menggeleng-geleng heran. "Ano—Sasuke," ucap Naruto tertahan.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah sutradanya itu. "Apa?"

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa sih?" Tanya Naruto.

"Heh?" Sasuke tidak mengerti dengan Naruto yang tiba-tiba menanyakan masalah dirinya dan bukan kebiasaan makhluk jabrik itu peduli dengan urusan orang lain.

"Kau membaca naskah dengan terbalik dan lihat wajahmu, sudah hancur tatanan make upnya karena keringat yang tidak kau seka dengan baik. Kau ini sedang ada masalah ya?"

Sekejap Sasuke langsung membalikkan naskah miliknya. "Tidak ada." Jawabnya singkat.

Naruto bukan tipikal orang yang bisa melupakan hal yang dianggapnya aneh. Ia masih nerusaha untuk mengajak Sasuke bertukar pikiran. Kaleng sofdrinknya sudah ludes ia buang ke tempat sampah yang tak jauh dari tenda. Naruto mendekatkan dirinya pada Sasuke.

"Kau ada masalah dengan Sakura?"

"…."

"Apa dengan Hinata?"

"…."

"Huh…" Naruto menghela napas panjang lalu memukul lengan sahabatnya dengan pelan. "Aku sudah tahu dari Kak Itachi."

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto. Awalnya pria emo itu diam dan hanya menunduk, tapi setelah sekian detik mulutnya memaksa untuk bicara dengan serius. "Itachi bilang apa?" Tanyanya datar.

"Dia bilang kalau Sakura marah dan pergi dari rumah gara-gara Hinata kembali." Ujar Naruto tak kalah datar dari Sasuke. "Kau pilih siapa?"

Sasuke tercengang, namun ekspresi itu ditutupinya dengan baik. "Tentu saja aku memilih Hinata." Jawabnya santai.

"Jangan bohong!"

"Aku tidak bohong, Dobe." Sangkal Sasuke.

"Percayalah padaku kalau kau itu bohong pada perasaanmu sendiri. Kau memang mencintai Hinata, tapi itu dulu. Sekarang hatimu sudah terisi oleh Sakura."

"Jangan sok tahu kau. Perasaanku pada Hinata tetap seperti dulu dan tidak akan berubah. Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk tetap mencintainya dan menunggu saat ia kembali ke Jepang." Sasuke mulai menaikan nada bicaranya.

"Janji ya janji, dulu ya dulu dan sekarang ya sekarang. Kau bisa apa kalau sekarang kenyataannya kau mencintai Sakura." Nada Naruto tak kalah tinggi dari Sasuke. "Sekarang aku tanya padamu, kenapa kau tetap bertekat menikahi Sakura padahal waktu itu aku sudah memberitahumu kedatangan Hinata?"

Sasuke tertunduk sebentar, kertas naskah yang ia pegang perlahan kusut karena remasannya. "Itu karena aku ingin bertanggung jawab. Aku ini lelaki, aku memang harus menikahinya karena dia melahirkan anakku."

"Bukankah dia sudah menolaknya? Dia juga tidak ngotot minta dinikahi. Kau yang memaksanyakan? Kenapa? Karena kau menyukainya dan berniat menjadikan Sakura sebagai istrimu." Kata Naruto.

"Kau salah Naruto. Waktu itu aku menemukannya hampir dibunuh seseorang. Ia seperti itu karena tidak ada suami yang menjaganya. Aku hanya ingin melindunginya." Naruto memandang dengan penuh seringai ke arah Sasuke setelah ia mengatakan kalimat terakhir. "A-aapa?"

"Kau kalah satu point dariku. Apapun anggapanmu mengenai hal itu, aku hanya menekankan padamu kalau cinta itu datang secara tiba-tiba dan aku sangat yakin kalau perasaanmu ingin memberikan perlindungan terhadap Sakura itu adalah satu dari semua kemungkinan kau mencintainya."

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang kalau aku hanya mencintai Hinata?"

"Bah!!! Coba kau tutup mata." Pinta Naruto.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Sudah tutup saja." Sasuke lalu menutup matanya dan setelah Naruto yakin Sasuke benar-benar melakukannya, Naruto memulai instruksinya. "Sekarang kau bayangkan kalau Hinata dan Sakura berdiri di tengah jalan raya," Sasuke segera membayangkannya, "lalu tiba-tiba ada sebuah truk besar yang akan menghantamnya, kau ada di dekat keduanya dan hendak menyelamatkan salah satu di antaranya. Kau pilih yang mana?"

"AAH!!!!" Refleks Sasuke setelah melakukan instruksi bodoh dari Naruto itu.

"Kau pilih siapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hinata."

"Kau bohong."

**End of FLASHBACK**

Angin yang datang secara mendadak menerpa rambut raven Sasuke, membuat pandangan lelaki itu sedikit terhalang oleh rambut hitamnya. Posisinya masih sama seperti beberapa menit lalu, duduk di ujung mobil sambil membawa kopi kalengan. Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit gelap. Kaleng kopi yang sudah habis ia remas sampai hancur. Matanya berputar-putar mencari bintang, tapi bayangan yang muncul malah seorang wanita bermata emerald yang sedang tersenyum manis.

"Kenapa aku bisa menyelamatkanmu ya?"

**~~YYYYYYY~~**

Malam seolah sedang ingin beristirahat dari para bintang. Langit yang biasanya ramai dengan titik-titik putih, kini hanya berupa hamparan hitam yang luas dan sepi. Sakura duduk di balkon dekat kamarnya sambil menatap kosong hamparan hitam itu. Beberapa siluet asing muncul di kepalanya. Rasa ingin menghapuskan terhalangi oleh realita yang memang ada. Ia sudah terikat akan perasaan itu dan tidak bisa untuk memungkirinya, mungkin? Ya, tidak tahu.

"Huhhh…" Napasnya memburu saat dirasakan angin melewati sela-sela rambut merah mudahnya yang tergerai sempurna. Mata zamrudnya yang suka menantang cahaya sepertinya mulai ingin beristirahat. Ia toleh ranjangnya, seorang bayi berambut hitam pekat sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya.

"Kau ini selalu membuatku cemas." Katanya lirih. "Kalau tertidur begitu, dia mirip dengan seseorang." Serunya sedikit merendah, "ha… bodoh… tentu saja, diakan ayahnya….."

KRIEEEEEETTTT…….

Sakura berbalik saat menyadari pintu kamarnya terbuka, Ino. Wanita pirang itu berjalan menuju Sakura dengan gaya centilnya. Entah apa yang ia makan, kali ini Ino terihat lebih dewasa. Ia duduk di samping Sakura, menghela napas panjang lalu menepuk bahu Sakura. "Sudah malam." Katanya.

Sakura melirik jam dinding yang menggantung di tembok atas pintu. Memang sudah malam, pukul 23.00 tidak bisa dibilang sore. Sakura mendengus pada saabatnya yang satu ini. "Lalu? Kau kemari hanya mau mengatakan dua kata itu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak juga." Ino berhenti sebentar, "apa kau benar-benar menyukai ayah Yuhi?"

Sakura meredup. Matanya yang baru saja tenang terpaksa menggenang kembali. Yang ia pikirkan? Tidak tahu. Perasaan aneh yang terasa menggelitik saat ia mendengar nama lelaki itu disebut, perasaan marah bila lelaki itu bersama orang lain, perasaan bahagia ketika lelaki itu mengajaknya berbicara. Bukan aneh, hanya saja buruk, apanya? Tentu saja bagaimana Sakura menanggapinya.

"Hn?"

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong di depanku."

"Bisa kau jelaskan bagian mana yang terlihat sebuah kebohongan?" Tanya Sakura berbalik memojokkan Ino.

Ino tahu ini bukan urusannya. Ia menghela napas panjang lagi ketika menangkupkan wajah Sakura di tengah kedua telapaknya. "Setiap penyangkalan yang keluar dari mulutmu itu adalah kebohongan my Saku-chan~~"

Sakura tertunduk, meski matanya terbuka ia tak mampu melihat bola mata biru Ino. "Aku mau tidur."

**~~YYYYYYY~~**

"Aku pulang~" Seru Sasuke bertepatan setelah ia membuka pintu utama. Meski pelan, suara itu terdengar sampai ruang tengah. Dengan wajah yang amat lusuh Sasuke menghampiri Fugaku yang sedang bersantai bersama secangkir teh dan majalah keluarga.

"Sasuke……." Panggil Fugaku. "Mana Hinata?" Sambungnya.

Sasuke belum menjawab. Ia membanting diirinya di dekat ayahnya lalu menghela napas panjang. "Dia mau tinggal di hotel saja." Jawab Sasuke.

"Oh." Gumam Fugaku. "Tadi Ayah menemui Sakura."

Seketika Sasuke menatap Fugaku yang tengah menyerutup teh hangatnya. Mulutnya ingin melontarkan kalimat, tapi buru-buru hilang karena pikirannya yang tengah kalang kabut. Ia mulai merasakan bagaimana harus menerima masalah sendiri. Okay, ini masalah dia dan dia tidak mau melibatkan keluarganya sejauh ini. "Lalu?"

"Apanya yang lalu? Tentu saja kami berdua menghabiskan waktu seharian. Kau tahu Sasuke, ayah menemukan satu titik masalah sebenarnya." Kata Fugaku.

Sasuke melirik ayahnya penuh harapan. "Apa?"

"Dia sangat mencintai Yuhi."

"Kalau itu aku juga tahu."

Fugaku mendaratkan satu jitakan di kepala sang bungsu. " Dasar anak tengik!?" Sasuke meringis tapi tidak berargumen. "Keadaan Yuhi sejauh ini baik-baik saja." Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Biasanya jika sedang ada masalah yang sulit seperti ini ia ingin sekali berteriak dan mengeluarkan semua penatnya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memejamkan mata saja. Sasuke tidak tahu harus berkata apa, serba salah mungkin? Ya tentu. "Kau tidak berniat menjemput mereka?"

"Hm?" Sasuke membuka mata, "memang dia masih marah?"

"Pertanyaan retoris. Tentu saja dia masih, masih sangat marah." Sasuke mendengus mendengar argument Fugaku. "Tapi dia terlalu baik untuk mendendam."

"Maksud Ayah?" Sasuke bangkit dari sandarannya dan mulai menanggapi percakapan itu dengan serius. "Aku tidak bisa memahaminya."

"Satu hal yang Ayah tahu dari wanita itu, adalah kesabarannya. Meskipun ia terlihat lemah sebenarnya ia sabar dan kuat. Ketika dia mengatakan niatnya yang mantap untuk bercerai, Ayah bilang padanya kalau keluarga ini sangat mencintai dirinya, keluarga ini tidak mau kehilangan dirinya, keluarga ini butuh dirinya untuk keceriaan yang baru. Ayah menekankan padanya kalau yang membutuhkannya bukan hanya kau, tapi kita semua."

Sasuke melebarkan matanya. "Aa—pa maksud Ayah yang mengatakan aku membutuhkannya?"

"Hn? Kau ini bagaimana sih, kau suaminya. Apa jadinya hidup seorang suami tanpa istri yang mendampinginya."

"Ta-tapi aku kan sudah pu—"

"Istrimu itu Sakura, bukan Hinata." Fugaku menghela napas panjang. "Apapun caranya, keluarga ini tidak akan memberikan restu padamu untuk menikahi Hinata."

Sasuke makin terperangah. "Kenapa? Ayah tidak bisa melarang hidupku mau bagaimana."

"Ayah tidak melarang jalan hidupmu anak tengik! Ayah mengizinkanmu mengambil dunia hiburan sebagai wadah bakatmu dan menyisihkan perusahaan keluarga. Ayah mengizinkanmu menyimpan perasaan konyol pada Hinata selama 7 tahun. Ayah tidak pernah mengekangmu, tapi untuk kali ini Ayah mohon. Yang akan menderita karena terjebak dalam masalah ini bukan hanya kau, juga Sakura yang harus menahan sakitnya melihat suaminya dengan wanita lain."

"Ayah tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai kami." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan. "Kami menikah hanya sebatas rasa tanggung jawab saja. Tidak ada cinta di antara kami."

"Yakin? Kalau menurut Ayah, dia tidak seperti itu. Kau tak pernah lihat sorot matanya ketika sedang marah denganmu atau berbicara mengenai dirimu sih. Dia terlihat menyimpan perasaan yang khusus."

"A-a—"

"Sudahlah hentikan obrolan aneh ini. Ayah mau tidur." Fugaku beranjak dari duduknya dan menenteng cangkir putih serta majalah keluarga yang baru saja ia baca. Baru beberapa langkah Sasuke menarik lengan kanan Fugaku memaksa untuk berhenti.

"Ayah tidak bercandakan yang tadi?"

**~~YYYYYYY~~**

Sakura berdiri memandangi sebentar beberapa lembar photo pernikahannya dengan Sasuke. di sana Sakura terlihat acuh sementara Sasuke membuang muka. Photo itu tak membuat banyak perubahan pada ekspresi wajah Sakura. Ia tetap sama seperti beberapa menit yang lalu, hanya melamun. Beberapa pakaian Yuhi telah ia kemas rapih untuk dibawa pergi berobat. Ia perhatikan lagi photo yang lain. Ada satu photo aneh yang membuatnya terkejut. Sakura terlihat tersenyum saat Sasuke menciumnya setelah upacara pernikahan karena perintah Pendeta Orochimaru. Ia sendiri tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa di photo itu memanglah dirinya.

"Aku memang sudah terikat dengannya." Gumamnya lalu memasukkan lembaran photo-photo itu dalam sebuah dompet. Ia meraih tasnya kemudian keluar dari kamar yang sudah beberapa hari ini ia tinggali.

Sesampainya di ruang utama rumah Chouza, Sakura sudah disambut oleh Chouza, Ino, dan Fugaku yang menggendong Yuhi. "Sudah siap, Sakura?" Tanya Fugaku. Sakura mengangguk.

"Ayah tidak perlu menggendong Yuhi begitukan? Aku bisa menggendongnya, tolong berikan anak manis ini Yah?" Pinta Sakura sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Fugaku memberikan Yuhi pada Sakura dengan hati-hati. Kadang ingin sekali Sakura berteriak kalau ia sangat menyayangi dua manusia di hadapannya saat ini. Ia tersenyum lebar begitu Yuhi sudah sampai di dekapannya.

"Bawa kabar yang baik tentang keponakanku, OKE?" Ucap Ino di sisi kiri Sakura. Sakura menoleh ke arah Ino masih mempertahankan senyumannya.

"Iya baiklah, kau berdoa saja."

"Haha… bisa kita berangkat sekarang Nona? Hari sudah semakin siang."

"Ehm, tentu."

Baru beberapa langkah keluar dari rumah Chouza, Sakura dan Fugaku dihentikan oleh sesosok wanita yang berdiri membelakangi mereka. Setelah menyadari keberadaan Sakura di dekatnya, wanita itu berbalik dan tersenyum semanis mungkin pada keduanya.

"Selamat pagi Sakura, Paman Fugaku." Sapanya.

Sakura mendekatinya lalu bertanya langsung pada pointnya. "Mau apa kau kemari, Hinata?"

"Ehm, Sakura—sepertinya Hinata ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan, bagaimana kalau kau selesaikan dulu urusanmu baru pergi ke rumah sakit?" Kata Fugaku. Sakura terlihat tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ia hanya memandangi penampilan Hinata dari atas sampai bawah.

**~~YYYYYYY~~**

"Sasuke—" Panggil Mikoto saat mendapati putra bungsunya tengah bersiap-siap di kamar untuk acaranya sendiri. Sasuke yang merasa dipanggil ibunya hanya menoleh ke belakang tempat Mikoto berdiri.

"Ada apa Bu?" Tanya Sasuke. Mikoto mendekati Sasuke kemudian duduk di bibir ranjang besar Sasuke yang berseprei putih satin. Wanita paruh baya itu sulit menampakkan ekspresinya atau sekedar berbicara pada Sasuke.

"Ayahmu bilang kalau hari ini Sakura harus ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan Yuhi."

Sasuke menghampiri Mikoto dan duduk di dekatnya. Kepalanya yang semula tertunduk kini sudah berani tegak dan mata mereka berdua bertemu dalam satu garis. "Kalau begitu aku akan ke sana juga."

"Kau tidak bercanda?"

"Tidak, Bu."

Mikoto tersenyum. "Ibu titip sesuatu ya untuknya?"

"Hm."

**~~YYYYYYY~~**

Hinata mengajak Sakura ke suatu tempat, sebuah sekolahan? Ya, sebuah sekolahan yang tak jauh dari rumah sakit yang akan Sakura tuju. Sekolahan itu terdiri dari bangunan yang besar dan terkesan elit. Pagar betonnya memungkinkan isi dan semua yang ada di sekolahan itu aman dari pencuri atau penyusup. Setelah berbincang-bincang dengan seorang penjaga pintu gerbang, Hinata memberitahukan Sakura untuk dapat memasuki sekolahan itu dengan tenang tanpa takut dikira pencuri. Dengan senyum simpul Hinata menggandeng tangan Sakura lembut. Mau tak mau Sakura menurut mau dibawa kemana dirinya oleh Hinata.

-

-

-

-

"Kita sampai." Kata Hinata pada Sakura setelah keduanya berada di sebuah ruangan yang cukup lebar di lantai tiga. Dari ruangan itu bisa di lihat pemandangan sekitar dengan indah. Hinata berjalan menuju jendela yang terbuka sehingga ia bebas menghirup udara segar.

"Untuk apa kau mengajakku kemari?" Tanya Sakura membuat Hinata yang tadinya memandang ke arah luar jendela berbalik dan mendekati Sakura.

"Hanya ingin berbagi saja." Jawab Hinata masih dengan senyumnya.

Sakura hampir tidak bisa mengerti semua bahasa yang digunakan wanita cantik tana cacat di depannya ini. Sakura benar jika Hinata memang cantik, sangat cantik malah kalau dibandingkan dengan dirinya. Ia juga pintar dan sukses, tak seperti Sakura yang hanya seorang guru sekolah dasar. Dalam kerunya pikiran Sakura mengenai sosok Hinata, ia teringat sesuatu. "Kalau hanya cerita tentang Sasuke aku tidak ada waktu." Katanya ketus.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanmu terhadap Sasuke." Ujar Hinata sedikit merendah. "Tapi aku mau kau memberitahukan itu padaku sekarang."

"Untuk apa? Kau seharusnya sudah dapat menebaknya sendirikan? Aku tidak punya perasaan apa-apa kepadanya. Dia menikahiku hanya karena aku melahikan anaknya, itupun bukan atas kemauan kami berdua. Jadi tenang saja, aku tidak akan merebutnya darimu." Jelas Sakura panjang lebar, tangannya yang terbebas dari dekapan terhadap Yuhi mencengkram roknya dengan kuat.

Hinata mendecih. "Huh… Memang aku percaya?"

"Aku tidak peduli kau percaya atau tidak." Potong Sakura membuat Hinata sedikit geram.

"Hah… kau tahu sesuatu? Ini adalah tempat dimana Sasuke melamarku dulu." Cengkraman Sakura semakin mengerat.

"Apa urusanku?"

"Kau jangan pura-pura tidak mau tahu begitu, Sakura. Aku tahu kau mencintainyakan? Aku juga tahu kalau kau tidak bisa menerima kedatanganku di tengah-tengah kalian. Tapi aku mohon Sakura—" Sakura mencoba menatap Hinata yang kini matanya sudah merah. "—Aku mohon agar kau bisa memberi secuil kesempatan kepada kami berdua untuk memelihara cinta yang dulu sempat menghilang di tempat ini."

"A-a-apa?" Sakura tergagap.

"Aku minta tolong kepadamu untuk mau bercerai dengan Sasuke." Ujar Hinata lancar dan terkesan begitu memelas.

Sakura terbelalak dengan permintaan Hinata yang baginya adalah sebuah ketidakmungkinan. Bibir merah itu bergetar untuk sekedar berkata. "Tidak mungkin." Sakura tertunduk. "Tidak mungkin aku bercerai dengannya." Kata Sakura rendah dan tetap menunduk.

"Kenapa? Benarkan kalau kau mencintainya? Benarkan kalau kau tidak mau kehilangannya? Benarkan Sakura?" Hinata menekan semua kalimatnya. "Dan kau lupa bahwa Sasuke hanya mencintaiku, tidak kepadamu. Oh, aku yakin juga bahwa kau akan berusaha mendapatkan hati Sasuke."

Sakura menatap Hinata tajam sambil melepas cengkramannya pertanda kesabarannya sudah pada batas. "Terserah apa katamu. Aku tidak akan bercerai dengannya. Aku juga tidak peduli apakah Sasuke mencintaiku atau tidak, yang jelas aku akan terus bersama keluarga Uchiha karena merekalah yang benar-benar mencintaiku. Jangan salahkan aku kalau suatu saat nanti Sasuke berpaling darimu karena tingkahmu yang menyedihkan ini."

"Kau pikir aku mau membaginya? Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan Sasuke jatuh cinta kepadamu? Tidak akan."

"Kalau begitu ambil saja orang bodoh itu. Aku tidak peduli."

"Kau yang harus pergi dari kami berdua."

"Kau tak punya hak mengusirku. Aku akan tetap menjadi Uchiha meski aku tak bersamanya." Kali ini Sakura tersenyum sinis tepat di hadapan Hinata lalu pergi dari ruangan itu dan berniat melupakannya.

Hinata yang menyaksikan kepergian Sakura sedikit tercengang. Ia pikir Sakura akan memberikan apa yang ia minta, ternyata tidak. Punggung kecil yang mendapat beban seorang bayi itu perlahan menghilang dari pandangan Hinata. Tangan kecil milik wanita indigo itu mulai membentuk suatu genggaman, merasakan sesuatu yang baginya tidak nyaman, cemburu.

"Kau ini keras kepala Sakura."

**~~YYYYYYY~~**

Sudah lebih dari setengah jam dokter muda bernama Sasori membolak-balik isi sebuah map berwarna merah tua. Pandangannya menyusuri tiap kalimat yang tertulis di kertas yang ada dalam map itu. Sesekali ia membandingkannya dengan arsip lain yang ada di laptop sisi kanannya. Mata coklat Sasori terus terfokus pada data yang tengah ia olah saat ini.

"Fuhhhh….. Dasar amatiran…" Keluhnya setelah membanting map itu. Ia bangkit dari kursinya yang terasa panas.

CEKLEK..

Merasa ada yang memasuki ruangannya, Sasori segera menoleh ke arah pintu. Ia tersenyum sumringah saat mengetahui bahwa tamunya kali ini adalah seorang wanita berambut merah muda yang menggendong bayi dengan hangatnya. Sasori langsung menyambut Sakura menggunakan senyuman itu.

"Kau sibuk?" Tanya Sakura blak-blakan tanpa mengucap salam. Meski terkesan asal-asalan, tapi sepertinya itu yang membuat Sasori sering tersenyum.

"Tidak juga. Kau mau memeriksakan Yuhi lagi ya?"

Sakura mendekati kursi di depan meja Sasori dan duduk di sana untuk sekedar melepas lelah. "Awalnya iya." Jawab Sakura sekenanya.

Sasori mengangkat alis kirinya tidak mengerti kemudian menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan. "Lalu bagaimana akhirnya?"

"Eng?" Sakura berhenti sejenak, dirasanya ucapan Hinata masih begitu melekat di otaknya. "Tidak apa, lupakan saja dan ini tolong periksa Yuhi lagi karena semalam masih panas." Ujar Sakura malas tanpa melihat Sasori yang sedari tadi terus memperhatikan dirinya.

"Kau ada masalah ya?" Tanpa menunggu lagi Sasori langsung meminta tubuh Yuhi dan meletakkannya di tempat pemeriksaan.

"Banyak." Jawab Sakura sekenanya lagi. Jujur, sekarang wajah yang biasanya ceria itu berubah seperti kepiting yang siap disantap. Pipinya menggembung gemas. Sasori bukan peramal yang bisa mengerti sesuatu hal dari wajah dan telapak tangan, otaknya terus berpikir mengenai perubahan sikap ibu pasiennya itu.

Setelah selesai menempelkan stetoskop ke dada Yuhi, Sasori merapikan baju bayi itu lalu mengajak ibunya berbicara dengan baik-baik. "Yuhi baik-baik saja, tapi ibunya tidak." Kata Sasori asal-asalan.

Sakura memanyun. "Apa maksudmu?"

Sasori tertawa renyah ketika melihat ekspresi Sakura yang sangat lucu. "Hmmpphh… Hahahahahaha"

"Dokter Sasori kenapa tertawa begitu sih?" Tanya Sakura panas.

"Huhuhu… hahah….. he… kau ada masalah apa, hah? Ceritakan saja padaku." Pinta Sasori masih berusaha menahan tawanya. "Kau juga belum makan siang bukan? Kita ke kantin rumah sakit saja ya?" Sakura mengangguk dan diartikan sebagai jawaban 'ya' bagi Sasori. Keduanya pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan Sasori bersama-sama.

**~~YYYYYYY~~**

'TIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN'

Sudah lebih dari 10 klakson Sasuke bunyikan dalam satu menit. Entah karena lupa atau ada alasan lain, hari ini Sasuke tidak membaca info perjalanan di internet sehingga saat ini ia terjebak macet luar biasa di bundaran menuju rumah sakit Kyoto. Rasa panas dan pengap pelan-pelan menjalari tubuh Sasuke meski mobilnya ber-AC. Ah ya lupa, AC-nya sedang mati dan itu berarti Sasuke punya alasan untuk membenci macet kali ini.

'TIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN'

'TIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN'

"Shit! Kenapa macetnya sekali sih?" Kata Sasuke sebelum memukul stir BMW-nya. Terjebak selama 15 menit sudah mampu membuat daerah sekitar kerah bajunya basah karena keringat. Sasuke melempar pandangannya ke luar mobil.

Sasuke mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya saat melihat seorang wanita berambut ungu pendek sedang menggendong bayi dan di samping kanannya ada seorang lelaki berambut keperakan yang menggandeng tangan wanita itu. Sasuke terus memperhatikan mereka, terlebih saat si lelaki membantu si wanita menyebrang jalan. Tanpa sadar ia mengucapkan sesuatu. "Kenapa mirip denganku dan Sakura ya?"

Karena terlalu lelah menunggu macet, Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya ke bantalan jok mobil lalu memejamkan matanya. Beberapa saat kemudian di kepalanya terputar beberapa memori.

_-_

"_Aaaaaaaahhhhh…… Dasar bodoh!!!!!!!!!_

"_Sakura……Turun! Kau bisa membuatnya kotor tahu."_

"_Pokoknya kau harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi denganku!?"_

"_Bertanggung jawab atas dasar konyol seperti itu? Aku tidak akan melakukannya. Apa kau mau kita ke kantor polisi ?"_

-

"_Kau menangis? Sakura?" _

"_Jangan sentuh aku lagi!!!!!! Bagaimana kalau aku hamil?"_

"_Aku akan bertanggung jawab."_

_-_

"_Kau tidak bisa lari dariku Sakura. Ayo kita ke tempat teman-temanku." _

"_Hoi, lepaskan Sasuke! Kau tidak malu apa dilihat banyak orang begini?"_

"_Malu? Kenapa? Aku hanya memelukmu saja kok, lagipula media masa mestinya sudah memberitahukan mereka kalau kita akan menikah."_

_-_

"Kau itu selalu membuatku bahagia ya?" Gumam Sasuke setengah tertawa.

'TIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNN' "TUAN!!!!!!!! CEPAT JALANKAN MOBIL ANDA!!!!!!!!!!"

Begitu sadar macet sudah selesai, Sasuke segera memasukkan kopling dan menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit. Dalam perjalanan itu Sasuke masih pasenyum-senyum.

**~~YYYYYYY~~**

Kantin rumah sakit terletak hanya sekitar 20 meter dari tempat parkir. Keadaannya juga tidak pantas disebut kantin karena tempatnya yang menyerupai sebuah restaurant mewah. Yah hal itu wajarkan? Rumah Sakit Kyoto adalah salah satu dari puluhan rumah sakit yang sudah terakreditasi sebagai rumah sakit internasional. Segala sesuatu di dalam rumah sakit ini pun sudah memenuhi standar, termasuk kualitas masakan di kantinnya.

Sakura dan Sasori mengambil tempat yang paling dekat dengan jalan keluar, alasannya ingin menghirup bau obat –konyol. Sakura duduk membelakangi pintu keluar sedangkan Sasori berlawanan posisi, dengan kata lain mereka berhadap-hadapan. Awalnya Sasori mengajak Sakura ke kantin ini dengan harapan Sakura mau bercerita masalahnya pada Sasori, tapi kenapa dari beberapa menit lalu justru Sasori yang banyak bicara?

"Jadi awal aku kerja di rumah sakit ini, aku kira kantin itu restaurant. Hahaha.. tiap aku makan di sini aku selalu membayar dengan kartu kredit membuat penjaganya kebingungan. Hahaha…." Sasori bercerita dengan heboh tanpa memperhatikan Sakura yang berkali-kali menghela napas sebal sambil memutar-mutar sumpitnya yang menancap pada tahu (nggak tahu mau akanan apa, jadi tahu aja ya?). Merasa tidak diperhatikan, Sasori menjitak jidat Sakura hingga empunya mengaduh.

"Awww." Sakura meringis kesakitan. "Kau kenapa memukulku?" Tanya Sakura.

"Habisnya dari tadi aku bicara kau tidak mendengarkan sih. Aku mengajakmu kemari supaya kau yng bercerita, bukannya aku yang banyak bicara seperti ini." Ujar Sasori setengah kesal. Sakura kembali mendesah.

"Hahhh…." Perlahan Sakura menatap Sasori. "Hehe… maaf ya? Aku kan tidak bilang mau bercerita padamu." Katanya innocent.

"Ha ya sudah habiskan saja tahu mapomu itu. Makan saja dari pada bercerita tapi tidak ikhlas." Sasori sedikit cuek.

Sakura yang menyadari temannya tengah _ngambek _hanya terkikik lalu menjitak balik Sasori. "Hei, aku penasaran dengan penjaga kantin yang kau beri kartu kredit itu. Bisa ceritakan sambungannya?"

"Heh?"

**~~YYYYYYY~~**

Sasuke buru-buru keluar dari mobil setelah sampai di parkiran. Tak lupa ia meraih sebuah bungkusan kertas kopi dari ibunya untuk diberikan kepada Sakura. Sasuke setengah berlari menuju lobi utama yang melewati kantin rumah sakit terlebih dulu. Raut wajah yang semula lusuh karena bertarung melawan macet dan gerah kini mendadak menjadi segar dan ceria. Diam-diam ia tersenyum saat beberapa wanita menyapanya. Tak biasanyakan seorang Uchiha Sasuke menanggapi sapaan dari para fansgirlnya? Mereka benar-benar beruntung.

**~~YYYYYYY~~**

"Hahaha…… Untung penjaga kantin itu tidak tahu ya kalau kau adalah dokter baru di sini? Tapi amlang sekali nasib mereka harus mengakuimu sebagai kepala rumah sakit. Hahaha…" Sakura tertawa renyah setelah mengetahui bahwa demi menyelamatkan harga diri, Sasori mengaku sebagai dokter kepala di rumah sakit. Sebenarnya itu tidak ada hubungannya dan tidak lucu, tapi selera humor Sakura dan Sasori benar-benar rendah. Dasar.

"Sudah-sudah tertawanya, aku jadi sakit perut." Ujar Sasori sambil menyeka air matanya karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Iya-iya—" Sakura terbawa arus saat bersama Sasori. Seolah ia lupa akan kemarahan yang terpendam beberapa jam lalu. Sulit dikatakan memang, karena bagi Sakura Sasori seperti obat. Ia dokter. Lalu? Huh.

Terlalu banyak tertawa membuat Sakura tidak sadar bahwa Sasuke tak sengaja melihatnya. Beberapa detik sebelum Sakura berhenti tertawa, Sasuke sudah melihatnya dari kaca transparan di samping kirinya. Kalau mau dikatakan—ah tidak usah, biar Sasuke saja yang mengatakannya. Well, tangannya mengepal. Ia buru-buru menghampiri Sakura.

"Sakura." Ucap Sasuke dari belakang tubuh Sakura. Sakura yang mengenali suara itu dengan bak langsung berbalik dengan tampang yang sulit digambarkan.

"Sasuke?" Ujar Sakura datar. Tidak seperti reaksi Sasuke saat Sakura memergoki dirinya bersama Hinata, Sakura terlihat lebih tenang dan err—sedikit mengharapkan kedatangannya? "Sejak kapan kau di sini?" Sambung Sakura.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Pandangannya beralih dari emerald Sakura ke mata Sasori yang menggambarkan ketidaktahuan. Merasa diperhatikan dengan tatapan aneh, Sasori membuka mulutnya. "Apa? Ada masalah denganku?" Tanya Sasori.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Sakura, kita pergi dari sini."

"A-a—tapi aku belum menebus obat untuk Yuhi."

"Nanti biar Itachi saja yang menebusnya. Kau pulanglah bersamaku." Sasuke sedikit menaikkan nadanya.

"Hah? A-a-ku tidak mau pulang. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menyuruhku pulang?" Sakura masih belum sepenuhnya siap untuk berdebat, terlihat dari matanya yang belum fokus menatap Sasuke.

"Kau jangan melawan!!! Cepat pulang dan tinggalkan lelaki ini." Bentak Sasuke.

Sakura mulai terpancing. Amarahnya terpompa dan sekarang ia sudah bediri menyeimbang Sasuke meskipun ia masih tertinggal beberapa senti dari Sasuke. "Kau ini kenapa sih? Datang langsung marah-marah. Kau itu seperti anak kecil."

Dikatai begitu Sasuke memulatkan matanya. Ia juga semakin geram dan menggeret tangan Sakura menjauh dari meja makan. "Aku bukan anak kecil. Kau ikuti kata-kataku untuk pulang ke rumah SE-KA-RANG JU-GA!"

Sakura menghempaskan cengkraman Sasuke. "Kau tak punya alasan mengaturku Uchiha Sasuke."

"Aku suamimu."

"Lalu mau kau kemanakan Hinatamu itu?"

"Kau cemburu?"

"Kau itu tak punya alasan bersikap begini."

Kalau tadi karena merasa diperhatikan, sekarang merasa tidak dianggap Sasori bangkit dari duduknya lalu melerai pertengkaran suami istri yang baru ia tahu itu. "Eghem… maaf, ini rumah sakit. Tolong jangan bertengkar di tempat ini."

SasuSaku menolehkan diri pada Sasori lalu kembali bertatapan (baca: deathglare). "Aku tidak mau tahu, cepat pulang." Kali ini Sasuke berhasil menyeret Sakura keluar dari rumah sakit meninggalkan Sasori yang mematung emmandangi dua tukang rebut itu sampai benar-benar pergi.

Sasori mendengus. "Jadi dia suaminya ya? Sepertinya mereka ada masalah." Ujarnya entah pada siapa. Setelah puas memandangi SasuSaku pergi, tiba Sasori teingat sesuatu dan memukul kepalanya sendiri dengan sumpit. "Hei Sasori…. Kau masih ada penelitian…. Ayo lanjutkan penelitianmu!!!!!!!"

**~~YYYYYYY~~**

Sakura masih saja diam sejak Sasuke memaksanya pulang. Umpatan yang sengaja ia siapkan entah kenapa tidak bisa tersumbat di tengah tenggorokannya. Ia memandang lurus jalan di depannya sementara Sasuke menyetir dengan kecepatan tinggi. Mata mereka berdua tidak bisa tenang, dalam artian saling melihat sesuatu yang tersembunyi. Perjalanan itu sama membosankannya dengan waktu beberapa menit lalu. Sasuke tidak lagi berteriak-teriak atau marah, Sakura juga tidak bersuara karena tidak ada yang perlu ia bantah. Aneh, harusnyakan dia marah karena jam makan siangnya terganggu.

Mobil Sasuke tepat berhenti di depan mansion Uchiha. Keadaannya belum berubah juga. Keduanya tetap berdiam diri. Sakura yang sebenarnya tahu posisinya harus segera turun malah hanya memandangi Yuhi yang tengah tertidur. Sedangkan Sasuke masih sibuk dengan sabuk pengamannya melihat Sakura diam, dia pun berbicara. "Sudah sampai, turunlah."

Sakura menoleh ke Sasuke. "Kau ini tidak sopan."

"Apa?" Sasuke bingung.

"Apa maksudmu memaksaku meninggalkan Dokter Sasori seperti tadi? Kau itu benar-benar tidak sopan. Kau harus minta maaf padanya." Ujar Sakura sedikit membentak.

"Kalau aku tidak memaksamu kau tidak akan mau pulang."

"Lalu kau pikir dengan begini aku mau pulang?"

"Kau tidak punya alasan lagi, baka! Hinata sudah tidak di sini jadi kau harus pulang karena semua keluargaku merindukanmu dan Yuhi." Jelas Sasuke.

Sakura merasakan napasnya memburu hebat. Ingin rasanya ia menonjok lelaki di sebelah kirinya itu dengan tangan mulusnya. "Kau harus minta maaf pada Sasori."

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Kau harus mau. Kau itu salah."

"Membawa pulang istri sendiri dari makan siang bersama lelaki lain salah?"

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa sih? Tidak sedikit orang yang menganggapmu selingkuh. Kau tadi terlihat sangat bahagia dengannya. Padahal saat seperti itu hanya boleh saat denganku."

Sakura semakin memanas. "Uchiha Sasuke, dengarkan aku! Alasanmu itu bodoh sekali. Aku tidak sampai sejauh ya! Dia dokter yang merawat Yuhi, jadi wajar kalau aku berbaik hati padanya dan menerima ajakan makan siang darinya. Memang itu tidak boleh? Apa ada peraturannya aku tidak boleh bergaul dengannya?"

"Ada!"

"Aturan siapa?"

"Aturan dariku, Sakura."

"Memang siapa kau?"

"CEREWET SEKALI KAU INI." Sasuke sudah benar-benar marah. Mukanya yang semula putih pucat saat ini sudah memerah karena kesal begitu juga Sakura. Berlandaskan pikiran yang pendek, Sasuke memutar duduknya menghadap Sakura dan dengan cepat ia meraih kepala Sakura.

'CUP'

-

-

-

Bibir

-

-

-

Bertemu

-

-

-

Blushing ria….

-

-

-

**~tbc~**

**Yeah…. Chapter terpanjang…. Hohoo…..**

**Eng? Chap 9? Yuk mariiiii :**

"Sakuranya ada Sasuke?"

"Mau apa kau?"

"Kau sendiri mau apa push up malam-malam begini?"

"Pergi kau! Ini urusan pria yang sudah menikah."

"Huh…. Memang Sakura mau?"

"Jangan cerewet!!!!!"

"Akukan hanya mau bertemu dengan Sakura untuk menanyakan beberapa hal. Sakuranya ada tidak?"

"Sudah kubilang PERGI!!!!!!!"

***tampang innocent* Ehehehe…. Maaf ya updatenya lama (banget)…. Selama satu minggu I got holiday –reader: sok inggris- jadi saya ada untuk keluarga dan cari inspirasi untuk melanjutkan fic lainnya di kampung halaman… hho… makanya update-nya lama… nunggu skul dulu, hehehe… *kebanyakan ketawa dikubur idup2***

**Bales review? Nyoooo:**

**Nakamura Miharu-chan : **Hho… ini sudah meskipun lamaaa (sekali).

**Sasusaku_forever : **Eng? Saya jadi bingung kenapa banyak yang benci Hinata?? Adahal saya naruh tuh Hinata biar kerasa greget gitu… eh malah jadi banyak yang benci… Hhuu.. nyeselll –plakk- *reader: dah terlanjur Oon!* Hhehe… iyaya… MJMnya udah lhoooo… (bangga?) Maaf ya dah numbuhin lumut…(?) Udah last chap kok, baca deh! –maksa-

**Liya_anag_baik : **Entah kenapa kalau Liya yang review saya selalu merasa bersalah karena lama update, maaf ya Liya… chap ini mengecewakan –pundung terus ketabrak becak-

**Rikudo Sakura : **Saya juga suka Saso-kun…. Ugh…. My husband –kicked coz ngasal-

**Risle-coe : **Ini Sasuke sudah cemburu, gimana??? Sakura bukannya lemah, tapi dia dia lembek –SHANNNARRROOOOO- hhehe… maaf ya kalau dah bikin ilfeel sama sahabat saya (refers to Sakura) ~plaak~… Heiya… kalau panjang sudah, tapi lamaaaa…-innocent-

**Naru-mania : **Sama!!!!! Saya juga sama seperti anda tentang semua hal itu *tos*. Hihihiiiii… ini sudah, tapi lamaa…

**Aya : **Hehhe… nggak apa Aya, telat baca telat komen yang penting nggak telah napas…-ditembak coz ngawur- Maaf… bercanda kok….

"**Black Rose" Cyne-chan : **Kyaa…. Makasih…-peluk2 Cyne trus dilempar ke Antartika-. Ini sudah, tapi telaat…

**Mey-itthuw-Princess Uchiha : **-ikutan ngroyok coz saya Hinata Lover- Eng? Saya ini durhaka ya sama chara fav sendiri?? HHo…. Gomen semuanya….. saya suka Hinata, tapi saya jadikan dia antagonis, cari sensasi baru aja selain Karin… Khukhu…=dihajar masa= Awalnya memang saya akui mirip dan berniat menjadikan ini benar-benar mirip, coz saya nggak ada ide lain waktu itu… tapi mengingat saya ini tidak mudah ingat, jadi saya batalkan untuk membuat ini benar-benar seperti itu… hehehe… jadi Cuma awalnya saja. Wah, nggak perlu sumpah saya udah percaya kok Mey…

**RuruChan : ***hormat* Saya usahakan setelah ini SasuSaku akan sering muncul!!!!!!!

**Sakuranoma : **Saya juga nggak suka kalau Sasuke sama Hinata di fic ini coz ini SasuSaku –timpuked rame2- Hhihii…. Maaf ya nggak sesuai harapan… kasihan sama Sasu kalau ditampar….=ngelus2 ayam tetangga= Eummmpp… ini sudah tapi lamaa –innocent again-plaak-

**Je_jess : ***malu-malu kucing*khekhe…. Iya nih…. Udah apdet… tapi lamaa…

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan : **Sangkyuuuuuwwwww

**Dei : **DEIIIIII~~~~lari slow motion sujud di kaki dei~ maafkan daku dei… apdetnya sangat lamaaaa…. Sampai kau mereview 2 kali… hiks… Oh ya, kemaren itu alamat FBnya nggak ada, tolong kirim lagi ya? –puppy eyes-

**Sasuke pe bini* : **Masih single? Dari pada cinta sama cerita, cinta sama saya aja~~~~bener2 dibuang ke GOT~~~

**Hyoooo!!!!!! Untuk yang sudah review dan baca, saya ucapkan TERIMA KASIH BANYAK…. Dan juga mohon MAAF untuk update yang selalu membuat jengkel…. Saya benar-benar minta maaf….**

**Eghem…. Sedikit klarifikasi bagi yang sempat berpikir saya bashing Hinata, -walau sejauh ini belum ada- saya ini salah satu Hinata FC (saya suka semua chara), jadi saya nggak akan membashing dia seenak jidat… saya hanya ingin memberikan nuansa beda. Saya bosan kalau menjadikan Karin sebagai pihak ketiga SasuSaku karena di fic Ai No Uta (promosi) sudah memakai Karin. Jadi dimohonkan untuk tidak berprasangka buruk –halah-…….**

**Cukup berbalas review dan komentarnya, yang terakhir kali REVIEW SELALU dibutuhkan. Terima kasih…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Responsible**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Nona Biru Tua

* * *

**

'CUP'

Darah seolah mengalir lebih cepat dan hanya menuju pada satu titik, kepala. Bahkan sepertinya darah itu lupa kalau tangan dan jari-jarinya membutuhan suplai juga. Terlihat dengan jelas jari-jari Sakura memucat dan dingin. Tubuhnya terlalu mendadak untuk mendapatkan benda lembut itu di bibirnya. Sakura tidak berani untuk membuka matanya, begitu pula dengan Sasuke.

**~~YYYYYYY~~**

Tanpa disadari, Hinata mengamati tingkah Sasuke dan Sakura dari balik kaca mobilnya. Perlahan namun pasti air mata yang menumpuk di kelopaknya turun menembus pertahanan, menetes hingga pipi ikut merasakan asinnya air mata. Hinata memutar arah mobilnya menjauh dari kompleks mansion, menjauhi rasa sakitnya, menjauhi pemandangan yang tak pernah ia harapakan seumur hidupnya.

"Yang kutakutkan terjadi juga."

-

-

-

-

'CKIIIIITTTT'

Sampai di suatu gang yang sempit, jaguar silver yang Hinata tumpangi diberhentikan oleh seorang lelaki yang tak ia kenal. Mau tak mau Hinata turun dari jaguarnya berniat menegur orang yang telah menghalangi jalannya.

Langkah berat Hinata membuat lelaki yang membelakanginya berbalik dan bertatapan dengan Hinata. Setelah beberapa detik sebuah seringai aneh muncul dari bibir orang itu, membuat Hinata sedikit bergidik ngeri dan hendak mengambil beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"Hyuuga Hinata, senang bertemu dengan anda," kata orang itu.

"Darimana anda tahu nama saya?" tanya Hinata. Orang itu menyeringai lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat dengan Hinata.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Sora. Aku tahu namamu dari surat kabar," jawabnya yang ternyata ia adalah Sora. Sora?

Hinata mengambil satu langkah ke belakang. Ia begitu waspada pada sosok asing yang tiba-tiba berdiri angkuh di depannya dan mengajak berkenalan,"ada urusan apa kau denganku, Sora-san?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku tahu hubungan antara Sasuke-Sakura-Hinata, berita itu menyebar hari ini," mata Hinata melebar mendengar hal itu.

"Tidak usah basa-basi, katakan saja apa maumu."

Sora terkikik lalu menyeringai, "aku tahu masalah kalian bertiga karena aku mencari informasinya. Sama sepertimu kalau aku juga terlibat sakit hati melihat hubungan mereka. Aku di sini hanya menawarkan sebuah konspirasi."

"Konspirasi?" Hinata menautkan alisnya.

"Dengan konspirasi ini aku menjamin hubungan mereka akan terpecah selama-lamanya. Percayalah."

"Kau yakin?"

Sora kembali menyeringai lalu meraih wajah Hinata mendekat ke wajahnya seraya berbisik, "aku tahu kalau tawaran ini menarik untukmu."

**~~YYYYYYY~~**

Dua makhluk itu tetap berciuman selama beberapa menit , dan itupun terlepas hanya karena kebutuhan oksigen masing-masing. Sakura hanya terdiam, ia tak mampu berkata apapun. Sementara Sakura terdiam, Sasuke berusaha melepaskan seatbelt Sakura.

"Kau mau turun kapan?" Tanya Sasuke membuat Sakura tersadar dari diamnya. Sakura menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu. "Apa?"

'PLAKKKKKK'

"Katakan apa salahku sampai kau berbuat seperti ini!!!!!" Sakura sedikit membentak Sasuke yang tengah mengelus pipinya. "Aku membencimu."

Setelah mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya, Sakura keluar dari mobil lalu menuju ke dalam rumah setengah berlari. Sasuke yang melihat betapa marahnya Sakura hanya mampu mengutuk bodoh dirinya karena lepas kontrol. Ia tidak punya cukup sebab untuk mencium Sakura seperti tadi. Apa karena Sakura terlalu berisik? Konyol.

"Sasuke bodoh!!!!!!!" Rutuknya sambil memukul setir mobilnya.

**~~YYYYYYY~~**

Entah apa yang terjadi dengan bumi kali ini, hari berlalu begitu cepat tak secepat masalah manusia berlalu. Sakura duduk memandangi jalanan aspal yang hitam mulus dari kamar yang jendelanya terbuka lebar. Sesekali ia mendengus kesal pada langit yang selalu menyembunyikan bintangnya. Akankah selalu begitu? Pikiran Sakura selalu ingin menembus realitanya saat ia merasa galau dan gelisah. Bintang yang selama ini ada untuknya. 'Huh…' batinnya mengeluh lemah.

"Aku tidak mengerti pikirannya," gumamnya parau lalu berbalik arah dan sekali lagi ia melayang bahagia apabila mendapati wajah tenang bayinya yang tidur di box. Rasa marah dan sedih seolah hilang secara perlahan. Itukah cinta seorang ibu pada anak? Lalu bagaimana cinta seorang ibu pada ayah? "Arrghhhh……" Sakura memekik tertahan saat berjuta pikiran mampir ke otaknya yang sempit.

"Kau sudah ditunggu yang lain di ruang makan," secara tiba-tiba Sasuke berdiri dan bersandar di daun pintu, membuat Sakura ingin meledak karena kaget.

Sudah hampir sepenuhnya mereka berdua tenggelam dalam keadaan diam sejak tagedi ciuman itu. Mereka tidak saling menyapa maupun bertanya. Jujur memang tidak enak terpenjara dalam perasaan. Salah sendiri tidak mau mengakuinya. Itu memang kalimat yang cocok untuk keduanya. Dasar keras kepala.

Sakura menoleh ke Sasuke dengan sangat malas. Walau begitu ia tetap berjalan dan mengikuti langkah kaki Sasuke menuju ruang makan. Satu hal yang membuat Sakura tersiksa adalah godaan dari kakak-kakaknya, bahkan ayah juga ibunya Sasuke yang selalu memberikan semburat merah pada diri Sakura. Sakura juga tak habis pikir mengapa mereka begitu menyayangi dirinya yang tidak lebih hanya sebagai menantu.

Benar saja, sepanjang perjalanan tak ada yang sudi membuka dialog. Baik Sasuke maupun Sakura, tetap saja mereka berdua sangat payah dalam hal ini. Terus begitu hingga sampai beberapa muka bahagia Uchiha lainnya menyapa kedatangan Sakura kembali. Sakura menduduki posisi yang sama seperti beberapa hari lalu, di dekat Mikoto dan Sasuke.

"Selamat datang kembali Sakura-chan~" ujar Itachi sambil melayangkan senyuman terbaiknya untuk sang adik ipar.

Sakura balas tersenyum sambil mendapat uluran piring oleh Hana yang ada di depannya, "terima kasih Kak Hana. Ah ya Kak Itachi, aku sangat mencintai keluarga ini," kata Sakura.

"Kalau begitu kau jangan main pergi asal-asalan ya Saku…" kali ini Mikoto yang mulai menggoda Sakura dengan nada yang dibuat-buat mengancam, "kalau kau pergi Ibu bisa stress karena memikirkan keadaanmu juga Yuhi."

Sakura hanya tersenyum dan mengambil beberapa potong makanan di atas meja. Menurut Sakura, hidangan mereka malam itu berlebihan. Tidak biasanya Mikoto menyiapkan makanan sebanyak itu, membuat meja makan yang sebenarnya cukup lebar menjadi sempit.

"Ibu, apa ini makanan tidak terlalu banyak?" tanya Sakura setelah menelan makanannya.

"Iya, tidak biasanya Ibu memasak sebanyak ini. Memang ada tamu special ya?" Sasuke menimpali kalimat Sakura.

Sejenak Fugaku dan Mikoto bertatapan lalu Fugaku menghela napas mengambil alih menjawab pertanyaan, "tamu kita itu ya Sakura, Sasuke," Sasuke dan Sakura hanya ber'oh' dalam hati. Kenapa hanya di dalam hati? Mungkin mereka _gengsi_? Keras kepala, "malam ini kau juga makan yang banyak."

Spontan Sasuke yang tak mengerti ucapan ayahnya itu langsung saya mendelik seolah berkata maksud-Ayah-apa-?.

"Hehe… ayah mau kau dan Sakura mulai melakukan 'itu'," kata Itachi seperti mengetahui maksud tatapan Sasuke.

'BRUUUSSSSSSHHHH'

Reflex Sakura memang buruk, air putih yang masih tenang di dalam mulutnya terusik dengan pernyataan mengerikan dari Itachi. Singkat cerita ia menyemburkan air itu ke muka Itachi.

"Maaf Kak Itachi… aku tidak sengaja, sungguh," Sakura panik lalu mengambil tissue dan menawarkannya pada Itachi.

"Aku juga minta maaf kalau aku terlalu cepat mengatakannya. Hehe…" ujar Itachi tetap dengan wajah innocentnya.

"Huh," Sasuke kembali menyantap makanannya dan sama sekali tidak mau ikut campur dalam percakapan konyol keluarganya yang membuat sakit perut.

**~~YYYYYYY~~**

Usai makan malam, Sasuke tidak segera tidur. Lelaki itu masih ingin menikmati semilir angin malam dari halaman rumah besarnya. Ia merasakan tiupan-tiupan angin yang seolah memanjakan dirinya kini semakin kencang. Sudah dua hari ini ia mencari bintang, tapi tetap tidak ada. Setengah kesal Sasuke menyandarkan punggung dan sikunya di pagar besi menghadap rumah membelakangi jalan raya dan membiarkan angin menyentuh tengkuknya.

"Hoaaaamm…"

Baru saja ia hendak masuk ke dalam rumah, tiba-tiba Itachi sudah berdiri di depan Sasuke yang sebenarnya ingin melonjak kaget, "mau apa?" tanya Sasuke ketus.

Itachi menyamakan posisi tubuhnya dengan Sasuke yang bersender pada pagar besi lalu tersenyum simetris, "mendengarkan curhatmu," jawab Itachi asal.

"Apa?"

"Kau ini tuli atau apa sih?" kata Itachi, "aku mau mendengarkan curhatmu tentang Sakura dan Hinata."

"Hn?" Sasuke sudah mengerti dan hanya mendengus sebal, "tak ada yang perlu dicurahkan."

"Yakin? Lalu tadi kau mencium Sakura begitu apa tidak ada alasannya?" Itachi mulai menyeriuskan wajahnya bersamaan dengan semburat merah pada pipi mulus Sasuke, bahkan ia tidak mengatakan kalau selama ini menguntit tingkah adik dan iparnya, "kau tidak akan memungkirinya lagi, Sasuke. kau memang sudah terjerat," sambung Itachi.

"Entahlah," jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Itu bukan komentar yang kuharapkan, baka!" Itachi menjitak Sasuke, "lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Hinata? Apa kau juga masih mengharapkannya?"

Sasuke menoleh cepat, "a-aku—tidak tahu," Sasuke berhenti sejenak lalu kembali menatap langit yang hitam kosong, "bintang yang ada di dirinya kurasa telah hilang."

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan mengatakan semua ini pada Hinata. Aku akan mengatakan kalau aku mencintai Sakura dan aku hanya menganggapnya kenangan," komentar Itahi enteng.

"Kau begitu mudah mengatakannya karena kau tidak megalami hal sepertiku, Itachi. Kau tidak ada di posisiku sekarang, terjebak dalam masalah yang konyol."

Itachi tersenyum kecut, "makanya aku merasa beruntung karena tidak bermain-main dengan api sepertimu," kata Itachi dingin.

Sasuke menautkan alisnya tanda ia lupa-lupa ingat dengan hal yang memang sama seperti bermain-main dengan api, "itu tidak sengaja," gumamnya sedikit lemah.

"Tapi aku tidak sepenuhnya menyalahkanmu karena menghamili Sakura seenaknya, mungkin itu memang takdir sehingga keluarga ini bisa memiliki Sakura. Dia wanita yang sangat baik," Itachi menepuk pundak Sasuke.

"Hn? Terserahlah. Kau tidak menyelesaikan proyek-proyekmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Iya ini aku kembali ke kamar. Kau juga seharusnya membantuku dan ayah, jangan hanya berakting saja," kalimat terakhir dari Itachi berjalan keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke yang mampu menafsirkan ucapan kakaknya itu hanya tersenyum simpul lalu kembali mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, "bintangku kemana sih?"

Sambil terus mengedarkan pandangannya, Sasuke melihat seorang yang ia kenal berjalan menuju rumahnya dengan begitu santai. Seketika ia juga mendengus dan sebal mengingat hal buruk yang ia jumpai beberapa jam lalu. Kalau saja saat ini hukum tidak ada, ingin rasanya Sasuke membunuh orang itu.

Sasori semakin mendekat ke pintu gerbang rumah Uchiha. Terlihat dengan langkah yang masih santai Sasori memasuki halaman rumah itu. Awalnya ia bertampang ragu, namun setelah mencocokkan tulisan di sebuah kartu dengan kode rumah Uchiha, akhirnya ia tersenyum juga, "akhirnya ketemu juga rumahnya," kata Sasori. Ia masuk semakin jauh ke halaman rumah dan sedikit terbengong-bengong dengan pemandangan yang ia temui. Setelah dirasa pikiran bodohnya memenuhi otak, Sasori kembali menjernihkan kepala untuk sekedar menyapa seseorang di hadapannya.

"Hai…" sapa Sasori pada Sasuke yang saat ini terlihat melakukan push up dengan semangat. Sasuke bangkit dari posisinya dan menatap Sasori tajam, "Sakuranya ada Sasuke?" sambungnya langsung pada titik sasaran.

Raut wajah Sasuke semakin masam, "mau apa kau?" tanyanya ketus dan terkesan kasar.

Sasori menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal lalu tersenyum asal-asalan. Ia seperti akan mengataan sesuatu tapi buyar setelah menyadari posisi Sasuke sebelumnya yang aneh, "kau sendiri mau apa push up malam-malam begini?"

Sasuke semakin sebal, tapi dalam hatinya menyeringai lebar, "pergi kau! Ini urusan pria yang sudah menikah."

Seperti ada yang menggelitik perut, Sasori memecahkan keheningan saat itu dengan tawa yang sangat tidak biasa dilakukan oleh seorang dokter muda yang tampan seperti dirinya. Antara percaya dan tidak, Sasori memulihkan posisi frame kacamatanya dan memegangi perutnya karena keram, "huh…. memang Sakura mau?" tanya Sasori spontanitas.

"Jangan cerewet!!!!!" Sasuke masih mempertahankan ekspresinya.

Sasori menghela napas panjang lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya, "akukan hanya mau bertemu dengan Sakura untuk menanyakan beberapa hal. Sakuranya ada tidak?"

Merasa tidak dihargai keberadaannya sebagai manusia, Sasuke akhirnya mengeluarkan segala emosinya dan berteriak keras di depan wajah Sasori, "sudah kubilang PERGI!!!!!!!"

Merasa sudah cukup dibentak-bentak, Sasori memutar bola matanya tanda malas meladeni orang cemburu seperti Sasuke. Dengan sangat terpaksa Sasori berniat kembali ke rumah sakit yang ia tinggalkan beberapa waktu lalu. Baru beberapa langkah ia meninggalkan Sasuke, Sasori berbalik, "kalau tidak sampaikan saja pada Sakura kalau dia harus menemuiku di rumah sakit. Ini penting," kata Sasori.

"Bisa kau katakan padaku kenapa harus dia? Kenapa tidak aku saja?" tanya Sasuke.

Sasori tersenyum, "sebaiknya berdua saja," setelahnya Sasori benar-benar pergi dan tidak kembali lagi. Sasuke lagi-lagi mengumpat dan masuk ke rumahnya.

**~~YYYYYYY~~**

CEKKLEEEKK

Sasuke membuka pintu dan saat itu pula ia melihat Sakura tengah duduk di tepian ranjang sambil menimang-nimang Yuhi. Ingin rasanya Sasuke menghampiri Sakura, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat mengingat kemarahan pada dirinya tadi siang. Baru saja Sasuke mutup pintu, tiba-tiba Sakura bangkit, "kau mau kemana?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke hanya menaikkan alis kirinya, "tidur di ruang tengah," jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

Sakura menghampiri Sasuke, "di sini saja. Ini kamarmu bukan kamarku. Nanti biar aku tidur di bawah saja, " setelah mengatakan itu, Sakura menuju ke keranjang tidur bayi dan meletakkan Yuhi yang sudah tertidur di dalamnya pelan-pelan. Merasa tidak ada tanggapan, Sakura berbalik dan hanya mendapati Sasuke terdiam melamunan sesuatu, "kau ini kenapa sih?" tanya Sakura berhasil membuat Sasuke sadar.

"Tidak. Kau tidur di ranjang. Aku yang di bawah," kata Sasuke kemudian memasuki kamar dan mendekatkan diri pada sebuah lemari untuk mengambil beberapa selimut tebal.

Sakura mengikuti langkah Sasuke menuju lemari, "aku saja, Sasuke!" cegah Sakura dengan memegang tangan Sasuke yang sudah menyentuh selimut. Tubuh Sakura yang hanya setinggi hidung Sasuke terpaksa harus berjinjit, "aku saja yang tidur di bawah, ya?" Sakura melembut.

Tak lama setelah itu Sasuke berhasil mengambil selimutnya dan mengacuhkan Sakura yang berusaha merebut selimut itu, "kau bisa sakit kalau tidur di bawah. Kau juga harus menyusui Yuhi'kan? Aku saja yang—"

"Kau ini keras kepala sekali sih???" Sakura memotong kalimat Sasuke dengan sukses.

"Kau yang keras kepala. Tidur di bawah itu tidak baik untukmu, selain kau bisa sakit Yuhi juga akan rewel!!!" bantah Sasuke.

"Dasar cerewet! Kalau aku ingin tidur di bawah yang biarkan saja. Aku mau."

"Tapi aku yang mau di bawah Sa-ku-ra!!!! Dan kau sebagai wanita harus tidur di atas!" Sasuke menekankan kalimatnya dengan sempurna.

"Tidak! Aku yang tidur di bawah. Kau harus mengalah pada perempuan."

Sasuke memutar bola mata bosan, "dan membiarkanmu tidur di bawah? Tidak."

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Sakura yang tetap kukuh sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Karena aku mau tidur di bawah, Nona."

"Aku yang tidur di bawah!"

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang kalau kau harus tidur di atas!???"

"Kau ini menyebalkan sekali Uchiha Sasuke!!!!!!! sekarang berhenti berdebat karena aku yang akan tidur di bawah dan kau di atas!"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan wanita yang kucintai sakit," batas kesabaran Sasuke selalu terlampaui ketika berhadapan dengan Sakura. Dengan sadarnya Sasuke menyentuh mulutnya dengan ujung jari tengah dan telunjuknya tanda suatu ketidaksengajaan. Dengan begitu terucapnya kalimat asing dari biir Sasuke, Sakura diam, "maksudku aku tidak akan membiarkan ibu dari anak yang kucintai sakit," ralat Sasuke lalu memalingkan wajah dari pandangan Sakura. Sementara Sakura menunduk dan merebut selimut yang Sasuke pegang dengan mudahnya.

"Kau tidurlah di kamar ini, aku akan kembali ke rumah Paman Chouza saja," belum sempat Sakura beranjak pergi, Sasuke sudah menggenggam tangan Sakura erat, ditariknya tangan mungil itu hingga membuat seluruh tubuh Sakura masuk dalam dekapan Sasuke. sasuke meletakkan dagunya di atas kepala Sakura dan membiarkan wanita itu bersandar di dadanya.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi kemana-mana lagi," kata Sasuke pelan, namun dengan baik Sakura dapat mendengarnya, "aku bukan orang bodoh yang akan mengulang kesalahannya dua kali," Sasuke menarik napas, "kesalahan dimana aku membiarkanmu pergi. Karena itu membuatku hampir gila."

Sakura masih belum bereaksi apa-apa meski ia merasakan berjuta kehangatan menghampiri hatinya. Ia tetap membenamkan dirinya pada dada Sasuke.

Semakin Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya, semakin berdebar pula jantung Sakura. Dengan segenap keberanian, Sakura mengangkat pandangannya pada Sasuke, "aku juga tidak akan membiarkanmu menjadi benar-benar gila, Sasuke-kun," kata Sakura seraya membalas pelukan Sasuke dengan tenang.

Malam boleh saja tanpa bintang. Malam boeh saja sepi tanpa bintang, tapi Tuhan tidak menjadikan itu sebagai kehampaan, karena bulan senantiasa bersanding dan selalu menjadi satu-satunya bagi malam. Malam dengan satu bulan lebih baik daripada membiarkan titik-titik tak beraturan mengganggu. Baik Sasuke atau Sakura, keduanya ingin menyimpan bulan itu di hati mereka.

"Tidurlah, hari sudah malam," kata Sasuke setelah pelukan keduanya terlepas.

"Kau di atas?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul dan hal itu membuat Sakura memerah, "sudah kubilang, aku tidak akan membiarkan orang yang kucintai sakit," kata Sasuke.

"Bukankah kau sudah meralatnya ya?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "kau harus ambil pernyataan pertama. Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang yang kucintai sakit."

Sakura tertunduk lalu berjalan menjauhi Sasuke dan mendekati Yuhi. Begitupun Sasuke tetap mengikutinya dan sekarang melingkarkan tangannya ke perut Sakura, "bagaimana kalau kau menggabungkan dua pernyataanmu itu?" kata Sakura.

Sasuke menaruh dagunya di bahu kanan Sakura, "aku mencintaimu."

**~~YYYYYYY~~**

"Eng?" Sasuke membuka sedikit matanya saat menyadari seseorang yang ia peluk semalaman sudah tidak ada di tempat tidur. Ia memposisikan dirinya setengah duduk dan berusaha mengumpulkan ingatannya beberapa jam yang lalu, "dia sudah bangun?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Sasuke hendak bangkit dari ranjang, namun begitu menyadari dirinya yang tak berkawan baju atau sejenisnya, sekelabat senyum menghampiri bibirnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Sakura yang keluar baru keluar dari kamar mandi masih mengeringkan rambutnya yang terus meneteskan air, "kau tidur nyenyak sekali, aku jadi tidak berani membangunkanmu," kata Sakura yang sudah duduk di hadapan Sasuke yang masih mengerjap-ngerjapkan pandangannya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tadi pagi-pagi sekali Dokter Sasori menelephoneku, katanya aku harus ke ruah sakit hari ini. Dia juga bilang kalau semalam kalian berdua bertemu dan membicarakan banyak hal. Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau bisa cepat akrab dengannya," Sakura tersenyum sambil mengelus pipi Sasuke agar merasakan dingin dari tangan Sakura.

"Tanganmu dingin sekali, apa kau sakit?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak. Aku baru saja mandi jadi dingin. Kau juga harus mandi," jawab Sakura.

Sasuke tidak bereaksi, "aku ikut denganmu ya menemui si kepala merah itu," kata Sasuke dengan ketusnya.

Sakura yang tadinya tidak mengerti dengan 'si kepala merah' mulai paham dengan tatapan sebal Sasuke. Hal yang Sakura tangkap saat ini adalah betapa besarnya rasa cemburu Sasuke terhadap Sasori hingga ia enggan menyebut namanya. Sakura hanya bisa memaklumi, "kau benar mau ikut? Yakin tidak ada kesibukan?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku akan menghubungi Naruto untuk membatalkan shooting hari ini. Aku khawatir kau diculik orang," kata Sasuke asal dengan alasan yang tentu saja _ngawur_.

"Ya sudah. Sekarang kau mandi karena aku juga mau bersiap-siap," kata Sakura, "tapi sebelumnya pakai dulu bajumu karena aku tidak mau melihat pemandangan itu lagi," sambung Sakura sambil mengalihkan wajahnya karena takut ketahuan _blushing._

"Hn," gumam Sasuke. Meski kedengarannya acuh, tapi Sakura tidak menyadari kalau Sasuke tengah menyeringai lebar dan bisa saja berbuat seenaknya. Tapi tidak, Sasuke sadar betul akan kemarahan Sakura yang kadang tidak terkontrol.

**~~YYYYYYY~~**

Berjalan 30 menit Sasuke tak kunjung keluar dari kamar mandi. Padahal Sakura dan Yuhi sudah siap untuk pergi. Sakura mendudukkan dirinya yang menggendong Yuhi di bibir ranjang, pandangannya tertuju pada ponsel Sasuke yang sejak tadi bergetar, "pasti penting sekali sampai terus bergetar," kata Sakura sebelum mengangkat telephone, "ha—"

Tut…tut…tut…

Begitu sambungan terputus Sakura mengecek pesan yang masuk beberapa menit sebelumnya.

_From: Hyuuga Hinata_

_Aku mohon datanglah ke tempat biasa hari ini. Ada yang harus kubicarakan._

Sakura langsung mendengus sebal dan melemparkan ponsel Sasuke ke belakang, "hupppp," Sakura menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Sasuke yang sudah rapih berhasil menangkap benda hitam yang baru saja ia lempar.

"Bisakah kau memperlakukan barang-barangku dengan lebih halus?" tanya Sasuke setengah sebal.

"Ada pesan dari Hinata. Dia bilang kau harus menemuinya di tempat kalian biasa bertemu hari ini," kata Sakura ketus.

Sasuke lalu menghampiri Sakura dan duduk di sampingnya, "kalau kau keberatan aku tidak akan datang," ujar Sasuke tegas sambil memakai jam tangan, "aku tidak mau terlibat hubungan apapun dengannya," tambah Sasuke yang saat ini sudah tersenyum manis di depan mata Sakura.

Sakura tertunduk dan sedikit tersenyum menyamai tingkah Sasuke, "pergilah, dengarkan apa yang menjadi masalahnya. Siapa tahu dia bisa menjadi teman baikmu?"

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Tapi aku akan mengantar kalian terlebih dahulu ke rumah sakit," kata Sasuke lalu diiringi anggukan sempurna oleh Sakura.

**~~YYYYYYY~~**

BMW Sasuke berhenti tepat di depan teras Rumah Sakit Kyoto. Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang tengah melepaskan seatbelt. Lama-lama melihat Sasuke sedikit kesusahan, membuat Sakura terkikik lalu meraih seatbelt Sasuke dan melepaskannya dengan begitu mudah.

"Kenapa bisa?" tanya Sasuke dengan bodohnya.

"Hmm…. Kadang kala sentuhan lembut seorang ibu itu memang ajaib," jawab Sakura.

"Hah… jawaban konyol," komentar Sasuke.

"Terserahlah. Eng? Kau juga mau turun?" tanya Sakura

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya, "aku akan menjamin kau selamat sampai bertemu dengan si kepala merah," jawab Sasuke. sakura kembali terkikik saat menemukan Sasuke mengalami sindrom cemburu tingkat tinggi.

"Kau tak perlu sampai se-proktektif itu Sasuke. Aku bisa jaga diriku untuk tidak jatuh cinta pada orang lain," sedikitnya kalimat Sakura mampu menenangkan hati Sasuke, "tapi kalau terus-terusan cemburu, aku tidak berani menjamin kalau suatu saat aku berpaling ke Dokter Sasori yang jauh lebih sabar."

"Apa???"

"Tidak apa. Jadi biarkan aku turun dan ke dalam sendiri saja, oke?"

Sasuke mendengus, "hn."

"Kau memang manis kalau menurut, aku pergi dulu…"

Begitu Sakura sudah masuk ke dalam rumah sakit, Sasuke langsung memutar kemudi ke arah kebalikan untuk menemui Hinata. Beberapa keping kemungkinan bersinggah ria di kepala kecil Sasuke. Apapun itu Sasuke merasa sulit untuk menerkanya, karena memang benar bahwa segala sesuatu yang ada di diri wanita itu terlalu sulit untuk dimengerti.

**~~YYYYYYY~~**

Sakura memasuki ruangan Sasori. Di dalamnya tak ada yang berubah sedikit pun. Tumpukan file yang Sakura lihat kemarin siang juga masih ada. Entah kenapa Sakura merasa kalau Sasori bukan seorang dokter, tapi lebih menyerupai pebisnis yang memang super sibuk. Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Sasori yang sudah melepas kacamatanya. Tak seperti biasa, wajah Sasori terkesan sangat buruk kali ini.

"Kau kelelahan?" tanya Sakura.

Sasori menggeleng lemah lalu meraih gelasnya yang sudah setengahnya terminum. Setelah meminumnya, Sasori mengembalikan posisi gelas itu dan terkesan tak terlalu peduli jika Sakura bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya.

"Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Bukankah aku memintamu membawa Sasuke?" tanya Sasori.

"Dia ada urusan. Memang kau mau membicarakan apa?" Sasori tidak bereaksi. Matanya memang melihat, tapi pupilnya tidak bereaksi pada pandangan Sakura. Namun kali ini Sasori sudah tak mau membuat Sakura penasaran. Diambilnya sebuah berkas dari laci mejanya. Beberapa berkas yang disatukan dalam sebuah map warna abu-abu. Terlihat tangan Sasori bergetar saat mengulurkannya pada Sakura, tentu saja Sakura tak suka dengan itu, "apa ini?"

"Sudah baca saja," perintah Sasori agak dingin, Sakura membaca beberapa deret kalimat yang diketik dalam huruf kanji.

Sakura mendengus sebal, "aku minta maaf kalau perlakuan Sasuke terhadapmu tidak mengenakkan."

Sasori terlihat tidak peduli dengan itu. Ia menopangkan dagunya di kedua tangan sambil menatap sayu wanita pink di hadapannya, "aku tidak memikirkannya. Lekas baca isi map itu dan aku akan menjelaskan sesuatu," kata Sasori. Meski terdengar setengah kasar, Sakura tidak mempedulikannya. Ia menuruti ucapan Sasori dan membaca beberapa kalimat yang tertoreh di kertas.

**~~YYYYYYY~~**

Sasuke sudah sampai di tempat yang biasanya ia habiskan bersama Hinata, sebuah danau. Sebuah danau yang cukup indah dengan beberapa teratai putih terapung manis di atasnya. Perlahan Sasuke mendekat ke tepian danau dimana ia melihat seorang wanita berambut indigo duduk menyenderkan diri pada batang pohon dan membelakanginya. Dengan segera Sasuke langsung tahu kalau itu adalah Hinata.

Sasuke semakin mendekat ke Hinata. Setelah berada tepat di sisi kanannya, Sasuke langsung menyentuh pundak Hinata yang terbalut kaos hitam dan membalikkan tubuh Hinata. Ketika tubuh Hinata sudah berbalik, "Hinata??!!!!!" Sasuke terperanjat kaget karena mendapati Hinata tak sadarkan diri, beberapa luka pukulan ada di wajahnya. Tak hanya itu, Sasuke dapat dengan jelas melihat sebuah pisau cutter menancap di perut Hinata yang sudah banyak mengeluarkan darah, "Hinata apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke sia-sia karena saat ini Hinata tengah tak tersadarkan. Sepertinya ia pingsan.

Dengan cepat Sasuke berusaha mencabut pisau yang menancap di perut kanan Hinata, "Cih, siapa yang melakukan hal ini?" tanya Sasuke sambil berusaha mengangkat tubuh Hinata dan akan segera membawanya ke rumah sakit.

Sebelum merubah posisi tubuhnya sendiri, Sasuke dikagetkan dengan sebuah teriakan seperti mengancam, "Angkat tangan!!!!! Anda sudah tertangkap basah melakukan percobaan pembunuhan terhadap wanita itu!!!!!"

**~~YYYYYYY~~**

Beberapa detik kemudian Sakura menjatuhkan mapnya membuat berkas-berkas itu berserakan di lantai. Satu dua ada yang sampai terhempas ke kaki Sasori yang berada jauh terpisah oleh meja. Sakura terpaku diam dalam bisunya. Ia tak mampu berkata apapun. Lidahnya serasa mendapat jeratan yang kuat. Matanya terkesan sedang ditutupi plastic karbon hitam yang menyusahkan dirinya melihat. Tangan serta kakinya bergetar. Mungkinkah itu yang menyebabkan Sasori bergetar sama sepertinya? Sakura ingin terus beroperasi pada pikirannya yang sempit. Sementara itu Sasori bangkit lalu mengumpulkan berkas-berkas itu kembali.

"Kau bohongkan?" tanya Sakura.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan kecilnya, Sasori berdiri tegap di sisi kiri Sakura lalu memegang bahunya, "itu hasil tes laborat tentang kondisi Yuhi. Beberapa sudah kukirim ke dokter besar yang ada di Korea Selatan. Hasilnya sudah bisa kau baca sendirikan?"

Sakura merebut map yang sudah rapih dari tangan Sasori lalu membolak-balik lembaran demi lembaran dengan sangat cepat. Ia berusaha meyakinkan hal yang baru saja terpampang di halaman pertama. Matanya beredar dari huruf satu ke huruf lain. Telunjuknya menari di atas kertas putih dengan sangat cepat seiring matanya yang mebusaha membaca dengan teliti tiap kalimat yang tersuguhi dengan manis.

"Meskipun hasil lab, aku pikir itu kesalahan dari pihakmu. Siapa yang menjamin kalau hasilnya tidak tertukar. Aku yakin sekali kalau Yuhi—" kalimat Sakura terpotong begitu ia tertampar pada sebuah kenyataan gila yang mungkin sebentar lagi mengoyak pikirannya, "—aku yakin sekali kalau Yuhi tidak mengalami gagal jantung," kalimat Sakura melemah. Pergerakan bola matanya semakin tak terarah karena terlalu penuh dengan air mata. Dirasa sebuah cekatan nyaris mencabut nyawanya saat ini juga.

Sasori menghela napas. Ia mengambil sebuah kertas, "aku tidak bisa banyak menyangkal," kata Sasori rendah kemudian berlutut di samping Sakura yang masih belum sadar akan keadaan Yuhi yang TERKENA GAGAL JANTUNG, "menangislah," kata Sasori yang menyadari usaha Sakura setengah mati menahan tangis.

-

-

-

-

-

Setelah terdiam lebih dari satu menit, Sakura kembali meraih laporan laboratorium. Saat itu pula tangisnya terpecah, "TIDAK MUNGKIIIIIIIIN……. INI PASTI BOHONG. INI PASTI KESALAHAN. ITU BUKAN HASIL MILIK YUHIIIII….. KATAKAN SASORI KALAU ITU SEMUA BOHONG!!!!!!!!!! IYAKAN?????" Sakura berteriak sejadi-jadinya saat kepalanya sudah berada di dada bidang Sasori. Air mata sudah membasahi seluruh wajahnya, "katakan kalau kau bohong!!!!!!! Haaaaaa----"

"Tenanglah Sakura~"

**~~tbc~~

* * *

**

**Yahhh…. Selesai chap 9-nya—**

**Saya minta maaf untuk yang request lemon, fic ini sudah saya tetapkan sebagai fic RATED T. Sebagai gantinya, sudah saya berikan slightnya, ehheh –ditendang-**

**Seperti janji saya sebelumnya kalau masih ada banyak konflik, jadi saya putuskan untuk memperpanjang chapter sampai 15 (hah?). **

**Oh ya, untuk chap 10 saya nggak bisa ngasih bocoran dialog seperti biasa karena dituntut waktu! Saya ini berburu waktu, dan juga saya nggak bisa bales review dulu… chap ini banyak nggak bisanya emang, ya sudahlah. Tapi ucapan terima kasih nggak pernah 'nggak' lho… tetap say thanks untuk semuanya, terima kasih…^o^**

**So, saya duduk menunggu review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Responsible**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Nona Biru Tua**

Sakura menjatuhkan dirinya pada dada Sasori. Air mata yang sudah terlalu banyak merembes dari mata semakin menjadi ketika dirasa Yuhi terbangun dari tidurnya. Sakura melihat itu, melihat kerlingan wajah bayinya, wajah anaknya yang berusia tak lebih dari setengah tahun. Bagi Yuhi mungkin Sakura belum terlalu berarti, tapi bagi Sakura? Yuhi menjadi harta paling berharga yang pernah ia punya, melebihi apapun, melebihi nyawanya. Itulah besarnya rasa cinta Sakura terhadap Yuhi, itulah bagaiamana nyawa Sakura yang dipersembahkan hanya untuk putrinya.

"Hiks…."

Sasori menghela napas panjang berkali-kali untuk sekedar memberi kenyamanan pada Sakura. Sasori bukan dokter asal-asalan. Pelajaran psikologis yang ia terima setiap kali bertemu dengan keadaan seperti ini ia harapkan mampu membantu Sakura untuk bangkit. Melihat tangis Sakura yang tidak kunjung berhenti, Sasori lalu mengelus kepala Sakura dengan lembut, "tenanglah," kata Sasori.

"Aku tidak percaya," gumam Sakura di tengah isakannya. Sasori semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia paham, sangat paham. Ia begitu mengerti bagaimana Sakura. Bahkan ia tak tahu cara yang tepat untuk memberitahukan keadaan yang harus dialami Yuhi. Tapi dia harus mengatakannya, dia harus bicara, bukankah dia seorang dokter?

"Sakura," panggil Sasori seraya melepas pelukannya dan menangkupkan wajah Sakura di antara tangannya, "hei, dengarkan aku. Aku tidak bilang kalau tidak ada bisa kita lakukan. Masih ada harapan untuk kesembuhan Yuhi," kata Sasori. Sakura tak berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya diam dan memperdalam tangisannya.

"Tapi kenapa harus Yuhi yang mengalami semua ini? Kenapa harus anak sekecil ini? Tuhan tidak adil kepadaku," kata Sakura asal tanpa menatap Sasori yang bersimpuh di dekatnya.

"Kau tidak boleh menyalahkan Tuhan. Ini sudah takdir," sela Sasori, "sebaiknya kau pulang dan memberitahukan ini semua pada keluargamu. Apa perlu kuantar?" tanya Sasori.

Sakura tidak menjawab.

"Kau diam berarti ya. Ayo berangkat," Sasori bangkit dan meletakkan jasnya di kursi.

**~~YYYYYYY~~**

Besi-besi hitam yang berkarat mengunci sebuah ruang kecil yang terpojok di antara beberapa ruangan lain. Ruang kecil itu berukuran tak lebih dari 3x4 meter dengan berbagai coretan di dinding yang semua putih. Alas lantai yang sudah buruk menjadi satu-satunya benda yang ada di tempat itu, maksudnya benda baik, karena ada beberapa benda buruk seperti kartu remi yang entah dari mana didapatkan dari tiga orang narapidana yang saat ini tengah tertidur. Tiga narapidana itu berpostur tubuh tinggi dan besar. Seorang yang sepertinya seorang boss itu memiliki rambut berwarna orange, tengah asik tertidur dengan dua kakinya ditumpangkan pada dua orang yang terkesan seperti anak buah. Mereka dua orang lelaki yang berbadan tinggi berambut keabuan dan biru.

"Sementara kau akan di tempatkan di sel ini. Jadi jangan bertingkah macam-macam sampai persidangan," kata seorang sipir ada Sasuke yang baru saja memasuki tempat buruk yang sangat menjijikkan bagi Uchiha, "ah ya, ayahmu sedang ada urusan dengan komandan jadi dia akan melihatmu beberapa menit lagi," tambahnya lalu mengunci sel dan hendak meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri.

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Pikirannya masih terus terpaku pada kejadian sialan yang baru saja ia alami. Namun, dari sekian sakitnya kesialan itu, Sasuke hanya punya satu pertanyaan, "bagaimana keadaan Hinata?" tanya Sasuke pada sipir itu.

"Kalau aku jadi pembunuh, aku tidak perlu menanyakan korbanku. Tapi kalau itu caramu, baiklah—dia mengalami pendarahan yang cukup parah di daerah vitalnya," jawab si sipir.

"Aku bukan pembunuh," Sasuke tertahan, "bisa kau menolongku?"

Sipir itu menaikkan alisnya tanda tak mengerti, "kalau untuk kabur maaf saja ak—"

"Aku minta tolong sampaikan pada istriku kalau aku sangat mencintainya," Sasuke memotong kalimat dan dengan sukses membuat lawan bicaranya diam sejenak. Terlihat sipir itu menghela napasnya panjang lalu menepuk pundak Sasuke diiringi senyuman tulus.

"Kau bisa mengandalkanku. Aku juga punya istri di rumah," kata sipir itu lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang terduduk lemas di lantai sambil merengkuh kedua lututnya.

"Terima kasih Kabuto-san," gumam Sasuke. Baru beberapa detik Sasuke ingin duduk, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan kekar menyentuh atau lebih tepat mencengkram kerah kemeja yang dipakai Sasuke.

"Kau dan sipir sialan itu berisik sekali! Mengganggu tidur saja," kata seorang narapidana berambut orange yang bersikap bossy. Sasuke hanya diam dan mengacuhkan lawan bicaranya.

'BHUAAAAAAAGGGG'

**~~YYYYYYY~~**

Fugaku masih duduk dengan melipat kedua tangannya, harap-harap cemas lebih tepatnya. Bibir yang sudah lama ia gunakan untuk berdebat dengan komandan polisi di depannya itu mulai lelah. Akhirnya ia putuskan untuk berhenti sejenak sambil berpikir.

"Maaf Fugaku, jalan terakhir hanya persidangan," jelas sang komandan.

Gigi Fugaku menggeretak tanda sebuah kemarahan, "aku percaya pada anakku, Obito! Dia bukan pembunuh. Aku yang mendidiknya dari kecil. Aku yang selalu mengajarinya untuk tidak berbuat ceroboh. Aku rasa kau juga pernah merasakan bagaimana didikanku selama ini'kan?"

Komandan yang dipanggil Obito itu tertunduk dan mulai membuka-buka mapnya, "secara pribadi aku juga percaya pada Sasuke. Tapi negara ini negara hukum. Anak buahku yang menangkap Sasuke menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana pisau yang digunakan untuk menusuk korban ada digenggamannya. Bagi pihak kepolisian, itu adalah bukti awal bahwa Sasuke merupakan tersangka utama dalam kasus ini," terang Obito dengan santai. Mata onyxnya sesekali memandangi wajah khawatir kakak sulungnya, "Kakak bisa mencarikan pengacara untuknya. Daripada marah-marah padaku yang tidak ada gunanya begini," sambungnya.

Fugaku tidak berkata apapun. Lidahnya kelu dan sesaat pandangannya tertuju pada koridor tempat Sasuke dikurung. Ingin rasanya Fugaku menghancurkan pembatas koridor itu agar bisa melihat keberadaan putra bungsunya yang menyedihkan, "dia baik-baik sajakan?" tanya Fugaku.

"Eng? Tentu saja. Keponakanku tak akan lemah," jawab Obito. Mata Obito terlepas dari bahan bacaannya kemudian tertuju lurus pada onyx yang mirip dengan kepunyaannya, "oh ya," Fugaku menoleh.

"Ada apa?" tanya Fugaku.

"Satu kunci utama adalah korban. Kalau korban sembuh dan dapat memberikan kesaksian yang membantu, maka Sasuke dapat tertolong. Tapi kalau korban mengiyakan bahwa Sasuke telah menusuknya, bisa dipastikan kalau Sasuke akan divonis beberapa tahun penjara," Obito lantas menyerutup kopinya.

Fugaku terlihat tengah memijat-mijat kepalanya sendiri karena pusing, "kalimat panjangmu itu membuat kepalaku sakit. Lalu adakah hal lain yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Fugaku lagi.

Obito tampak berpikir keras, "sejauh ini kau hanya perlu melakukan penjagaan pada korban," kata Obito.

**~~YYYYYYY~~**

"Apa????" tanpa sengaja Mikoto menjatuhkan gagang pesawat telephone rumah. Gagang telephone itu pun jatuh menggantung dan hampir saja menyentuh lantai. Sementara Mikoto masih terpaku di tempatnya berdiri sampai Itachi menghampirinya untuk menanyakan hal yang baru saja terjadi.

"Ada apa, Bu???" tanya Itachi khawatir. Mikoto hanya diam dan sedikit terguncang. Ia tetap diam hingga Itachi menggoyang-goyangkan bahunya, "katakan Bu apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Ibu menjatuhkan gagang telephonenya?" tanya Itachi semakin gusar. Apalagi saat ini Mikoto tengah mengeluarkan air matanya dengan deras.

"ITACHIIIIII ADIKMU MASUK PENJARAAAAA……."

-deg-

"A-a-apa?" Itachi tercekat, "ba-bagaimana mungkin Bu? Siapa yang memberi tahu Ibu?"

"Ayahmu. Sasuke dituduh melakukan pembunuhan terhadap Hinata dan sekarang dia ditetapkan sebagai tersangka," jawab Mikoto setelah terduduk lemas di lantai. Wajahnya ia tutupi dengan kedua telapak tangan, "Sasuke bukan pelakunya—sama sekali bukan—itu fitnah!!!!" Mikoto menangis sejadi-jadinya. Bahkan ia tak peduli dengan Itachi yang berusaha menenangkannya.

"Ibu, jangan begini—" kata Itachi menrengkuh tubuh Mikoto dalam dekapannya.

"Adikmu saat ini dalam masalah yang besar Itachi."

"Aku juga khawatir Ibu, tapi Ibu jangan bersikap begini. Ibu harus kuat dan menemui Sasuke untuk memberinya semangat sampai kasusnya benar-benar selesai," bujuk Itachi yang sudah menyeimbangi posisi Mikoto.

"Lalu apa yang harus Ibu lakukan…hah?? Ibu tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ayahmu bilang Sasuke seperti orang yang sangat shock. Ibu takut terjadi apa-apa pada Sasuke. ibu sangat takut," Mikoto sedikit melemahkan suaranya. Dengan perlahan, ia pun jatuh ke pelukan Itachi yang menenangkan, "Ibu sangat menyayangi Sasuke—"

"Bu, aku mengerti perasaan Ibu. Tapi kumohon Ibu tidak berlebihan begini, Sasuke tidak sepenuhnya bisa dipenjara karena tuduhan itu, masih ada persidangan. Sebaiknya kita ke kantor polisi saja untuk menemui ayah dan Sasuke," ajak Itachi. Mikoto mengangguk kemudian bangki dibantu Itachi untuk segera menuju kantor polisi tempat dimana Sasuke dipermalasahkan.

"Kak Itachi, Ibu… apa yang kalian bicarakan barusan?"

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"Aku mohon, katakan padaku ada apa ini?" Sakura berjalan mendekat ke arah Mikoto dan Itachi yang semakin mengeraskan tangisannya. Melihat Sakura yang melangkah gontai, Sasori mengikutinya, "ada apa dengan Sasuke?" tanyanya lagi.

Itachi menunduk dalam diamnya. Ia tak tega memberitahukan musibah itu pada Sakura karena takut ia akan sedih, yah meskipun cepat atau lambat Sakura juga akan mengetahuinya. Itachi memutuskan kalau akan membiarkan Sakura mencari tahu jawaban sendiri. Namun—

"Sasuke masuk penjara," kata Mikoto dengan nada sarkatik. Sukses Itachi menoleh ke arah ibunya dengan tatapan heran. Bukan kebiasaan Uchiha Mikoto berkata ketus pada orang lain, terlebih orang itu adalah Sakura. Apa-apaan itu?

"Apa?" Sakura setengah tidak percaya, "I-Ibu bohongkan? Mana mungkin Sasuke melakukan kejahatan," mata Sakura menghangat.

"Cih, apa untungnya aku membohongimu? Dasar wanita pembawa sial," spontan semua yang ada di tempat itu tercengang bukan main.

"Ibu! kenapa memaki Sakura begitu?" kata Itachi.

"Kenapa? Tidak boleh? Gara-gara wanita ini semua kesialan ada di keluarga kita, Itachi!!!!" Mikoto membentak Itachi,namun pandangannya tajam ke arah Sakura yang tengah mengurut dada.

"Ibu cukup! Sakura tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai kasus Sasuke. Jadi kumohon Ibu jangan menambahi masalah, ya??"

"Ini buktinya Itachi! Ini buktinya kalau kau juga terkena kesialan karena Sakura. Kau tak pernah berkata dengan nada tinggi sekarang melakukannya hanya demi membela wanita itu? Cih, dasar pembawa sial!!! PERGI KAU DARI RUMAH INI!!!!!!!"

"Ibu, aku tidak mengerti apa salahku. Apa salahku sehingga Sasuke masuk penjara karenaku. Ibu aku mohon jelaskan dulu," pinta Sakura yang saat ini tengah berusaha keras menahan tangis.

Air mata semakin membasahi wajah putih Mikoto. Wanita paruh baya itu hanya bisa diam saat Sakura meraih dan memeluk kakinya. Sungguh ia tak ingin bersikap seperti ini. Tapi pikirannya sudah dikuasai oleh akal sehat bodoh yang terus mengguncang jiwanya. Mikoto sangat shock.

"Kau mau tahu? Sasuke dituduh membunuh Hinata. Kalau kau tidak datang ke keluarga ini, pasti Sasuke tidak akan mendapat masalah dengan Hinata dan mereka berdua bisa hidup bahagia. Sekarang kau ada di sisi kami, menghancurkan semuanya. Puas kau dasar pembawa sial!!!!!!"

"Ibu, cukup," Itachi memeluk erat tubuh Mikoto yang bergetar hebat. Begitu pula dengan Sakura yang melakukannya di kaki kanan Mikoto.

"Ibu—" Sakura terisak.

"Jangan pernah panggil aku Ibu, Sakura," seketika itu Mikoto meninggalkan mereka bertiga dalam sebuah ikatan kemarahannya pada Sakura. Sakura sedikit terjungkal saat Mikoto memaksanya melepas pelukan kakinya.

Dengan cepat Sakura tersimpuh di lantai. Rasanya beban di dirinya tak ingin berkurang barang secuilpun. Sakura kembali terisak dengan sangat pilunya. Sasori dan Itachi saling bertatapan tanda hampir menyerah dengan keadaan mereka semua. Sementara itu Mikoto sudah bergegas meninggalkan semuanya ke dalam kamar yang tak jauh dari ruang keluarga itu.

Itachi mendekati Sakura dan menepuk bahu adik iparnya, "bersabarlah," kata Itachi pelan kemudian meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasori di tempat itu. Sakura semakin terisak.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu mereka tentang Yuhi?" tanya Sasori mencoba menguasai keadaan dengan tenangnya.

"Aku tak mau menambah kesedihan mereka semua," jawab Sakura. Ia mempererat dekapannya terhadap Yuhi.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Sasori jongkok menyeimbangi Sakura.

"Aku tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun sebelum bertemu dengan Sasuke. aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkan Sasuke… sangat…" kalimat Sakura tak begitu terdengar jelas karena bercampur tangis.

"Apa kau ingin menemuinya saat ini juga?"

"Ya. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Aku ingin sekali memandangi wajahnya yang menyedihkan. Tapi aku takut Sasori," Sakura menahan kalimatnya, "aku takut kalau aku akan mati karena melihatnya menderita."

"Bersabarlah."

**~~YYYYYYY~~**

Sasori dan Sakura, keduanya sudah berada jauh dari mansion besar Uchiha. Sebuah pengusiran yang dilakukan oleh mertua terhadap menantu sudah wajar terjadi di dunia ini, tapi bagi Sakura? Bahkan keluarga Uchiha sama berartinya dengan keluarga Harunonya yang sudah hancur beberapa tahun yang lalu. Masih dengan noda air mata, Sakura diam memperhatikan lalu lintas yang ada di hadapannya. Ia yang berada dalam mobil Sasori hanya diam. Sasori mengetahui pasti batin Sakura yang sedang terluka tak berani ikut campur. Tapi bagaimanapun itu, Sasori tidak bisa kalau hanya diam.

"Kita sudah berputar kota selama dua jam. Tapi kau belum juga menentukan pilihanmu. Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasori.

Dengan berat Sakura menoleh pada Sasori. Hal yang membuat Sasori kaget adalah pandangan wanita itu. Aneh. Ya aneh, suatu keanehan bagi orang normal yang tak bereaksi apa-apa terhadap rangsang berupa pertanyaan. Saat ini, Sakura tak ubahnya hanya menjadi seorang yang kehilangan auranya, bahkan untuk membuka mata dan menoleh terkesan bahwa itu hanya tubuh tak bernyawa. Sepenuhnya Sasori tak pernah menyangka bahwa luka yang akan diterima Sakura sebesar ini.

Sasori menyentuh bahu Sakura, "kau mau menangis lagi?" tanya Sasori dengan harapan Sakura merespon ucapannya. Tapi sakura tak bereaksi. Sasori menghela napas panjang, "haaahhh… aku sudah berusaha membuatmu tenang, kumohon jangan seperti ini," Sasori merendah.

"Maaf kalau sudah menyusahkanmu," kata Sakura.

Sasori menoleh, "tidak apa. Lalu kau mau kemana sekarang?"

"A-aku tidak tahu. Aku tak punya tempat tinggal. Aku ingin ke rumah Paman Chouza, tapi aku tidak mau menambah kekhawatiran mereka. Aku tidak tahu harus kemana lagi," Sakura menunduk lemah.

Lagi-lagi Sasori menghela napasnya dan berusaha menggali semua pikirannya untuk membantu Sakura. Dirinya yang bukan siapa-siapa Sakura itu tentunya menjadi paham bagaimana beratnya masalah yang sedang Sakura hadapi. "Kau bisa tinggal di apartemenku," kata Sasori.

-

-

-

-

-

Sasori dan Sakura sudah sampai di apartemen Sasori yang berada tak jauh dari rumah sakit. Sebuah tempat tinggal yang sederhana bagi seorang dokter seperti Sasori. Sasori mengajak Sakura memasuki sebuah kamar kosong. Hanya terdiri dari sebuah ranjang ukuran queen size dengan bedcover warna keabuan dan juga beberapa barang-barang lain yang standar untuk ada dalam suatu kamar.

"Ini kamarmu," ujar Sasori pada Sakura yang sedari tadi terdiam. Mata wanita muda itu tidak bercahaya sama sekali. Bibirnya yang semula kemerahan kini sudah berubah sedikit membiru. Sasori yang melihat itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "kau istirahat saja dulu. Aku akan kembali ke rumah sakit karena masih banyak pekerjaan," sambung Sasori.

Sesaat sebelum Sasori keluar dari kamar, Sakura menahannya.

"Saso—" panggil Sakura.

"Ya?"

Sakura menatap Sasori kosong, dia tidak bicara apapun. Sasori juga tidak mengerti apa keinginan Sakura. Namun melihat Sakura mengendorkan gendongannya terhadap Yuhi, Sasori mencoba untuk emmbaca tingkah wanita itu.

"Tolong bawa Yuhi bersamamu," pinta Sakura.

Sasori tidak menjawab. Dia hanya mengangguk dan meraih Yuhi ke dalam pelukannya dengan hati-hati. Hampir semua keadaan pada Sakura tidak ingin membuatnya kalap. Bagaimanapun, Sasori harus tetap tegar dan membantu Sakura bangkit dari masalahnya.

"Aku akan melakukan semacam perawatan padanya selama beberapa minggu. Kau mengizinkanya'kan?" tanya Sasori.

Sakura mengangguk. Sebelum Sasori pergi, ia sudah berbalik lalu menuju ranjangnya dan duduk. Duduk meringkuh sambil memeluk guling dengan eratnya. Sasori memang tidak melihat ada berkas air mata di sana, namun ia mampu merasakan bahwa sebenarnya Sakura sudah tidak perlu mengeluarkan air mata lagi karena Sasori tahu, Sakura selalu mengeluarkannya di dalam hati.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun, Sasori keluar dari kamar itu meninggalkan Sakura.

Tinggallah Sakura sendiri di apartemen besar itu. Ia sendiri dan merasa selalu sendiri begitu ingatannya kembali menyeruak bahwa dua orang yang ia cintai sedang tidak baik. Kapasitas hatinya tak kuasa menampung segala macam rasa sakit. Tubuh kecilnya terlalu lemah untuk menanggung beban seberat itu.

Dekapannya terhadap guling semakin mengencang seiring pita suaranya yang bergetar mengeluarkan suara.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAKKKKK……………" jerit Sakura. Ia sudah tak ingin memendam bagaimana perasaan itu menguasai jiwanya. Ia ingin mengeluarkannya ataupun menghapuskan sakit itu. Ia ingin bebas. Sakura hanya bisa tertunduk lemas.

Beberapa detik kemudian ia menengadahkan kepalanya, memandang isi kamar itu. Mata jadenya beredar menelusuri tiap inci ruangan asing di sekitarnya. Berharap peluh yang ada menyingkir,Sakura memutuskan untuk menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di ujung kamar.

Kamar mandi itu tak terlalu lebar, juga tak terlalu sempit. Terdiri dari beberapa bagian seperti westafle, kloset duduk dan bathtub lengkap dengan shower. Sakura masuk ke dalam bathtub itu tanpa melepas pakaiannya terlebih dahulu. Dibiarkannya rintikan air menyembur dari shower membasahi tubuhnya yang lemas. Ia masih terisak dalam keadaan itu. Sesak di dadanya membuat Sakura mencengkram erat bajunya dan kembali berteriak.

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEEE"

**~~YYYYYYY~~**

"Cih," Sasuke mendecih dengan jijik saat tiga sosok kekar di depannya meregangkan otot-ototnya pertanda tak puas akan yang sudah mereka perbuat pada Sasuke. beberapa lebam di wajah Sasuke belum cukup membuat ketiganya puas. Bahkan jika diperhatikan, dua lubang hidung dan sudut bibir Sasuke sudah mengeluarkan darah. Narapidana itu benar-benar sudah gila.

"Hidan, Kisame, apa kalian mau bermain-main lagi?" tanya si boss pada kedua anak buahnya.

"Iya sih, tapi Pein—dia sudah tidak bisa diajak main. Dia payah," kata Hidan.

Lantas ketiga orang itu menyeringai. Dilihatnya Sasuke hanya berusaha memburu napas dan menahan sakit di sana-sini. Baru saja ia akan menyeka darah di hidungnya, tiba-tiba tangan besar mencengkram dan menjambak rambut ravennya. Ia ingin mengaduh, tapi ia tahu akibatnya akan semakin bahaya mengingat narapidana kebanyakan tidak punya otak yang cukup cerdas.

"Awww…" rintih Sasuke.

Pein, mengeluarkan sebalok kayu panjang dari tumpukan selimutnya. Panjang kayu itu mencapai satu meter. Terbesit keinginan Pein untuk menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Sasuke.

"Wah-wah…. Kau mau menghabisinya ya Pein?" tanya Kisame yang sepenuhnya menyeringai.

"Ini untuk salam ucapan selamat datang pada teman baru kita. Dia harus merasakan ini, yah bisa kita sebuh dengan 'orientasi'? kata Pein.

Sementara Sasuke hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras saat melihat betapa kerasnya bahan dari balok kayu itu. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya kalau benda itu dipukulkan ke tubuhnya. Pasti sakit dan Sasuke tidak mau. Bagaimanapun dia harus kuat dan bertahan untuk dua orang yang terpenting dalam hidupnya.

Kesadaran Sasuke masih ada walau matanya sudah mulai memburam akibat kesakitan pada sekujur tubuhnya. Kesadaran itu ia gunakan untuk mengingat lekat-lekat wajah Sakura dan Yuhi. Selalu mengingat. Selalu ingin ingat, paling tidak sampai saat balok itu sampai di tengkuk dan membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran.

'BHUAAAAAGGGGGG'

"Hei!!!!!!! Apa yang kalian lakukan???" tanya Kabuto dengan nada was-was saat mengetahui perbuatan tiga narapidana itu pada Sasuke. Dengan segera ia memanggil petugas lain untuk membereskan urusan itu. Sementara Sasuke sudah tidak berdaya dengan beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang mengeluarkan darah.

**~~YYYYYYY~~**

Beberapa menit yang lalu, Mikoto, Itachi dan Hana sudah sampai di kantor polisi. Mereka disambut oleh Fugaku dan Obito dengan tampang resah, tentu. Tingkah Mikoto tak ubahnya sama sewaktu di rumah, ia histeris dan tidak mau mendengar penjelasan apapun. Ia hanya menginginkan anaknya bebas dan hidup dengan tenang. Mikoto tak mau hal buruk seperti ini terjadi, tapi apa daya? Kenyataan memang sudah terjadi, Sasuke menjadi tersangka utama kasus percobaan pembunuhan Hinata. Ia merasa dunia tengah mempermainkannya.

Mata Mikoto masih menatap sinis Obito dan polisi lainnya yang duduk di hadapannya. Fugaku, Itachi dan Hana hanya menghela napas mencoba memahami perasaan sang ibu yang sakit.

"Kak Mikoto?" panggil Obito mencoba mencairkan ketegangan di antara dirinya dengan Mikoto.

"Kau masih ingat hubungan persaudaraan kita?" tanya Mikoto sinis.

Obito menghela napas kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi lalu melirik ke arah Fugaku sesaat. Merasa ditanya dalam hati, Fugaku hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Begitu pula dengan Itachi dan Hana. Mereka berdua juga tidak sanggup menghadapi kemarahan Mikoto.

"Kakak—ini masalah hukum. Kalau hukum bisa ditukar dengan jaminan, maka hukum di dunia ini tidak akan belaku pada pembual. Aku sendiri paham dengan apa yang terjadi di keluarga Uchiha. Sasuke telah dididik dengan baik oleh Kak Mikoto dan Kak Fugaku, aku yakin dia bukan orang seperti itu. Jadi aku yakin kalau dia tidak bersalah maka dia akan terbebas secara perlahan," jelas Obito yang dibuat sesederhana mungkin.

"Secara perlahan? Kau pikir Sasuke bisa bertahan sampai berapa lama lagi?? Mana mungkin dia bisa bertahan dengan kehidupan buruk di penjara. Lalu apa kau menjamin dia akan terbebas? Aku rasa kau terlalu takut untuk mengatakan itu," kata Mikoto.

"Jangan berpikir Sasuke itu lemah. Dia punya kekuatan seorang laki-laki," Obito menaikkan nada bicaranya.

Baru saja Mikoto akan membantah, seorang petugas lain datang pada Obito dan membisikkan sesuatu. Fugaku dapat dengan jelas melihat perubahan ekspresi pada wajah adiknya yang semula tenang menjadi sedikit khawatir. Beberapa saat kemudian petugas itu meninggalkan Obito dengan sopan lalu kembali ke koridor tahanan.

Obito menghela napasnya panjang seolah berat mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ada apa, Paman?" tanya Hana.

Obito menatap keluarga itu satu persatu lalu berkata, "Sasuke terluka parah karena dipukuli narapidana lainnya."

Sedetik kemudian Mikoto bangkit lalu memukul wajah Obito.

'BHUAAAAAGGGG'

"Dasar brengsek!!!!!!!!!!! Mana janjimu? Kau bilang Sasuke akan baik-bak saja dan nyatanya? Apa kau bisa menjamin Sasuke akan tetap hidup kalau kejadian ini terus berulang???"

Mikoto ingin melayangkan satu pukulan lagi namun segera ditahan oleh Fugaku. Semua yang ada di sana hanya diam menggigit bibir bawah karena bingung harus bagaimana. Obito yang terjatuh dari duduknya bangkit lalu menyeka sebercak darah di sudut kiri bibirnya.

"Hah… sebaiknya kita bawa Sasuke ke Rumah Sakit Kyoto. Yang lain, tolong siapkan ambulans," perintah Obito pada anak buahnya.

"Siap komandan!!!!"

**~~YYYYYYY~~**

Siang yang panas berganti dengan malam yang gelap. Hari terasa begitu lama berjalan. Banyak kejadian yang tak diharapkan di hari yang lambat ini. Sasori sudah menyelesaikan semua urusannya. Ia memasukkan Yuhi dalam perawatan intensif gagal jantung pada bayi dan saat ini ia sudah sampai di apartemennya untuk melihat keadaan Sakura yang sangat diyakini masih terguncang.

Sasori memasuki kamar yang ditempati Sakura. Merasa tidak sopan kalau tiba-tiba masuk, maka Sasori mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

TOK..TOK..TOK..

"Sakura, kau di dalam?" tanya Sasori.

Tak ada jawaban. Sasori memanggilnya lagi sampai tiga kali banyaknya.

"Sakura, aku tanya apa kau di dalam? Bolehkan aku masuk?"

Lalu tanpa sengaja, Sasori membuka pintu kamar itu. Karena merasa ada yang tidak beres, Sasori putuskan untuk masuk tidak peduli dicap kurang ajar atau apa. Kekhawatirannya terhadap Sakura lebih besar dari perasaan lainnya. Dan benar saja, Sasori tidak menemukan Sakura di dalam kamar. Ia memanggil nama Sakura berkali-kali tapi tidak ada jawaban.

"Sakura, kau dimana?" teriaknya. Lalu ia mencari Sakura di kamar mandi, barang kali ia tidak dengar.

Sasori sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi. Kerena merasa ada bunyi-bunyi aneh di dalam, Sasori curiga ada yang tidak beres. Dengan hati-hati ia menyentuh kenop pintu yang ternyata tidak dikunci.

"SAKURA!!!!!!!!!"

Mata Sasori terbelalak lebar saat mendapati tubuh Sakura terendam seutuhnya dalam bathtub yang masih teraliri air dari shower. Dengan segera Sasori mematikan air lalu meraih tubuh yang sudah membiru itu dari bathtub dan menggendongnya ke luar. Tubuh Sakura sudah tak berdaya. Prakiraan Sasori, Sakura sudah terendam selama lebih dari dua jam melihat kuku dan bibirnya pucat dan dingin. Saat itu pula Sasori khawatir setengah mati dan langsung membawa Sakura ke rumah sakit untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya.

**~~YYYYYYY~~**

Dengan bantuan beberapa perawat, Sasori berhasil membawa Sakura ke ruang UGD untuk penanganan segera. Meski Sasori seorang dokter, tapi ia tidak diperkenankan memasuki ruangan itu. Ia hanya menunggu dan menunggu, memainkan ponsel untuk menghitung waktu sampai berapa lama ia harus terlihat bodoh di depan ruang UGD. Sasori berjalan mondar-mandir—cemas.

"Bagaimana dia bisa melakukannya???" tanya Sasori entah pada siapa. Matanya terasa lelah dan ia putuskan untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dengan duduk menyandar pada kursi yang sudah disediakan. Kepalanya mendadak sakit dan ngilu. Beban di otaknya serasa melonjak-lonjak untuk diselesaikan. Biar begitu, Sasori masih dapat mendengar jeritan dan tangisan seorang wanita yang ia kenal.

Sasori bangkit untuk memastikan sosok yang ia kenal itu. Ia berjalan ke koridor sebelah kiri ruang UGD—sebuah ruang ICU. Sasori memasuki koridor tersebut dan seperti yang ia pikir bahwa suara jeritan tadi adalah milik Uchiha Mikoto. Dilihatnya Mikoto tengah terisak menutupi wajahnya dalam pelukan Fugaku. Dia juga melihat Itachi dan Hana berada agak menjauh dari orang tuanya, serta beberapa orang polisi berpakaian dinas berdiri di depan pintu.

"Selamat malam," ucap Sasori membuat semua orang di sana menoleh ke arahnya.

"Selamat malam, err—" kata Fugaku terpotong karena dengan bodohnya ia sampai tidak tahu dokter yang selama ini membantu menantunya.

"Sasori, Akasuna no Sasori," sambung Sasori mengerti masalah konyol Fugaku. Fugaku tersenyum kemudian bangkit menyalami Sasori lalu tersenyum. "Apa yang di dalam itu Sasuke, Tuan?" tanya Sasori.

Fugaku mengangguk dan menghela napas, "ya… dia dipukuli narapidana lainnya. Mungkin ini sebagian kecil dari penderitaan yang harus diterima Sasuke," jelas Fugaku.

Sasori memegangi kepalannya lagi, dia terlalu banyak menyaksikan penderitaan Sakura dan Sasuke. napasnya memburu serasa ingin dapat menolong keluarga Uchiha, tapi apa?

"Maaf, bagaimana keadaan Sakura?" tanya Fugaku membuat Sasori kembali berkonsentrasi.

"Ah, dia—" Sasori sedikit tercekat lalu melirik Mikoto yang tengah lemas dan duduk dengan tenang.

"Itachi sudah menceritakan semua tentang Sakura dan istriku," kata Fugaku, "sekarang bagaimana keadaannya? Aku yakin sekali kalau dia sangat terpukul."

Sasori bingung apa yang akan dia katakan. Sasori tidak tahu apa yang sebaiknya ia bicarakan pada Fugaku mengenai kondisi Sakura yang sangat mengkhawatirkan. Ia bimbang karena ini bisa menambah kekhawatiran Fugaku dan keluarga. Tapi ia harus memberitahukan itu.

"Em… kondisi Sakura sangat parah, Tuan. Beberapa saat yang lalu saya menemukan seluruh tubuhnya membiru karena terendam seutunya di dalam bathtub," kata Sasori.

"APAA???" mendengar itu Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi dan Hana seperti tersambar petir.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa terjadi?? Apa yang dia lakukan? Kenapa dia bisa merendam dirinya? Apa itu karena aku sudah bersikap kasar terhadapnya??" tanya Mikoto bertubi-tubi dan semakin memuncak ketika ia menggoyangkan bahu Sasori agar segera menjawab pertanyaan Mikoto.

"Ah tenanglah Nyonya, saya juga tidak tahu dengan pasti mengenai keadaan Sakura karena dia tengah menajalani penanganan di ruang UGD," jelas Sasori.

Mikoto lantas tertunduk dan kembali bersimpuh dalam tangisnya. Hana yang menyadari itu langsung meraih tubuh Mikoto dalam dekapannya.

"Kenapa jadinya seperti ini?? Aku tidak ada maksud untuk menyakiti Sakura," kata Mikoto.

Sasori menghela napasnya, "ada satu hal lagi yang harus kalian tahu mengenai Sakura."

"Apa maksud anda, Sasori-san?" tanya Itachi penasaran.

"Yuhi mengidap gagal jantung."

**~~YYYYYYY~~**

Di sisi lain sebuah kenyataan yang tak dipedulikan banyak orang. Satu tubuh terdiam dalam kebisuannya. Itu lebih baik daripada ia membuka mata dan mengecap rasa sakt di seluruh tubuhnya. Ambut indah warna indigonya menutupi hampit sebagian wajah cantik seorang wanita yang hanya bisa melakukan aktifitas dalam tubuhnya dengan bantuan selang oksigen.

Kebisuan yang tercipta secara mendadak membuat dirinya tak berdaya saat pisau tajam merobek perutnya. Ah! Lupakan. Dia hanya diam dan menanti sebuah keajaiban akan Tuhan yang mengembalikan ruh yang tertahan di alam lain. Menanti sebuah kehidupan yang terenggut hanya dari robekan naas di daerah vitalnya.

"Sasuke~~"

**~~tbc~~**

**Darkblue's notes:**

Bagaimana? Semoga chapter 10 ini menguras semua perasaan anda ya??? Ini adalah chapter puncak atau bisa di sebut klimaks dari fic ini. Artinya, untuk beberapa chapter terakhir nanti hanya berupa penyelesaian-penyelesaian konflik. Oh ya, tentang siapa yang menusuk Hinata dan mengapa itu akan ada di chapter 11.

**Oke, bales review?**

**SasuSaku_forever : **Terima kasih. Ini sudah, review lagi mungkin?

**Naru-mania : **Nggak kok, Yuhi memang sakit. Kan ada istilah dalam ilmu genetika itu 'karir' (nggak tahu tulisannya) yang artinya 'pembawa'. Meskipun SasuSaku normal, tapi salah satunya 'karir' gagal jantung.

**Riscle-coe : **Sejauh ini saya masih berpikir untuk membuat happy family, doakan saja Yuhi bisa sembuh.

**RuruChan : **Sebenernya memang iya--*gubrak* Chapter 8 sampai 5rb kata, sedangkan 9 hanya 4rb. Maaf ya!? Saya memang lagi susah moody waktu itu. Semoga ini panjang.

**Sasuke pe bini * : ***ngulurin saputangan* Terima kasih air matanya, saya jadi semangat full untuk membuat SasuSaku makin menderita –dirajam-

**A silent reader? : **Sejauh ini memang begitu niat saya, tapi tunggulah chapter-chapter depan yang akan merubah pola pikir anda. Hehe—terima kasih atas hanyutnya diri anda (?).

**Kina : **Hehe—iya terima kasih sanjungannya. Saya akan mencoba lebih baik lagi.

**Dei : **Terima kasih Dei atas review-reviewmu yang lain. Saya akan coba lebih serius dan baik lagi.

**Imurii : **Yap! Sasuke masuk penjara. Hehe—makanya baca ters dan tinggalkan review ya?

**nne Kishida : **Hei cucu nemu—kok nggak pakai acc? Huh jadi di story-kan balesnya. Iya nih, padahal sudah akur dan tahu perasaan masing-masing, eh malah ada konflik (?). hehe –innocent-

**Micon : **Eng? Sebenarnya saya bingung mau balas gimana review Micon yang TIGA dan BANYAK-BANYAK itu –oke lebay mode di'off'kan- intinya saya akan mempertimbangkannya lagi. Apalagi ide yang anda suguhkan menarik, yosh!! Sampai ketemu di chapter 11.

**Je_jess : **Masih belum telat kok. Iya, penderitaannya semakin banyak. Tetap setia ya??! *-*

**Liya_anag_baik : **hobi baca fic waktu pelajaran ya? Sepertinya akan saya masukan warning kalau Liya begini caranya,,,heheh---bercanda… ya boleh silahkan, pakai email aja kalau mau add fb iia_xpyahoo(dot)com atau nama Meira Ernawati, nanti kalau add tolong cantumkan nama reviewer anda ya?!

**Aya : **-sweatdropped- saya jadi merasa ratu bokep deh—Miss Blue?? Tapi tak apalah, saya bangga (?)

**Vlouchi hisagi : **Bisa kok, tapi tergantung dari kesepakatan para reader lain, "eghem… teman-teman, saya tambah 2 chapter lagi bagaimana? Jawabannya tulis di review ya?" nah sudah—heheh… Begitu ya? Jujur saya ini bukan tipikal orang romantis, tapi akan saya usahakan jadi lebih pas alurnya. Terima kasih banyak lho sudah diingatkan.

**Lawra nakaido : **Terima kasih dukungannya, saya akan berusaha.

Huffffttt… selesai juga balas reviewnya. Ucapan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya pada semua yang telah mendukung kelancaran fic ini. Saya akan berusaha lagi.

Sekian , dari sini saya menanti review.


	11. Chapter 11

.Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto-sama

.This is SasuSaku zone. Tak suka? Jangan baca. Nekat? Urusan anda. Flame? I don't care.

* * *

**:::Responsible:::**

Tik tok tik tok tik tok tik tok…..

Suara dentingan jam dinding mengisi keheningan sebuah ruang rawat intensif. Beberapa selang oksigen dan tabung-tabung tersanding manis. Pemantau denyut jantung yang menjadi patokan utama keadaan sang pasien masih menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan. Jendela yang sedikit terbuka menerpa tirai-tirai tipis di sana. Menambahkan kesan klasik pada sosok yang terbaring dalam diam.

Selintas terlihat biasa-biasa, namun jika diperhatikan dengan seksama, sosok yang terdiam itu tengah merintih. Meskipun ia tersenyum, tapi ia juga menahan sakit. Bibirnya pucat dan jemarinya terlihat sedikit terangkat.

KRIEEEEEEETTTTT………..

Seorang dokter memasuki ruangan itu. Stetoskop masih menggantung di lehernya kemudian di lepas begitu memandang tubuh lemah di hadapannya. Dokter itu menghela napas.

"Haaah~ cepatlah sadar, Hinata. Cepatlah sadar dan buka semua kebenaran yang ada. Aku yakin kalau kau dapat membantu keluarga itu, khususnya Sakura," kata sang dokter kemudian meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Sakura~"

Dokter itu berbalik.

"Dan kami akan menjagamu untuk semua kemungkinan yang ada, Hyuuga Hinata."

BLAMM

**~~YYYYYYY~~**

"Huhu…. Sakura-chan—buka matamu Sakura-chan…. Ini Ibu—" kata Mikoto. Sudah lebih dari semalaman ia menangis di samping tubuh Sakura yang terbaring lemah. Keadaan paru-parunya benar-benar parah. Diagnosis terakhir Sakura akan siuman sekitar dua hari lagi, lama. Perasaan sesal tiba-tiba menguasai hati Mikoto. Rasa bersalah yang membiarkan Sakura menjadi korban atas apa yang tidak ia ketahui. Mikoto sadar bahwa yang ia katakan pada Sakura waktu itu adalah sebuah kebodohan. "Maafkan Ibu Sakura-chaaaan~"

"Ibu sudahlah, Sakura masih lama sadarnya," kata Hana yang juga tidak tega membiarkan mertuanya menangis semalaman.

"Haaaa—Ibu menyesal, Hana—Ibu berjanji tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan Ibu lagi pada Sakura. Sakura kau harus bangun! Kau masih punya Yuhi dan kami semua, Sasuke juga sangat membutuhkanmu. Bangunlah Sakura!!!"

"Ibu—" Hana sedikit menaikkan suaranya. Ia sudah lelah mendengar tangisan Mikoto yang tidak ada habisnya sejak tadi malam. "Ibu jangan seperti ini terus, Ibu belum makan dan membersihkan diri'kan? Sebaiknya Ibu dan ayah pulang, biar aku dan Itachi yang menjaga Sakura dan juga Sasuke."

Mikoto berhenti menangis lalu memandang wajah Hana secara ambigu, "Ibu tidak niat melakukannya, Ibu masih ingin menjaga mereka. Bahkan Ibu belum menengok keadaan cucu Ibu, Ibu tidak mau pulang," ujar Mikoto ngotot.

"Tapi Bu—Ibu harus mandi dan makan. Ibu bisa sakit--"

"Sudah berapa kali Ibu menolak—"

Mikoto tertahan saat merasakan tangan kecil yang ia pegang sedikit bergerak. Ya, Sakura sudah sadar dan meleset dari prakiraan. Pelan-pelan Hana mendekati wajah Sakura yang tirus menyedihkan itu. Ia genggam tangan Sakura yang lain dan merasakan sensasi dingin yang menghangatkan. Secara bertahap Mikoto dan Hana mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Ibu—Sakura sudah sadar," kata Hana.

Lantas Mikoto langsung memeluk Sakura dalam sesenggukannya, berusaha memberikan kehangatan bagi menantu terkasih. Namun, Sakura belum membuka mata ataupun berbicara.

"Sakura-chan—buka matamu….." seru Mikoto seraya melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Sakura.

Sakura hanya memburu napas dalam diam dan pejamannya, ia hanya menggumamkan satu nama, "Sa—su—ke—"

"Ibu, mungkin Sakura ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke," ujar Hana antusias.

**~~YYYYYYY~~**

Sasuke berkali-kali menghela napasnya. Ia pandangi satu persatu polisi yang ada di depannya juga sang ayah dan Itachi. Ia sudah sadar sejak semalam dan kini sudah mulai membaik meskipun bagian kepala belakangnya sedikit retak. Wajahnya yang sudah babak belur dan harus diperban sana-sini tidak mengurangi ketampanan lelaki itu.

Sasuke menunduk lemah, "kenapa jadinya seperti ini?" katanya lirih.

Fugaku menepuk pundak Sasuke, "Hinata belum juga sadar dari beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia satu-satunya saksi korban yang dapat mengungkapkan kebenaran," kata Fugaku, "eghem… kita masih punya harapan Sasuke. Pelaku sebenarnya mungkin tak tahu kalau ternyata saat itu Hinata masih hidup. Dan kita beruntung karena Hinata dapat menolongmu."

Sasuke mengamati wajah Fugaku, "lalu bagaimana dengan anak dan istriku? Apa Sakura sudah siuman?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ibu dan Hana sedang menjaganya. Kau istirahatlah dan jangan berpikir yang berat-berat dulu," ujar Itachi.

"Aku ingin menemuinya,"

"Maaf, Sasuke-san. Anda tidak diizinkan bertemu dengan siapapun karena status anda masih sebagai tersangka," kata seorang polisi yang berdiri di sisi kanan Itachi.

Sasuke mendecih sebal. Ini lebih menyusahkan daripada dipukuli sampai pingsan oleh narapidana gila. Tidak diizinkan menemui orang yang kalian cintai tentu sangat tersiksa. Sasuke hanya mengela napasnya dalam-dalam. Namun, suatu sesak tiba-tiba menghampirinya ia merasa kalau Sakura tengah membutuhkannya. Ia ingin sekali melihat wajah tirus Sakura yang tengah terpejam itu. Sasuke haus akan kehadiran Sakura.

"Selamat siang," ujar seorang lelaki yang sudah berada di dekat pintu masuk ruang rawat Sasuke. lelaki itu mengenakan potongan celana hitam kantoran dengan kemeja coklat bercorak yang tidak terkancing sempurna di bagian atas. Berjalan dengan santai mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan yang lainnya. "Aku direkomendasikan oleh kantorku untuk menangani kasus yang menjerat seorang actor terkenal, dan aku baru tahu kalau actor terkenal itu adalah suami dari sahabat istriku."

Sasuke menatap sebentar lelaki di sampingnya sebentar lalu membelakanginya dalam hitungan menit, "Terima kasih Shikamaru, tapi aku tidak peduli dengan urusan itu," kata Sasuke dingin membuat Fugaku dan Itachi menggelengkan kepala.

"Shikamau-san, bagaimana pengamatan anda sejauh ini tentang kasus Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku mencoba sesopan mungkin.

Shikamaru menghela napasnya, "Sejauh ini aku sudah melakukan apa yang sepantasnya dilakukan oleh seorang pengacara, barang bukti berupa pisau yang hanya terdapat sidik jari Sasuke memang memberatkannya saat ini. Apalagi para saksi yang melihat posisi Sasuke dan Hinata saat itu adalah para polisi langsung. Ditambah lagi waktu tusukan tidak terlampau jauh saat Sasuke tertangkap. Secara sederhana tak ada barang bukti apapun yang bisa mengendurkan tali jerat hukum pada Sasuke selain pengakuan langsung dari sang korban."

"Aku tidak melakukannya," ujar Sasuke.

Beberapa pasang mata tertuju pada sosok yang membelakangi mereka. Semuanya terdiam.

"Ya sudah. Aku ada pekerjaan di tempat lain. Aku akan kembali lagi setelah ada perkembangan. Selamat siang," ujar Shikamaru sebelum ia pergi.

Fugaku menghela napas dan menepuk pundak Sasuke pelan. Tak ada yang bisa menjamin bahwa saat ini ia sedang baik-aik saja. Sasuke hanya terdiam dan meringkuk dalam posisinya.

"Kau akan segera kembali ke sel setelah tubuhmu membaik," kata Fugaku. Sasuke diam dan tidak berkata apa-apa lagi padahal hatinya mengamuk ingin bertemu dengan Sakura.

"Permisi," kata seorang perawat yang datang dengan tiba-tiba ke ruangan Sasuke. "Pasien yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke dapat pindah ke ruang rawat biasa mengingat kondisi yang sudah membaik."

"Baiklah, kami akan segera membantu Sasuke pindah, terima kasih Sus," kata Itachi.

"Sama-sama, saya permisi dulu. Ruangannya ada di nomor D-99," ujar perawat itu lalu keluar dari ruangan.

**~~YYYYYYY~~**

"Sasuke—aku mau Sasukeku—" gumam Sakura pelan. Matanya terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. Tangan kanannya yang ada di genggaman Mikoto juga terus bergerak. Perlahan Sakura sudah sadar sepenuhnya.

"Sakura-chan—kau sudah sadar. Maafkan Ibu ya?" kata Mikoto.

"I-Ibu—" Sakura berhenti sejenak, "aku ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke. Dia ada dimana?"

Mikoto duduk di kursinya lagi dan memandang Hana-Sakura secara bergantian. Ia hela napas yang sudah terkumpul di udara dan menghempaskannya untuk sebuah ketenangan. Bagaimana caranya memberi tahu Sakura tentang keadaan Sasuke yang tak jauh beda dengannya? Mikoto benar-benar bingung.

"Dia ada di rumah sakit ini," jawab Mikoto.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin Ibu mengantarkanku menemuinya. Aku sangat merindukan Sasuke," ujar Sakura sedikit memaksa. Dan Mikoto juga Hana tahu benar keadaan tubuhnya yang benar-benar lemah tak akan sanggup menatap diri Sasuke yang juga sama dengannya. Mikoto mengusap kepala Sakura pelan. Rambut Sakura dirasa semakin tipis, tulang wajahnya juga sedikit terlihat. Hal itu menandakan betapa menderitanya Sakura saat ini, tubuh kurus dan lemah. Andai Mikoto bisa, maka ia akan menggantikan posisi Sakura sekarang juga.

"Kau istrahatlah dulu, Sasuke baik-baik saja," kata Hana.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Yuhi?" tanya Sakura.

"Dia sedang dalam penanganan medis. Sasori sudah menceritakan semuanya. Kenapa kau merahasiakannya dari kami?"

Sakura terdiam.

"Kami ini keluargamu, kalau saja kau memberitahukan pada Ibu, Ibu tidak akan memakimu seperti beberapa hari yang lalu," kata Mikoto sedikit bergetar.

"Aku tidak ingin menambah kesedihan kalian," jawab Sakura datar. Mikoto memeluk Sakura sekali lagi. Mereka berdua saling membagi kehangatan.

CEKLEEK

Ketiganya melirik ke arah pintu, ternyata Sasori. Sasori berjalan mendekati Sakura, Mikoto dan Hana. Kedua tangannya tersembunyi di dua saku celana hitam model kantoran. Melihat keadaan Sakura yang sudah membaik, Sasori tersenyum lembut.

"Baguslah kau sudah sadar," kata Sasori lalu memandang mereka bergantian.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan Yuhi?" tanya Hana.

Sasori menatap Hana tanpa arti apapun, hanya pandangan untuk menghargai lawan bicara saja. Sasori menunduk dalam senyumnya lalu menatap mereka bertiga lagi. "Doakan saja segala yang terbaik bagi Yuhi," jawab Sasori datar-datar saja.

"Oh~"

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" tanya Sasori.

"Buruk, aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke. Padahal aku ingin sekali menyentuh dirinya," jawab Sakura.

Mikoto dan Hana saling berpandangan. Keduanya ingin sama-sama mengangkat perasaan rindu Sakura pada dua orang yang tak mungkin untuk ia jumpai. Yah, Sasuke masih dalam penjagaan dan tidak bisa ditemui siapa pun sedangkan Yuhi? Bayi sekecil itu harus berdiam diri di dalam _incubator_ perawatan yang tidak dapat dibuka sembarangan. Mikoto dan Hana tahu itu dan tak ingin membuat Sakura semakin menderita. Batin semua orang saat ini tengah harap-harap cemas dalam menanti kebenaran.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu untuk menyimpan sesak itu, Sakura," ujar Sasori.

Sakura menatap Sasori tajam, "Maksudmu?"

Sasori ternyum lalu tertawa pelan, "haha… kau mau bertemu dengan Yuhi?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Sakura semangat.

"Dokter—" potong Hana, "ukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan kalau Yuhi sedang menjalani rawat intensif?"

Sasori tersenyum pada Hana sebagai jawaban tidak-masalah. "Melihat dari kaca jendela tidak dilarang kok."

**~~YYYYYYY~~**

Sasuke masih menggunakan piama rumah sakit yang berwarna kehijauan. Ia akan dipindahkan dari ruang ICU ke ruang rawat inap biasa. Sasuke duduk di kursi roda yang didorong Itachi. Sementara Fugaku dan beberapa polisi mengikuti dari belakang. Sasuke tak ubahnya sama seperti beberapa menit lalu, diam dan tanpa ada keinginan untuk berbicara. Hatinya serasa membeku saat mengingat statusnya sebagai tahanan dan tak diizinkan menemui Sakura sekarang. Benar-benar sial untuknya.

Rombongan itu sudah sampai di salah satu koridor yang Sasuke ketahui adalah tempat dimana Yuhi dirawat. Kalau saja ia bisa berjalan dan tidak merasakan sakit pada kepalanya, ia pasti akan menghampiri ruangan itu walau hanya melihat balutan kain di tubuh anak perempuannya. Sasuke merasa matanya panas dan selang lima detik ia menangis tanpa suara.

Itachi menghentikan dorongannya. Ia paham benar apa yang tengah dirasakan adiknya. Perih, sesak, tertekan, meski ia tak punya anak, tapi ia punya ayah yang pasti akan seperti Sasuke kalau dirinya sakit. Itachi menghela napas lalu memeluk Sasuke dari belakang.

"Sudahlah," kata Itachi.

Sasuke sudah tidak tahan menahan tangisnya, ia akhirnya mengeluarkan semua suaranya yang begitu miris di telinga Itachi dan Fugaku.

"A-a-aku ingin sekali memeluk mereka," kata Sasuke sedikit serak karena bercampur tangis. Dekapan Itachi semakin kuat saat dirasa tangisan Sasuke semakin mengencang. Ini bukan hal yang memalukan bagi Uchiha, ini wajar. Sebuah kewajaran yang riil jika beberapa hantaman dalam diri kalian tak kunjung terangkat. Sasuke hanya meluapkannya dalam tangis karena ia tak mampu berbuat banyak untuk dirinya.

"Hei, sudah jangan menangis lagi, baka!" hibur Itachi.

Fugaku menghela napas. Ditatapnya polisi-polisi di belakangnya dengan penuh arti, "aku tahu ini tidak mungkin, tapi aku ingin kalian memberikan izin pada Sasuke untuk melihat tubuh anaknya dari jauh. Kalian semua punya anak bukan?" tanya Fugaku. Polisi yang berjumlah tiga orang itu saling memandang lama, lalu menggeleng lemah. Fugaku kembali melepas deruannya.

"Sakura~" gumam Sasuke. itachi dan Fugaku tidak terlalu menanggapi gumaman Sasuke mengingat ia tengah merindukannya. Namun pikiran mereka salah ketika Sasuke kembali berseru, "Ayah, Kakak, itu Sakura dan Ibu menuju kemari. Dia kemari."

Spontan Itachi menegakkan tubuhnya dan bersamaan dengan Fugaku memandang sosok yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang yang di dorong oleh beberapa orang, Mikoto, Hana, Sasori dan seorang suster. Mereka berjalan menuju koridor ruang rawat Yuhi. Kebetulan posisi Fuaku dan yang lain telah melewati ruangan itu dan dengan sangat beruntung dua rombongan itu bertemu dalam satu baris.

Mata Sasuke memanas saat melihat tubuh lemah Sakura terbaring di atas ranjang. Hasratnya untuk memeluk tubuh itu sudah semakin meledak, "SAKURAAAAAAAAA" teriaknya.

-

-

"Sasuke?" gumam Sakura saat mendengar Sasuke menyebut namanya. Ia lalu menoleh, dan benar saja. Lelaki yang ia cintai telah ada di pandangan matanya, duduk di kursi roda dengan balutan perban di kepala. Dengan bantuan orang di sekitarnya, Sakura bengkit lalu terduduk di ranjang itu tersenyum penuh arti. "Sasuke—SASUKEEEEEEEEEE" teriak Sakura.

Mikoto dan Hana saling mendekap, tangisan mereka tumpah saat melihat Sasuke berusaha bangkit dari kursi roda dan berjalan dengan susah payah menuju Sakura. Terlihat pula Sakura berusaha turun dari tempatnya. Hana yang melihat itu ingin membantu Sakura namun segera dhalangi Sasori.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hana.

Sasori tersenyum, "biarkan mereka bertemu dengan kekuatan cinta," jawab Sasori santai. Hana dan Mikoto pun hanya diam dalam isakan.

Begitu pula keadaan yang terjadi di bagian Sasuke, Itachi dan Fugaku membiarkan Sasuke berusaha sendiri meraih Sakura yang berjarak 20 meter darinya. Sasuke yang masih belum sembuh memaksakan dirinya berjalan sambil menahan rasa perih dan nyeri di kaki serta kepalanya. Biar begitu, ia tetap berjalan selangkah demi selangkah.

Tiba-tiba sakit di kakinya menyerang dan ia terjungkal ke depan. Jadilah saat ini Sasuke menyeret tubuhnya mendekati Sakura. Itachi dan Fugaku membuang wajah mereka ke bawah. Perasaan yang bergumuruh tu tertahan dengan baik agar tak mengeluarkan suara. Menahan tangisan yang hanya akan membuang energi. Meski begitu, air mata telah meleleh di sudut mata masing-masing.

Melihat jatuhnya Sasuke, Sakura sedikit terhenyak dan dirinya ikut terjatuh dari ranjang yang tingginya satu meter.

'BHUUUUG'

"SAKURA!!!!!" pekik Mikoto dan ingin membantu Sakura bangkit namun lagi-lagi dihalangi oleh Sasori. "Sakura—"

Sakura terjembam setelah dengan keras tubuhnya terhempas di lantai. Ia menyeret tubuhnya yang masih dingin menuju Sasuke. Sakura yang sebenarnya merasa sakit terus berusaha agar bisa menyentuh Sasuke. Rasa sesaknya ingin segera menghilang. Bagi Sakura,Sasuke tak ubahnya seperti berlian yang terkubur dalam palung jiwanya. Ia harus berjuang mendapatkan itu dan menyelam dalam kesakitannya.

Sasuke semakin mempersempit jaraknya dengan Sakura. Seretan tubuhnya membuat jarak keduanya semakin dekat. Sasuke tak pedli walau sebentar lagi jahitan di kepalanya terbuka. Ia hanya ingin Sakura, Sakura dan Sakura. Sakura yang ingin ia sentuh, mengurangi rasa sakit yang sebenarnya tengah berkumpul di kepalanya. Sasuke menahan deruan napasnya dan beberapa detik terhenti saat tubuhnya seperti terjerat. Namun ia kembali begerak saat mengingat Sakura yang terjatuh tepat di depan matanya.

Sakura pun masih tetap kukuh meraih Sasuke. Ia tak pernah menengok ke belakang. Padahal, di belakang tubuh Sakura, Mikoto dan Hana berusaha mati-matian menyumpal tenanganya untuk tidak mengamuk karena melihat posisi dua bagian keluarga mereka berusaha menyatukan diri. Dalam sesak dan tangis yang tertahan Mikoto dan Hana hanya berharap masalah itu segera selesai.

"Sah—ku—" Sasuke mulai pening dan kalimatnya tertahan, "—ra."

Sasuke terus mendekati Sakura. Tinggal tiga meter lagi mereka bersentuhan. Dari kejauhan Fugaku dan Itachi melihat warna merah merembes dari kepala Sasuke. Dapat dipastikan kalau jahitan Sasuke terbuka. Fugaku mampu merasakan bagaimana perih dan pusingnya Sasuke saat ini. Dalam napasnya yang tertahan Fugaku tetap bertahan dengan posisinya yang didekap Itachi. "Sasuke—" Daya kapilaritas perban putih pada kepala Sasuke sangat baik hingga beberapa menit saja warna merah sudah terlihat memenuhi seluruh permukaan perban.

"Sasukeeee—" seru Sakura pelan. Tubuhnya yang lemas hanya mampu mengatakan itu saat tinggal satu meter lagi. Tenaga sudah habis meskipun ia belum dapat menyentuh Sasuke. Sakura sudah sampai batas dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya tepat di hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke juga begitu, karena darah yang terlalu banyak keluar membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan lalu ambruk dengan tangan yang mencoba meraih ujung jari Sakura. Sakura menyadarinya dan bangkit kembali menjamah Sasuke yang sudah tidak sanggup apa-apa, darah pun sedikit banyak sudah mengotori wajah putih Sasuke.

"Sasuke—" Sakura sudah berhasil mendekap Sasuke. Dengan tenaga yang masih tersisa, Sakura mengusap darah di kening Sasuke, "Sasuke, a-ku men-cin-tai mu!" Itu kalimat terakhir yang Sakura ucapkan sebelum tubuhnya ambruk di dada Sasuke. Keduanya pingsan karena penggunaan tenaga yang masih sangat terbatas. Paling tidak mereka sudah saling melepas sesak dan kalaupun mati sekarang, mereka sudah tenang.

**~~YYYYYYY~~**

Saat ini, hanya ada Hana di rumah sakit. Suami dan mertuanya pulang sebentar untuk membersihkan diri. Ia pun tak keberatan kalau harus sendiri menjaga dua adiknya yang dirawat dalam satu ruangan. Hana menjaga keduanya dengan sabar dan tiba-tiba ia tersenyum.

"Aku iri pada kalian," kata Hana. "Kalian pertaruhkan diri kalian hanya untuk sesama. Berjanjilah untuk sembuh dan menjadi keluarga yang bahagia bersama Uchiha."

CEKLEKKK

Hana berbalik dan mendapati Sasori datang membawa beberapa map. Hana tak yakin kalau Sasori menemuinya hanya untuk basa-basi. Lalu ia bediri dan menyeret Sasori keluar dari ruangan itu.

-

-

-

Hana perlahan keluar dari kamar rawat Sasuke dan Sakura. Ia berjalan dengan langkah yang amat pelan, berharap dua manusia di dalam ruangan sana tidak terbangun karena ulahnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Hana.

Sasori memandang Hana dengan santai lalu dengan pasti, Sasori menghela napas, "haaahhh… ini sulit, tapi aku harus mengatakannya," jawab Sasori.

"Aku mohon padamu jangan berbelit-belit. Cepat katakan apa yang terjadi," Hana sedikit menaikkan nadanya sekitar dua oktaf.

"Kau tak tahu saja ini lebih sulit daripada berkata-kata. Kondisi jantung Yuhi sangat buruk. Prakiraan dari para dokter dari Korea Selatan itu, tubuhnya yang lemah tak akan mampu bertahan lebih dari dua bulan jika Yuhi tidak segera mendapatkan donor yang cocok," jelas Sasori, "benarkan ini sulit?"

Hana terdiam. Lidahnya mendadak seperti tejerat benang-benang kusut.

"Kalian sebagai pihak keluarga harus melakukan sesuatu," sambung Sasori.

"Apa? Katakan apa yang bisa kami lakukan."

Sasori menghela napas.

"Ikhlaskan satu nyawa untuk menjadi donor jantung bagi Yuhi," kata Sasori.

Hana kembali terdiam. Memberikan nyawa? Jantung? Ini lebih sulit dari apapun. Biar orang sebaik apa tapi kalau harus mendonorkan jantung, rasanya sulit. Begitu juga Hana. Ucapan Sasori itu menguras akalnya hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik. Hana harus berpikir keras demi keluarganya.

"Apa tak ada cara lain? Sasori, aku tahu kau memang menyembunyikan ini " tanya Hana.

"Hanya itu yang harus kita lakukan. Kemungkinan cocok sangatlah kecil kalau diambil dari luar keluarga," jelas Sasori. Setelah itu, Sasori meninggalkan Hana sendiri di depan ruang rawat Sasuke dan Sakura. Matanya memanas, tubuhnya bergetar, dan lambat laun tubuhnya terduduk karena lemah. Hana pun menangis sambil menutup wajahnya dengan tangan.

**~~YYYYYYY~~**

Tik tok tik tok tik tok tik tok…..

Dentangan jam itu kembali mengalun secara teratur. Sekali lagi mengisi kekosongan udara dalam tempat itu. Menemani sesosok tubuh wanita yang tidak bergerak meski hari sudah terhitung lebh dari seminggu ia tertidur. Napasnya terjadi sangat lemah, denyut jantung yang tampak di monitor juga begitu. Tak ada yang menjamin ia bukanlah seorang manusia yang hidup dengan alat bantu.

Namun…

Harapan akan selalu ada. Harapan untuknya membuka mata masih ada. Karena, ia sangat dibutuhkan.

**Flashback**

Tanpa disadari, Hinata mengamati tingkah Sasuke dan Sakura dari balik kaca mobilnya. Perlahan namun pasti air mata yang menumpuk di kelopaknya turun menembus pertahanan, menetes hingga pipi ikut merasakan asinnya air mata. Hinata memutar arah mobilnya menjauh dari kompleks mansion, menjauhi rasa sakitnya, menjauhi pemandangan yang tak pernah ia harapakan seumur hidupnya.

"Yang kutakutkan terjadi juga."

-

-

-

-

'CKIIIIITTTT'

Sampai di suatu gang yang sempit, jaguar silver yang Hinata tumpangi diberhentikan oleh seorang lelaki yang tak ia kenal. Mau tak mau Hinata turun dari jaguarnya berniat menegur orang yang telah menghalangi jalannya.

Langkah berat Hinata membuat lelaki yang membelakanginya berbalik dan bertatapan dengan Hinata. Setelah beberapa detik sebuah seringai aneh muncul dari bibir orang itu, membuat Hinata sedikit bergidik ngeri dan hendak mengambil beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"Hyuuga Hinata, senang bertemu dengan anda," kata orang itu.

"Darimana anda tahu nama saya?" tanya Hinata. Orang itu menyeringai lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat dengan Hinata.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Sora. Aku tahu namamu dari surat kabar," jawabnya yang ternyata ia adalah Sora. Sora?

Hinata mengambil satu langkah ke belakang. Ia begitu waspada pada sosok asing yang tiba-tiba berdiri angkuh di depannya dan mengajak berkenalan,"ada urusan apa kau denganku, Sora-san?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku tahu hubungan antara Sasuke-Sakura-Hinata, berita itu menyebar hari ini," mata Hinata melebar mendengar hal itu.

"Tidak usah basa-basi, katakan saja apa maumu."

Sora terkikik lalu menyeringai, "aku tahu masalah kalian bertiga karena aku mencari informasinya. Sama sepertimu kalau aku juga terlibat sakit hati melihat hubungan mereka. Aku di sini hanya menawarkan sebuah konspirasi."

"Konspirasi?" Hinata menautkan alisnya.

"Dengan konspirasi ini aku menjamin hubungan mereka akan terpecah selama-lamanya. Percayalah."

"Kau yakin?"

Sora kembali menyeringai lalu meraih wajah Hinata mendekat ke wajahnya seraya berbisik, "aku tahu kalau tawaran ini menarik untukmu."

Hinata masih diam dan tidak menjawab kalimat-kalimat Sora. Pikirannya perlahan mulai terkuasai oleh kebingungan. Ia bingung harus bagaimana. Ia ingin mendapatkan Sasuke, ia ingin bersama Sasuke. tapi ada satu hal yang tak bisa ia terka-terka sendiri nama dari hal itu. Pandangan tajam Hinata masih tetap ada walau sebenarnya ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi menatap Sora.

"Aku memang menginginkannya," kata Hinata, "tapi aku lebih menginginkan dia bahagia."

Sora memincingkan matanya.

"Kau?"

Hinata tersenyum, "aku memang mencintainya, bahkan aku ingin memiliki Sasuke seutuhnya tanpa berbagi dengan Sakura," Hinata menghela napas, "tapi satu hal yang aku yakini, cinta tak sekedar berbagi dan memiliki juga harus melepas untuk kebahagiaan cinta itu sendiri. Aku yakin kalau kau melihat lebih dekat lagi mengenai hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura, pasti kau juga akan mengakui itu."

Sora membuang ludahnya jijik, "kau pikir aku lemah sepertimu?"

"Ini bukan masalah lemah atau tidak, Sora. Ini masalah perasaan dan kerelaan kita. Aku tidak tahu apa hubunganmu dengan Sakura, tapi aku harap kau bisa melepaskannya karena saat ini ia bahagia bersama Sasuke," Hinata melemah, "aku rela melepaskan Sasuke, karena aku lihat tekat kuat pada diri Sakura untuk tetap mengikatnya. Aku tak ada hak apapun."

Sora terdiam. Kelogisannya sudah terbuang bersamaan dengan semua ingatan. Dirinya sudah menjadi boneka keegoisan. Bahkan penuturan Hinata beberapa saat lalu itu tak ubahnya hanyalah ceramah omong kosong belaka. Air muka Sora semakin memanas ketika melihat Hinata tersenyum dan menyerahkan sebah kartu nama.

"Ini kartu namaku, kita bisa berteman. Aku rasa kau butuh tempat berbagi," kata Hinata. Setelah itu ia masuk ke dalam mobilnya kembali dan menjauh dari Sora.

Sora menggeretakkan giginya tanda marah. Perlahan namun pasti matanya menutup dan terlihat samar-samar sebuah tarikan di kedua sudut bibirnya.

-

-

-

-

-

Di tepi danau teratai putih, Hinata duduk sendiri. Mata lavendernya terlihat sayu dan begitu tenang. Sentuhan angin pada rambut indigonya yang ikal itu semakin mendamba akan kesenangan batinnya. Tenang. Satu kata yang sangat ia rasakan. Ia tenang karena sudah terbebas dari jerat keserakahannya. Ia sangat bersyukur masih memiliki hati untuk tidak merebut Sasuke dari pelukan Sakura. Cintanya yang besar pada Sasuke termutasi menjadi perasaan rela dan bahagia.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangan dari populasi teratai ponsel yang ada di tangan kanannya. Ia tersenyum lalu memainkannya untuk mengirim satu pesan pada 'Sasuke'.

Hinata menghela napasnya, "aku akan segera menyelesaikan ini semua," ucapnya lalu tersenyum.

Beberapa menit kemudian ia merasa seseorang berdiri dengan tenang di belakangnya. Hinata membalik tubuhnya dan menatap datar orang itu.

"Sora? Kau tahu aku di sini?" tanya Hinata.

Sora tersenyum.

"Kau mau duduk? Silahkan," kata Hinata. Sora belum bereaksi, namun dari sorotan matanya yang licik tergambar satu rasa kebencian pada Hinata. Hinata menyadari itu, ia bangkit dan menghampiri Sora.

Hinata menghela napas.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Nona Hinata?" tanya Sora.

Hinata tersenyum, "aku akan melakukan apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan. Aku sudah memesan tiket untuk kembali ke Perancis hari ini. Jadi aku ingin ya—berpamitan pada Sasuke," jawab Hinata santai.

"Kau tak ingin berusaha mendapatkannya lagi?" tanya Sora lagi.

"Kau tak ingin hidup lebih baik? Aku tak tahu apa masalahmu dengan keluarga itu. Yang aku tahu adalah, kau sama sepertiku. Kau terjebak dalam keinginanmu sendiri untuk mendapatkan Sakura. Tapi sungguh, mencintai itu tak sekedar kebersamaan. Kita bisa bahagia jika kita rela melepaskan cinta itu. Aku jamin itu," jelas Hinata.

Sora tak menjawab.

"Ayolah, Sora," Hinata meraih tangan Sora namun segera ditepiskan, "ya sudah kalau kau tetap seperti ini. Aku akan pergi dan meninggalkan hubungan mereka dengan bahagia." Hinata membalik tubuhnya dan duduk menatap teratai lagi. Berkali-kali ia menghela napas dan menyandarkan dirinya pada pohon besar di dekatnya. "Kau tahu Sora, ini hal yang sangat kusenangi. Duduk menatap teratai dan membiarkan rambut tertiup angin. Aku harap bisa terus seperti ini. Kau pun juga harus mencobanya Sora," kata Hinata.

Sora seperti akan meledak. "KAU TAK TAHU APA-APA MENGENAIKU!!!!!!!!!!!! KAU TAK TAHU BAGAIMANA RASANYA KEHILANGAN ORANG YANG KAU CINTAI KARENA URUSAN UANGKAN????????? Cintamu ditukar dengan bisnis dan saham. Itu sangat menyakitkan. Dan sebelum kau menjelaskannya pada orang itu, orang itu keburu membencimu. Kau tak pernah seperti itukan Hinata ????????"

"Lalu kau mau terus terpenjara?" Hinata juga menaikkan nada bicaranya lalu berdiri menyeimbangi Sora yang sedang marah luar biasa. Hinata sebenarnya juga ingin marah, tapi begitu melihat tetesan air di kelopak mata Sora, niatnya urung.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Hinata. Aku akan mendapatkan Sakura dengan caraku sendiri,"

"Jangan bodoh!!!!! Apapun yang akan kau lakukan tak akan berhasil. Sakura takkan terpisah dengan Sasuke."

"Dan kau melepaskan Sasuke begitu saja?"

Hianta menghela napas, "itu caraku untuk membuktikan cinta ini. Aku akan pergi dari kehidupan mereka."

Sora menggeretakkan giginya. "Kalau begitu akan kubantu kau berpamitan dengannya," kata Sora dingin.

Hinata mulai merasakan keanehan. Diedarkannya pandangan mata lavender itu pada tangan kanan Sora yang terlihat seperti menggenggam pisau. Hinata tersentak 'apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku?' batin Hinata. Hinata mundur dua langkah namun langkah keduanya terhenti saat tangan kekar Sora melayang dan mendarat tepat di pipi kirinya.

"Aww…" rintih Hinata saat ia mulai terjungkal ke belakang.

"Kau tidak akan melakukan apapun, karena aku yang akan melakukannya."

'CRASSSSSSSHHHH'

Setelah itu sudah tidak ada suara-suara Hinata lagi. Hinata sudah seutuhnya pingsan dengan tancapan pisau besar di perut sebelah kanannya. Darah merembes dengan cepat membasahi pakaian serta pisau.

"Berani melawanku, berarti siap untuk mati. Oh~ aku jadi punya ide yang menarik."

**End of flashback**

Tap…tap…tap…

Terdengar benturan lantai dengan sepatu yang menggema menuju pembaringan gadis itu. Suara benturan yang kasar dan angkuh. Bisa saja mencekam bila lengah dan memang itu tujuannya. Ia berjalan dengan mengendap-endap. Seperti seorang stalker yang tengah mengamati sesuatu. Dia memang mengamati sesuatu, tepatnya wanita yang ada di balik pintu ruangan yang ia tuju.

Pintu terbuka perlahan. Sosok itu sudah berada tenang untuk segera menjalankan misinya. Berbekal sebuah sarung tangan hitam, ia mengarahkan sudut tajam pisau di tangan kanannya ke bagian jantung seorang wanita yang tak bergerak ataupun membuka mata.

"Nngh—"

**~~tbc~~

* * *

**

**My Curcol : **

.Chap 11 semakin mendekati konsep utama fic ini. Artinya, kalau saya tidak berubah pikiran fic ini akan tamat di chapter 15. Meskipun akan ada penambahan chap, saya tidak berani menjamin karena saya akan segera menulis multichapter lagi setelah ini tamat (doakan saja lebih baik).

.Terima kasih kepada :

**Ayui Nonomiya, Rhaa Yamanaka, shyoanytha lawliet, Nakamura Kumiko-chan, Sora-Chand, Liya_anag_baik, r.c Arisa Shirashi, Furu-pyon, Uchiha Sakuya-chan, Ame-chochoSasu, Sasuke pe bini *, Akira Light Star 98, -MariaVivine-UchiMasu-, Dei, Miss Ginger-pie, Naru-mania, Mamehatsuki, shirayuki haruna, Lv 3116, Sasusaku_forever, Haruchi Nigiyama, Karai, Rikatobebechan, Sukasha love Subaru, Misa UchiHatake, Tsukimori Raisa, Mila Rikudo Sakura, aisya-chan, Hotaru Ayuzawa, Fusae 'LeeBum TeHyun' Deguchi, Ka Hime Shiseiten, Kuroneko Hime-un, Reinasakura, Asuka uchiha thewe, kaze-chan, minamichi, Megumi Kisai, apa aja boleh, Miss C, Aya-na Byakkun, Aya, Ayga, nne Kishida, vlouchi hisagi, cendy-hoseki, Namizuka min-min, RuruChan, Fujimoto Izumi, Nakamura Miharu-chan, Intan SasuSaku, Riscle-coe, dhidi-chan, Angga Uchiha Haruno, Rhieta Ervhiena, Fuyuki Namikaze, sinis_kun_chan, Harunaru chan muach, nucky, dei.

* * *

**

~Hargailah karya orang lain bila ingin karya kalian dihargai~

~Main mind is MINE~

REVIEW?


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning (s): AU, OOC, OC

* * *

**Responsible**

Chapter 12

* * *

_Tap…tap…tap…_

_Terdengar benturan lantai dengan sepatu yang menggema menuju pembaringan gadis itu. Suara benturan yang kasar dan angkuh. Bisa saja mencekam bila lengah dan memang itu tujuannya. Ia berjalan dengan mengendap-endap. Seperti seorang stalker yang tengah mengamati sesuatu. Dia memang mengamati sesuatu, tepatnya wanita yang ada di balik pintu ruangan yang ia tuju._

_Pintu terbuka perlahan. Sosok itu sudah berada tenang untuk segera menjalankan misinya. Berbekal sebuah sarung tangan hitam, ia mengarahkan sudut tajam pisau di tangan kanannya ke bagian jantung seorang wanita yang tak bergerak ataupun membuka mata._

"Nngh—"

Tapi itu semua hanya mimpi wanita itu. Sebuah mimpi yang mencekalnya sebagai hukuman atas kesalahan di masa lalu. Ia masih memejamkan matanya begitu rapat hingga tak ada yang berani terlalu berharap ia akan kembali.

Suara dentuman nyaring dari jam dinding begitu jelas terdengar hingga ke alam tidurnya. Dalam hitungan ke-40 sejak dentuman pertama yang ia dengar, jari-jari itu seperti menari atau hendak meraih sesuatu di dunia sana. Terus bergerak meskipun hanya sedikit. Kita doakan saja semoga semua akan baik-baik dan indah pada akhirnya.

* * *

Berjam-jam bahkan berhari-hari sejak berbagai rentetan peristiwa di sekeliling, membuat Sakura tak pernah berhenti memikirkan tentang apa yang akan dia dapatkan di masa mendatang. Mungkin hari lalu dan hari ini ia bersedih dan seakan kesedihan itu telah mencabik-cabik separuh perasaannya, hingga menyebabkan ia menghujat Tuhan. Tapi siapa tahu bahwa ketika esok hari fajar kuning yang menyembulkan kehangatan itu membawa berita baik kepadanya. Dengan kata lain, Sakura harus tetap memiliki harapan dalam hatinya di saat ujian-ujian berat hadir di hidupnya.

Hari ini Sakura sudah diperbolehkan untuk pulang dan kembali ke rumah suaminya. Well, mau ke mana lagi? Yang sudah-sudah biarlah berlalu, toh Mikoto juga telah mencabut akar-akar emosinya. Bukan tidak mungkin seorang pendeta maupun pastor akan kehilangan kendali emosi saat ia mengalami ujian yang berat, yah sama seperti Mikoto. Dan saat ini, wanita kita tadi tengah membenahi beberapa pakaiannya yang ada di rumah sakit untuk dibawa pulang.

"Aku percaya padamu dan kau tak mungkin melakukannya," ujarnya dengan berbagai harapan yang ada dalam hatinya. Matanya terfokus pada sebuah foto kecil yang ia keluarkan dari dalam dompetnya. Foto itu tampak sudah lama karena ada sedikit bagian yang mengelupas serta warna yang tak lagi cerah seperti termakan usia bertahun-tahun. Foto dua orang anak kecil yang berpose dengan noda es krim di sekitar bibir mereka. Dua anak itu sama-sama memiliki rambut pendek, yang satu berwarna hitam kebiruan sedang yang lain merah muda. Dapat dipastikan bahwa yang memiliki rambut merah muda itu adalah Sakura.

Ia tak mau berlama-lama pada foto itu, segera setelah tasnya siap ia menyelipkan kembali foto lama itu. Ia akan menjaga dengan sebaik-baiknya ia menjaga sebuah ikatan emosional.

Sakura membalik tubuhnya begitu mendengar pintu ruangannya dibuka seseorang.

"Kau sudah selesai, Sakura?"

Sakura tersenyum simpul. "Sudah. Ibu dan ayah sudah datang ya, Sasori?"

"Err... tadi beliau berdua menghubungiku, mereka bilang kau akan pulang bersamaku karena ada satu urusan yang penting begitu," jawab Sasori datar seperti biasa. Dokter muda itu lalu mendekat ke arah Sakura sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku jas kebanggaan semua dokter itu.

"Begitu ya. Pasti urusannya sangat penting," Sakura menatap Sasori tajam, "lalu bagaimana dengan putriku?"

Kalau ada hal yang paling dibenci Sasori, maka itu adalah ketika harus menyampaikan berita yang menyakitkan pada pasien atau keluarganya. Ia sudah lama menjadi dokter, dan pengalaman psikologis itu membuatnya begitu anti dengan menyakiti hati mereka. Seperti halnya sumpah akan mengobati pasien dengan baik, Sasori memang memiliki kewajiban untuk menyampaikan semua perkara yang ada. Semua. Baik itu menyakitkan atau tidak.

Dokter itu menarik napasnya panjang dan membelakangi Sakura alih-alih hendak membuka tirai jendela yang tertutup. "Apapun yang terjadi pada Yuhi, percayalah bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Apa dia kritis?" tanya Sakura sedikit bergetar.

Sasori masih berada di dekat jendela dan menikmati hembusan angin pagi yang menenangkan. "Tidak ada yang perlu dilakukan olehmu. Kalaupun memang kritis, berdoa saja dan kuatkan dirinya melalui hatimu yang tegar. Hm... ternyata psikologis itu menyenangkan untuk dipahami. Iya kan?" Sasori kehilangan senyumannya dan bertransformasi ke bentuk keseriusan begitu mendapati wajah Sakura yang tertunduk merah padam.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau semuanya akan menjadi seperti ini." Sakura meremas rok hitamnya. "Aku tidak pernah bermimpi akan mendapatkan ujian yang maha berat ini. Dulu ketika aku di bangku sekolah dasar, aku selalu bercita-cita menjadi seorang _tour guide_ yang bisa selalu tersenyum begitu melihat touristnya bahagia. Kau tahu? Betapa dulu aku begitu bahagia saat menerima kenyataan bahwa selangkah lagi aku hendak mendapat impianku."

"Jadi kau menyesal bertemu dengan Uchiha?"

Sakura sedikit terkejut. Bukan itu maksudnya, sama sekali bukan. Biar begitu ia tak bisa mengatakannya pada Sasori tentang perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Sebuah perasaan bahagia yang lain karena pada akhirnya ia menemukan hal yang jauh lebih penting dari sekedar meraih cita-citanya. Sakura tak mau menyela pikiran Sasori. Ia buru-buru menyudahi gelombang hatinya sebelum menggulingkan perahu perhatian Sasori.

"Kalau begitu, aku titipkan Yuhi dulu padamu. Mungkin aku akan sering ke rumah sakit. Aku akan tetap menjenguk Yuhi sambil melakukan penyelidikan terhadap kasus Sasuke bersama yang lain."

Sasori juga agaknya tak mau banyak bicara kali ini. Ia segera bangkit dari tempatnya dan membawakan barang-barang Sakura.

"Kau duluan saja, aku ada sedikit urusan," kata Sakura dan Sasori mengiyakan.

Begitu dirasa Sasori sudah menjauh dan tidak akan mendengar apapun dari mulut Sakura, Sakura bergumam dengan lelehan air mata yang tiba-tiba muncul, "Terima kasih banyak Sasori, tapi aku berjanji tidak akan merepotkanmu lagi. Kau sudah banyak membantuku. Maafkan aku."

"Dan aku akan menyelesaikan ini semua dengan caraku sendiri."

* * *

"Tidak ada saksi, hanya ada bukti. Begitukan? Lalu bagaimana bisa polisi memutuskan Sasuke sebagai tersangka?" keluh Ino pada Temari dan Chouza. Sudah berjam-jam mereka membicarakan hal itu sambil mmebantu Chouza membuat mie ramen dan dango di kedainya. Hari ini Temari meliburkan diri tidak seperti biasa. Menurut Ino, dia sudah tertular virus malas suaminya. Seperti biasa, Temari tidak menanggapinya.

"Polisi lebih tahu hukum daripada kita, Ino. Biarlah mereka menyelesaikan persoalan itu," sahut Chouza sambil membanting gulungan adonan mie ke alas yang bertepung.

"Huh, aku kasihan pada Sakura. Semua itu gara-gara begundal Hinata. Aku benar-ebnar tak habis pikir kalau dia yang menjadi korban. Dia memang korban, tapi kenapa harus Sasuke yang ada di TKP? Aww—" Ino meringis kesakitan setelah Temari mendaratkan satu cubitan pada pinggangnya.

"Jaga bicaramu. Sampai saat ini semua pihak masih mencari kebenarannya. Mengenai Sasuke, tolong jangan anggap dia benar-benar bersalah. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak suka dengan kata 'tersangka'," kata Temari.

"Apa Shikamaru yang jenius itu sudah mendapatkan petunjuk, Temari?" tanya Chouza. "Sejauh ini analis Shikamaru sebagai pengacara melebihi-brak-detektif profesional 'kan." Kali ini adonan mie itu sudah sedikit menyerupai mie meskipun masih kasar.

-brak-

-brak-

-brak-

Temari melepas napasnya sedalam mungkin untuk mendapatkan kesegarannya kembali. Jujur saja, dia memang istri seorang Shikamaru tapi tidak tahu kenapa apa yang sedang dipikirkan Shikamaru terkadang sampai di kepalanya. Termasuk rasa pusing, kasihan. "Aku pusing sekali, Paman. Bahkan Shikamaru hanya punya satu cara yakni mendapatkan kesaksian langsung dari Hinata."

"Apa?" Ino mendelik tak percaya. "Iya kalau Hinata memang korban dan bukan rekayasa. Kalau dia yang menjebak Sasuke?"

"Itu dia masalahnya. Hukum di negara ini memang seperti itu, tapi sampai sekarang Shikamaru tidak pernah mau mencobanya dengan alasan seperti katamu tadi," jawab Temari.

"Kalau Paman tidak seperti itu, yang paling mengkhawatirkan apabila nyawa saksi satu-satunya seperti korban terancam. Bisa saja pelaku sebenarnya akan bertindak nekat pada Hinata kalau sampai ia mengatakan semua pada polisi."

Drrttt...

Merasakan ada getaran dari saku celananya, Temari buru-buru mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menjawab panggilan dari Shikamaru.

"Halo—Sakura? Benar hari ini dia pulang—Aku tidak tahu kalau Hinata—Jadi hanya itu ya caranya?—Beri saja penjagaan 24 jam sampai ia sadar dan mengatakan semuanya—Iya—Aku yakin Sakura pasti setuju—Ayolah sayang, jangan terlalu kaku begitu—hm, iya—Anak kita? Sedang di rumah bersama ibu—Hm, bye."

"Dia bilang apa?" tanya Ino setelah selesai memasukkan semua dango yang sudah jadi ke tempat penyimpanan.

"Kepolisian akan melakukan hal seperti yang kita bicarakan tadi."

Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berbadan gembul muncul dari balik bilik ruangan utama kedai Akimichi.

"Ada apa Chouji?" tanya Chouza.

"Ada banyak sekali wartawan di depan, Ayah," jawab pemuda itu.

"Sial, kenapa wartawan bisa sampai ke kedai ini?" gerutu Temari. "Biar aku saja yang menangani mereka," sambungnya.

* * *

Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi, Hana, Obito, dan Shikamaru duduk terdiam seperti terjebak dalam buku-buku imajinatif yang harus terpecahkan misterinya agar bisa keluar dan menghirup dunia nyata. Di dalam buku-buku itu ada rentetan teka-teki yang sebenarnya sudah ada jawabannya. Bahkan jawabannya lebih dari cukup, mereka hanya tinggal memilih untuk mencocokkan dengan teka-teki yang ada. Biar begitu, resiko salah menjawab tak terlalu besar jika dibandingkan dengan resiko kegagalan mereka memilih kunci jawaban.

Ini bukan sebuah fakta pada alegori, tapi memang yang seperti itulah adanya. Mereka semua dihadapkan pada pilihan-pilihan tentang kelanjutan kasus Sasuke. Pertama, mengusut kasus hingga memakan waktu yang lama. Kedua, menanyakan kebenaran kepada saksi korban. Ketiga, membiarkan Sasuke mendekam di penjara sebagai balasan atas dosa-dosanya. Konyol, coret nomor tiga. Yang berhak melimpahkan balasan yang pedih hanya Tuhan.

Hari ini semua seperti kehilangan jam kerjanya. Fugaku dan Itachi cuti sehari dari kantor, Obito melakukan penyelidikan di luar secara pribadi, dan Shikamaru yang sepertinya beralih profesi secara mendadak menjadi seorang analis kasus kriminal dan bukan lagi pengacara. Semuanya berhenti pada celah rutinitas mereka untuk mencari-cari jalan apa yang seharusnya mereka lalui, jawaban mana yang seharusnya mereka pilih untuk memecahkan teka-teki imajiner itu. Memusingkan.

Di saat sebuah keputusan bijaksana mengambil nomor dua. Alam pikiran mereka kembali lagi berputar untuk sebuah persentase keberhasilan, mempertimbangkan keberhasilan yang akan didapatkan serta resikonya.

Ketika Obito menghabiskan kopinya pada gelas ke-8, ia memberanikan diri untuk mengajukkan pendapat pada sang kakak, keponakan, serta Shikamaru. Ia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memberikan tanda agar orang-orang di depannya ini berhenti berpikir sejenak.

"Aku belum menemukan persentase keberhasilan dengan cara ini," ujar Obito.

Fugaku melepaskan kacamata yang ia gunakan dan menyandarkan punggung tuanya ke sandaran kursi yang ia duduki. Ia kemudian memandang satu persatu orang di dekatnya tidak ketinggalan dengan kerutan-kerutan di dahinya.

"Saat ini jangan memikirkan ke arah kegagalan. Berusaha sajalah agar semuanya dapat berjalan dengan baik. Jujur saja, kita semua di sini sudah lelah dan berharap pada jalan itu," jelas Fugaku.

"Apa sudah ada konfirmasi dari rumah sakit mengenai kondisi Nona Hinata pada pihak kepolisian Kyoto?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Sejauh ini belum ada perkembangan informasi. Sepertinya bukan karena keterlambatan hubungan komunikasi dengan rumah sakit, melainkan kondisi Hinata yang memang belum ada kemajuan," jawab Obito.

"Kalau begitu kita akan membuang banyak waktu demi menunggu Hinata, benar?" ujar Itachi menambahkan.

"Kasarnya memang begitu, Itachi," jawab Obito pasrah, "tapi polisi tidak mau buang waktu seperti itu. Sementara ini kami tengah mengadakan penyelidikan pada orang-orang di sekitar TKP."

"Lalu bagaimana? Sudah ada hasil?" Fugaku menyela dengan tidak sopan.

Obito beralih memandang kakak kandungnya dengan tampang yang begitu skeptis kemudian memijat-mijat dahinya sendiri. "Aku menemukan orang aneh yang dicurigai. Dari keterangan yang di dapatkan, ia berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Seorang penjual ikan koi yang berdagang di dekat TKP mengaku curiga pada gerak-gerik orang tersebut. Dia mengatakan bahwa orang aneh itu buru-buru mengelap tangannya yang berwarna merah beberapa menit sebelum Sasuke tertangkap bersama Hinata yang sudah pingsan kekurangan darah."

"Maksudmu, kau curiga pada orang itu? Kau pikir kalau dialah yang melakukannya pada Hinata?" tanya Fugaku.

"Jangan berapi-api begitu Kak, kita masih belum cukup informasi untuk menemukan orang itu."

"Aku hanya berharap bahwa semua itu benar dan anakku terbebas dari semua tuduhan ini."

Itachi menepuk pelan pundak ayahnya, mencoba menenangkan. "Semua akan segera berakhir, Ayah. Tenanglah karena semua akan baik-baik saja," katanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan akan segera melapor pada pihak kepolisian untuk memberikan surat perintah pemberian pertanyaan pada saksi sekaligus korban satu-satunya. Semoga saja besok sudah bisa dilakukan jalan ini," tukas Obito sebelum bangkit dan melakukan aktifitasnya yang lain meninggalkan Fugaku, Itachi dan Shikamaru.

* * *

Naruto harus menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengira-ngira alasan apa yang menyebabkan Sakura mengajaknya untuk bertemu. Sejak terakhir kali Naruto melihat Sakura, Sakura adalah wanita yang ceria. Tapi kali ini, yang ada hanyalah Sakura dengan kantung mata yang sangat besar dan gelap. Naruto hanya mengira-ngira sendiri hal apa yang sudah membebani istri sahabatnya itu.

Mula-mula mereka berdua hanya duduk dan sama-sama menatap gelas minuman mereka masing-masing. Baru setelah Naruto berada di puncak kejenuhan, ia membuka pembicaraan dengan Sakura.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabar Sasuke? Aku tidak bisa banyak bergerak karena wartawan terus melakukan pencarian berita," kata Naruto.

"Dia sudah membaik. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkannya."

Naruto menyerutup cappucinonya.

"Dia pria yang sangat kuat. Tapi juga bodoh." Melihat kerutan di dahi Sakura, Naruto langsung sadar bahwa Sakura butuh penjelasan, "Sasuke adalah orang jenius yang bodoh. Otaknya yang sudah penuh dengan ilmu pengetahuan tidak menyisakan tempat untuk memikirkan cinta dan perasaan."

"Maksudnya?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto terkekek geli. "Apa dia sudah bercerita padamu bagaimana ia tahu bahwa ia sangat mencintaimu?"

"Tidak. Dia tidak pernah mengatakan apapun padaku. Tolong ceritakan," pinta Sakura sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Waktu itu dengan Sasuke tengah istirahat bersama. Aku tahu saat itu kau dengannya sedang ada masalah mengenai kehadiran Hinata kembali di hidup Sasuke."

Tiba-tiba tangan Sakura menggenggam tangan Naruto.

"Maaf, sebenarnya seberapa dalam perasaan Sasuke terhadap Hinata? Aku mau tahu semuanya. Aku mohon padamu untuk menagtakan dan jangan ada yang ditutup-tutupi."

Naruto kaget setengah mati ketika menyadari Sakura yang mengalami perubahan sikap secara ajaib. Tadi ia datang padanya dengan tenang dan sekarang menajdi sangat bersemangat.

"Ba-baiklah, tapi kumohon bersabarlah." Naruto menghela napasnya.

"Ma-af."

"Hinata dan Sasuke adalah dua orang yang ditakdirkan oleh Tuhan untuk hidup dala kesepian. Hinata dengan keluarganya yang sibuk bekerja, sedangkan Sasuke sendiri dalam percintaan. Mereka berdua bertemu di sebuah bus, Hinata kabur dari rumah dan Sasuke yang tersesat karena tidak pernah keluar sendirian. Setelah itu hubungan mereka sangat dekat, hingga suatu hari—

-Sasuke memutuskan untuk melamar Hinata setelah pesta perpisahan sekolah kami. Hinata menolaknya dengan alasan ia akan segera pergi ke Perancis untuk studi di sana. Sejak ditinggal Hinata, Sasuke menjadi orang yang kesepian lagi," Naruto mencoba menerawang masa lalu mereka.

**Flashback**

Setelah menyadari dua sahabatnya—Hinata dan Sasuke—menghilang, Naruto bergegas mencari keberadaan mereka. Setelah mencari cukup lama, akhirnya ia menemukan Hinata. Ia lihat Hinata duduk di sebuah bangku yang terletak tak jauh dari balkon gedung sekolahnya setinggi empat lantai. Matanya yang sayu menatap ke arah luar jendela, sementara tangannya menggenggam erat sebuah kertas dan beberapa tumpuk buku. Ia terlihat sedang menunggu sesuatu. Tangannya memain-mainkan sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk bunga mawar.

Tingkahnya masih sama seperti satu jam yang lalu. Ia hanya duduk dan tak banyak melakukan gerakan. Ia hanya termangu. Ia hanya menunggu seseorang. Dan juga ia hanya berharap waktu akan berhenti untuknya. Tapi, waktu tetap berjalan.

Naruto hendak menemui Hinata, namun tertahan begitu ia menangkap suatu getaran derap kaki seseorang. Naruto segera bersembunyi.

Hinata juga mendengar bunyi itu. Mula-mula ia tidak peduli, namun benturan sepatu dengan ubin marmernya begitu khas. Ia membalik tubuhnya dan menemukan tubuh tegap Sasuke sudah menyender di dekat pintu. Sasuke menatap Hinata datar lalu memajukan diri untuk sekedar berdiri di atas lututnya di depan Hinata.

Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah berbentuk seperti hati. Ia membukakannya untuk Hinata yang di dalamnya ada sebuah cincin emas putih berukiran bunga-bunga kecil padanya. Hinata membulatkan matanya setengah tidak percaya. Namun Sasuke menarik tangan kiri wanita itu untuk sebuah keyakinan.

"Jadi kau melamarku?" tanya Hinata.

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia mulai menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk suatu lengkungan. "Ya, sebelum kau benar-benar pergi, aku akan mengikatmu terlebih dulu," jawab Sasuke datar.

Hinata terdiam sesaat. Ia terlihat bingung harus berkata apa. Dan tarikan tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke, sudah mampu dibilang sebagai jawaban. "Maaf, tapi aku masih mau mengejar impianku di Perancis. Aku mendapatkan beasiswa di sana," jelas Hinata sambil menundukkan pandangannya terhadap tatapan Sasuke yang mencekal.

"Aku tidak memintamu menikah denganku sekarang aku ha—"

"Tapi pihak sana tidak menginzinkanku untuk menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun." Hinata berhasil memotong kalimat Sasuke dengan beberapa guliran air mata di pipinya. Sasuke menunduk lalu berdiri dari posisinya. Ia menutup kotak cincin itu dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam kantong celananya.

"Begitu?" ucap Sasuke singkat, "tapi, aku harap kau segera menuntaskan pendidikanmu di sana."

Hinata tersenyum simpul lalu berdiri dan memeluk Sasuke. bukan memeluk untuk suatu hal yang wajar, namun memeluk untuk yang tak diinginkan. "Jangan menungguku, aku akan lama."

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, terbesit di matanya ada suatu rasa kebencian yang sedikit banyak tertumpuk olah rasa cintanya pada Hinata. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menjauh dari ruangan itu. Pergi tanpa membalikkan badan. Ia kembali bersama teman-temannya di lantai tiga untuk sebuah pesta yang ia tinggalkan tadi.

Hinata menatap kepergian Sasuke dengan tidak rela.

Baru setelah Sasuke pergi, Naruto menampakkan dirinya pada Hinata dan langsung memeluknya.

**End of flashback**

Sakura hanya bisa meremas rok yang ia gunakan. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Bagaimana mungkin ia menjadi seseorang yang begitu kejam. Ia telah menghalangi hubungan antara Sasuke dengan Hinata. Tapi, ia sendiri sangat mencintai Sasuke. Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Kau pasti mengira bahwa Sasuke sangat mencintai Hinata?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya, sudah tentu bukan? Malahan aku merasa jika kehadiranku di sisi Sasuke hanya sebagai penghalang mereka." Sakura sudah di ambang batasnya, ia menunduk lemah.

Naruto menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Tapi yang Sasuke cintai adalah kau."

"Aku tahu itu." Sakura sedikit bergetar, "Maaf, aku harus segera pergi. Sebenarnya kedatanganku kemari hanya untuk berbincang-bincang sedikit mengenai Sasuke dan Hinata. Sekali lagi terima kasih. Aku permisi dulu."

* * *

Sakura masuk ke kamar rawat Sasuke perlahan. Ia menengok keadaan suaminya. Ia pikir Sasuke tengah tertidur, ternyata tidak. Itu membuat Sakura terang-terangan mendekat. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Sakura pada suaminya.

Sakura duduk di sisi Sasuke yang terbaring. Pria itu lalu menggenggam erat tangan Sakura seperti tak ingin melepaskan. Tapi Sakura justru menariknya paksa untuk memegang pipi Sasuke lalu mencium daerah itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih sudah mau menciumku. Apa kau tidak takut kalau dengan menciumku kau akan keracunan?"

Sakura tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Kalau aku keracunan dan mati, kau harus ikut mati bersamaku," kata Sakura.

Sasuke yang gemas langsung mengacak-acak rambut Sakura. Mereka tersenyum dan melupakan kepenatan mereka sesaat. Bahkan mungkin Sasuke tidak sadar bahwa ia masih menjadi seorang tersangka. Sudahlah, biarkan saja dua orang itu menjalani cara mereka sendiri.

Sakura kembali menceritakan cerita-cerita lucunya pada Sasuke, hari ini yang ada di pikiran wanita itu hanyalah membuat Sasuke. Tapi ia lupa bahwa kebahagiaan Sasuke hanyalah dirinya seorang.

-drrrt-

"Hallo Kak Hana?—Aku sedang di rumah sakit bersama Sasuke—Pasti penting—Baik aku akan segera ke sana."

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sepertinya Kak Hana ada hal yang mau dibicarakan denganku. Aku pergi dulu, jaga dirimu."

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**Note:** Kaget strory ini muncul di halaman pertama? *tidak juga* Maaf sekali lagi maaf, saya terlalu lama mengupdate ini. Bagaimanapun saya harus fokus pada UN 14 Maret 2011 nanti. Selain itu juga persiapan ikut SNMPTN yang bukan main-main. Jadi maaf kalau beberapa fic saya terlantar.

Saya ucapkan terima kasih pada kalian semua yang sudah memberikan dukungan pada fic ini, pada reviewer maupun silent reader yang tetap setia bersama Responsible. Terus beri dukungan agar sampai di final chapter. Arigatou~

Review?


End file.
